Third Connor Lucky
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Michelle has just broken up with Steve. Her best friend Carla, is struggling to hold on to what she had hoped would be her happy ending with Peter. Michelle and Carla plan a girly night out to drown their sorrows but one drink too many leads to one night of much more. When Carla returns home the next day Peter has gone and she seeks comfort in Michelle's loving arms. Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

"_I hate you!" _screamed a very angry Michelle in a strained voice.

"_How could you do this to me?" _she continued before stopping to gulp down a much-needed breath of oxygen. She was raging, she didn't think she had ever been so angry before in her life. The disheartening thing was she thought that a second time round things would be different and it wasn't supposed to hurt as much but this pain was unbearable.

She felt sick, Steve's latest actions had just made a much bigger fool out of her. As if it wasn't bad enough she was already the talk of the street for a number of reasons. She found herself wanting to blurt out more hurtful things but was just about managing to contain her feelings.

Steve unfortunately didn't realise when he was onto a good thing and started trying to apologise. He felt terrible; as he had done the first time he and Michelle broke up and here he was again on the verge of another. He knew it was coming, she was just getting warmed up and he couldn't blame her, she had good reason. Why had he been so stupid?

"_Michelle, come on I'm so sorry. She was a mistake" _he offered carelessly.

Michelle's eyes looked as though they were going to burst from their sockets. How dare he say he was sorry and call it a mistake! What he had done was no mistake. She turned away from him, she couldn't look at him or she would cry, the man was just a complete idiot.

"_It was a mistake 'Chelle" _whinged Steve behind her.

_Mistake _how she hated that word. It instantly made her angry again and she felt herself getting worked up for a fight. It was overdue; Steve had definitely hurt her for the last time. Never again would she fall for his charms. Flying back round she held back her tears and stared with a cold hard expression at Steve. She could swear she saw him shrink down just a little as if she intimidated him and so she should. She could definitely take the moral high ground in this fight. She'd never done a thing to intentionally hurt Steve like he had her.

"_Mistake?" _she questioned carefully with gritted teeth. Steve nodded in response as he completely missed all the signs of one pissed off woman. Typical thought Michelle and then she decided to make the message a bit clearer. _"Mistake?" _she asked again in a raised tone of voice, whilst violently cocking her head to one side and strategically shoving her hands on her hips. Steve had enough knowledge of her moods by now to know he was in extremely deep, hot water surely? But no he continued to try and salvage something.

"_Yeah a mistake Chelle" _he stated with a smile, like he was proud of his acknowledgement.

The smile pushed her it was just one step too far. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a glass Ryan had been drinking from with his dinner. Luckily it was still half full she thought. She had an idea, this time she'd make sure he knew the severity of his _mistake _and got the message loud and clear. Quickly grabbing the glass, she nearly spilt the contents and then she hurled it in Steve's direction as she shouted:

"_I'll give you mistake!"_

Her voice rang around the room as she relaxed and took in deep calming breaths. Steve had her so worked up she felt like she could kill someone, mainly him. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she inhaled and exhaled deeply through her nose. Her hands wanting to shake violently and just lash out and attack him.

"_Whoa" _Steve yelled realising what had just happened as the glass smashed against the wall. The broken pieces littering the floor just outside the bedroom doors in Michelle's flat. The glass' contents had darkened the pattern on her wallpaper where it had splashed and dripped down to the floor upon contact. It was a total mess.

Michelle was on the brink of breaking down altogether but she wouldn't let herself do it just yet. She wasn't finished with Steve. She wasn't going to let this go, she didn't want his apologies she just wanted to lash out and make sure it was at the guilty party and not someone innocent.

"_Tracy was and is no mistake Steve!" _she stated in a calmer tone, but was careful to keep her raised tone so he knew she meant business.

"_She was, honestly Michelle I don't know what happened" _he tried to explain with a shrug.

Michelle was in a very unforgiving mood and nothing he said this time was going to work. He'd definitely made a fool out of her for the last time. The whole _'Becky'_thing had been embarrassing enough for her but Tracy again after everything was the last straw. Never again would she find herself in a relationship with Steve McDonald.

"_Get Out Steve" _warned Michelle. She saw no need for him to say, it was obvious they were finished.

"_But.." _began Steve only to find his words cut by Michelle's interjection.

"_We're over Steve now get out!" _she screamed.

He bowed his head and walked out the door. He would let her calm down and try again tomorrow, try and reconcile their relationship. Steve was determined not to lose Michelle for the third time.

Having shut the door on her lying, cheater of a boyfriend Michelle finally let the dam burst and out flooded a continuous stream of heavy tears. She was so upset but relieved that it was all over. How could Steve cheat on her with Tracy? _Tracy?_ Thudding back against the door she let her emotions take complete control of her body and she slowly slid down to the floor as she sobbed into her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve strolled into the pub with a pout. Lloyd stood at the bar and chuckled when he saw the glum expression on his friends face. He asked Stella to grab him another pint and get one for Steve. As he approached Lloyd, Steve frowned and then thumped his elbows down on the bar so he could rest his chin on his locked hands.

"_Awe what's up Stevie Boy?" _asked Lloyd in a joking tone of voice.

"_Michelle has dumped me" _he explained sadly as Stella popped the pints down in front of the two of them.

"_Why what have ya done now mate?" _asked Lloyd. He knew only too well Michelle wouldn't dump Steve without good reason and he usually gave her one.

"_Tracy" _muttered Steve under his breath.

Lloyd chuckled. No wonder Michelle has dumped you he thought, how stupid. Tracy of all people and why when he and Michelle had been getting along so well lately.

Carla and Peter were luckily sat just behind. Both of them had had the most stressful day. Peter had a big mix up at the bookies, which was good for the customers but not for him and Carla had lost an important order because between her and Rob they had driven the client away. She was so angry, whilst she'd been away Rob had run her factory down and now it was producing, cheap and nasty tat. She was doing all she could to turn Underworld back into the established factory it was when she'd left it in July.

She was completely exhausted and had drifted off into a daydream, remembering the warm LA sunshine and lazy days her and Peter had enjoyed towards the end of their break from Weatherfield. When she thought about it long enough she was still aching to return but had decided to stay and try to make things work with Peter and she wasn't about to quit.

Carla overheard Michelle's name being mentioned at the bar and focused in on that conversation. Peter as her was just sat idly, sipping at their drinks like some sort of routine they did on a daily basis. And weren't speaking to one another because they had just snapped at each other outside. She was reluctantly drinking an orange juice but what she craved more then anything was a nice glass of red. Peter didn't need to know she was drinking again and she had no intention of letting him know either. Zoning in she listened carefully as Steve and Lloyd exchanged words regarding her friend.

She hadn't noticed him come in at first or what he had said but by the sounds of their conversation she was learning that he had been dumped. She couldn't help thinking that a night away from Peter to console Michelle and good drink was the perfect time to let the calm from the storm set in for both of them. Quickly she bundled up her coat from beside her into her arms and threw her handbag over her shoulder.

"_Going to see Michelle love" _she said loudly as she hurried away from the table.

Peter didn't have chance to ask why or even acknowledge her words. Carla was gone and he'd been to busy staring across the pub to even know why.

The street was cold but Carla knew Michelle's flat was only around the corner. She really ought to have put her coat on and it only would have taken a second, but by then Peter might have finished the dregs of his orange juice and caught up with her. Carla let the chilly night air surround her body and shivered as she almost broke into a run.

Michelle still sat against the door, her sobs having developed into deep heaving breaths as she tried to pull herself together. The flat was silent and the street outside was also unusually quiet. It scared her if she was honest, it meant she was alone with her thoughts and she wished someone would just come and rescue her. She didn't know then that she was in luck Carla was on her way to comfort her, even if the act was slightly selfish on her part.

The buzzer rang loudly and in one continuous drone that it made Michelle jump. At first she panicked that it was Steve back with more lame excuses, she couldn't deal with this right now but when the buzzing persisted she scrambled up from the floor and pushed the intercom button. She stayed silent and made a snap decision that if she heard Steve's voice she'd cut it dead straight away.

"_Chelle, it's Carla. Can I come in?" _she asked gritting her teeth to stop them chattering.

Michelle was relieved and grateful to hear a friendly voice. She quickly rushed down to the front door to let Carla in. Opening it she was greeted with the sight of her friend, pale skin, windswept hair and shivering in a thin jumper. Standing aside she let Carla passed and watched as she almost ran up her stairs to get into the heat.

Carla headed straight for Michelle's kitchen and pulled open the fridge door. Nothing, not a bottle, not even a can of beer! Michelle was always good for booze so she was completely confused. She had thought Ryan would at least have a couple of cans, wasn't really her thing but if it made her feel less like herself and blocked certain thoughts from her mind it would do. She looked up and saw Michelle stood staring at her, well it was more like a stare through her. It gave her the chills.

Michelle looked drawn and her make up was all smudged beneath her eyes where she had wiped away her tears. It was only now looking at her that Carla realised the severity of the situation and that she couldn't be selfish, not now. Quickly shutting the fridge after having second thoughts about making a joke about Michelle's lack of stock Carla hurried around to her friend with arms open wide.

Michelle fell straight into Carla's arms and although she had managed to control her tears before she found herself once again sobbing heavily into Carla's knitwear. Carla's arms were wrapped around her tightly and squeezing her in a comforting way. It was a little bit awkward for Carla as she wasn't in a particularly warm and comforting mood but she knew tonight Michelle needed her support and leadership.

Pushing Michelle away to hold her at arms length she gave a cheeky smile and saw Michelle respond with a weak smile of her own. Satisfied that her friend was on the mend, well the first step anyway she asked the million-dollar question.

"_So where's the booze babe?" _


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle almost burst out laughing and if it weren't for the still falling tears she just might have. Only Carla could have that effect on her nowadays. She felt terrible but was wondering why Carla had asked that question when she had a bottle of white in the fridge that Carla had only just looked in. Giving her a quizzical look she walked around her friend and into her kitchen.

She was as shocked as Carla had been when she peered into the fridge. This morning she had noticed a bottle of white wine and there had been at least three if not four cans of Ryan's beer but now it was bare. The last of her milk in a very empty looking carton, a yoghurt and some fresh orange juice were all she had to stare at.

Storming passed Carla she headed straight for the bedroom, the soles of her shoes crushing the splinters and broken glass into her laminate flooring. Throwing the door open she almost hurled at the sight of her bed. The sheets still messed up with the duvet hanging off one side where Steve had thrown it in haste as he'd jumped from the sheets when Michelle had walked in earlier.

She could see them there now, the same image that had been painted on her mind since she had caught Steve cheating with Tracy earlier that night. That was enough to make the bile rise in her throat, up came the vomit and she doubled over as it poured from her lips. It burnt her throat and she was finding it impossible to stop. She could feel Carla's hand against her neck as she scooped her friends' hair back and held it out of the way. Her other hand offered soothing circles on Michelle's back.

Earlier that evening after having been at the factory all day and playing peacekeeper between Carla and Rob she had just wanted to come home and spend an evening in with her boyfriend. But what she found had turned her day from bad to worse. She had walked into darkness and assumed Steve wasn't finished at the cab office. Quickly heading for her bedroom her intention had been to get changed into some sweats and run herself a bath. Nothing could have prepared her though as she had opened the door.

Steve's back stared at her as he pounded into a woman beneath him. She stood silently shocked and not knowing how to react. It wasn't until Steve had cried out Tracy's name and she had lifted her head in what could not have been mistaken for anything but a moment of ecstasy that her eyes had met Michelle's instantly and she had breathlessly called out Steve's name ordering him to continue. What stopped him was the sound of Michelle's voice bellowing out over Tracy's pleasurable screams.

"_STEVE!" _she had cried in such an angry tone.

He pulled out of Tracy that instant and threw back the duvet so he could scramble to his feet and in his entire nakedness try and salvage his _'mistake'. _But Michelle hadn't been interested. She had ordered Tracy out of her flat that instant and headed straight for the living room. She couldn't bear to look at Steve but knew she'd have to face up to telling him where he could get off too. No sooner had Tracy left their argument had begun.

Now looking at the scene of Steve's dirty crimes she felt the anger all over again. Standing in a pile of her own vomit was fairly degrading but she knew Carla wouldn't judge, after all she had been in similar positions herself. And there it was what she was looking for. An empty glass and bottle of wine on her bedside cabinet and on the other three empty crumpled cans of beer and one still looking as though it had contents. Her blood ran cold and she screamed.

Carla quickly hugged her friend from behind seeing she was on the verge of either breaking down or violently lashing out. Neither would be good but a breakdown she could cope with. Violent Michelle unfortunately was like a woman possessed and once she had turned you had to leave her to her own devices.

Michelle shook her friend off her back and straightened up. _"Go and get something strong to drink Carla" _she ordered.

Carla wasn't going to argue but she knew she needed to be careful where she headed for a bottle. One careless word from a nosy shop assistant and supposedly concerned friend to Peter and he'd be interrogating her about drinking. She had enough pressure and certainly didn't need that, but then she had a brilliant idea. They should go out for the night, where they weren't known, wouldn't be judged and could get completely out of their trees.

"_Chelle, how about a night out?" _she suggested nervously.

Michelle turned quickly on her heel to face her friend. Her mind was reeling, why hadn't she thought of that. It was Friday so it wasn't unusual to be out and getting drunk, she couldn't have suggested something more fitting herself. Yes a girly night out would be perfect.

A wide smile on her face she wiped back her fresh tears and nodded. _"Yes Car, lets do it!"_


	4. Chapter 4

The music was banging away in the background as Carla and Michelle downed what was easily their tenth drink of the night. Both girls were feeling much better and had been laughing and joking over Steve's earlier actions. Michelle had to admit that after slating him with Carla the situation was comical, no in fact hilarious. You'd have thought by now that Steve McDonald would have learnt his lesson where Tracy Barlow was concerned.

Carla slid from her chair and almost fell straight to the floor. Both she and Michelle burst into fits of giggles as she clung to the side of the table to steady herself.

"_More drinks then?" _Carla asked as she tottered around the table and hung to Michelle's shoulders as she did so. She continued to giggle and look back to Michelle sat at the table as she stumbled to the bar. She was in a lot worse state than Michelle due to her earlier drinking. She had had to sober herself up and quick, she had been sat in the factory finishing some late night paperwork with a sneaky tipple when Peter had appeared. He had wanted to whisk her off to the pub.

She slammed into the bar as she reached it and with her signature dirty giggle she asked the young barman for a bottle of champagne, it was definitely the right drink for their occasion. When he arrived back with the bottle in a bucket and two glasses, which he promptly placed before her, she asked him for a shot of house whiskey and as he walked to fetch it called out for him to make it a double.

She really did have a need for the stronger stuff tonight and knew that it wasn't the way to solve things but it would do for now at blocking out all her problems. The barman placed the glass with the double measure in front of Carla and no sooner had she handed over the money and he'd disappeared to the till she snatched the glass and threw the contents into the mouth.

The glass was empty and back on the side when he returned and handed her the change, not that there was much, bottle was pricey! She giggled and almost dropped the handful of coins as she accepted it. Snatching the bucket and two glasses she stumbled back to their table whilst taking extra care not to drop it or spill any.

Michelle sat at the table, her back to an approaching Carla and was slumped over gripping her phone tightly as she hammered away on the keys. When Carla had left her sat alone her mind had wandered and as stupid as it seemed she started to realise she might miss Steve, especially over Christmas. She was about to press send on her apologetic message when Carla pushed the champagne in front of her friend.

"_Err what's that Chelle?" _asked Carla in a disappointed but harsh tone as she tried to grab the mobile.

"_Nothing" _protested an upset sounding Michelle.

She didn't get a chance to press send as Carla whipped the phone from her grip and chucked it into the ice bucket where the ice was melting slowly. As expensive as the drink had been she realised that this party atmosphere and trying to block out Michelle's feelings for Steve wasn't the best idea. It was the best form of defence for herself but poor Michelle it just wasn't for her. Grabbing her friend's hand she pulled her from her seat and Michelle taken by surprise almost lost balance.

Carla had decided the best thing they could do right now was go home and as reluctant as she was to stop drinking and discuss feelings, they would need to have a proper heart to heart about Steve, what had happened and Michelle's feelings. Both girls bundled into a taxi and fell back into the seat as it whizzed them back to Coronation Street.

Getting out at Michelle's, Carla took the keys from her friends bag and unlocked the main door. In their drunken state both women ran like little girls up the steps in a heavy-footed manner. Carla opened the door that led to Michelle's living room and ushered her very drunk friend in. Following Michelle she entered and looked quickly for the light switch when she could hear Michelle fighting with the darkness to find her way around and not break anything.

Light filled the room and Michelle screamed as if she was a witch melting in sunlight. Carla hurried to aid her friend who was stumbling all over the place as she re-approached her stood at the door. She just caught her before she hit the floor face first. Michelle laughed hard as she looked up at Carla, and then she began again to cry. Carla felt a huge lump swell in her throat; she felt Michelle's pain and had been in similar situations herself. Quickly she pulled Michelle in close and held her tight, feeling her friend's head land on her shoulder she pushed back her hair and placed a gentle, comforting kiss on her cheek.

"_It's ok Chelle, I'll look after you" _she whispered.

Michelle sniffled and lifted her head instantly. Looking up at Carla through teary eyes she examined her expression and seemed to be evaluating her friends words and whether they were heartfelt and truthful. Michelle could see Carla was being sincere and meant every word. She was feeling so low and needy that she just went with her gut feeling.

Pushing against Carla, Michelle puckered her lips and pressed firmly against her friends. She hoped not to be rejected, she knew that this was unexpected but it felt right and she cared for Carla, really cared for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Carla reacted instantly to her friend's actions and kissed back equally as hard. Michelle couldn't believe her luck or be more relieved, she had to admit she'd had these feelings for Carla for a while now and it was so nice not to be rejected. Although she realised that their highly intoxicated states were helping with all this right now.

Carla just felt loved. Her and Peter had been so distant since returning from LA and her alcoholism had gotten the better of both of them. He was trying to help her off the sauce again but if she was truly honest she didn't want to be. She was only going along with it all to keep him, part of her needed to win this and be with Peter so Leanne could see that they had been and were serious about one another. But this thought wouldn't stop her now with Michelle, she was craving the attention more than anything.

Michelle's tongue had pushed passed Carla's slightly parted lips and passed her teeth. At first it was like two teenagers with washing machine syndrome but once the women were comfortable the kiss became more relaxed and natural. Michelle's tongue explored Carla's mouth with excitement and kept pushing to reach the hidden depths. It was only a kiss and a very passionate one at that but it was enough to send Carla's stomach into knots.

Michelle was feeling increasingly excited as she leant up against her friend and felt her reciprocating the actions. With blurred vision she pulled away and smiled up at Carla. She just wanted to check her friend was happy with this and Carla's expression said it all, she clearly wanted Michelle as much as she wanted her.

Carla grabbed the back of Michelle's head in an aggressive and dominating way to press her lips back against Michelle's. She was one hundred percent sure that this is what she wanted, well tonight anyway. It was all a bit of drunken fun, come morning they'd wake up and be as straight as they were before they got stinking drunk. She walked Michelle slowly backwards and round to the side of the couch so she could push her down onto it. The control felt good, she'd not been in control with the sexual standing since she was with Paul. Liam, Tony, Trev, Frank and Peter had all been to domineering to let her control the sex life, it had always been on their terms with their rules.

She knew Michelle was vulnerable and that it would be wrong to take any real advantage of her but she had made the first move after all. Pushing Michelle back she watched as she fell onto the soft white material of the sofa and bounced a little upon impact. Michelle bit her lip flirtatiously as she flexed her index finger in a gesture for Carla to come closer. She had to admit, looking down on Michelle's curvy figure and ample chest that she really did fancy her, how could you not? She thought the woman is gorgeous.

Michelle was making the message loud and clear that she wanted Carla and as much as Carla wanted to resist temptation it was all too good an opportunity to pass up. She'd never been with another women before and suspected this was a first for Michelle as well but if it was what they both wanted who was she to disagree, a little exploring never hurt anyone. Climbing on top of Michelle she straddled her friend and then stared down at her squirming eagerly between her thighs. It was all very exciting.

Carla's hair hung at either side of her face and brushed Michelle's rosy cheeks as Carla continued to stare down at her. Michelle's eyes twinkled with a longing for love and affection just like Carla's and she looked hopeful that she could seek this in her friend. Carla swept down and kissed Michelle hard on the lips. Carla's hands stayed flat either side of Michelle's shoulders as she kept her weight off of her friend's body.

Michelle's hands found their way up and onto Carla's hips, digging her fingers in she held tight as Carla pushed her tongue all around her mouth, leaving no area untouched. Michelle was getting twinges deep in her groin and was eager to progress this further. Making out with her best friend was not going to be enough she needed more.

Bravely she moved her hand up Carla's torso, but was careful to stay on top of her shirt and not slip her fingers under the material. She didn't want to push Carla too far and end up frightening her, she wanted this to go well and knew she'd need to air on the side of caution and be careful how she handled everything. Carla seemed up for the action but a step too far really could ruin everything.

Her hands finally stopped and rested on Carla's breasts. Michelle felt Carla's breathing hitch and her actions stop but her tongue didn't leave Michelle's mouth. Her hands stayed there but stayed motionless. Michelle was uncertain as to why Carla had stopped but she was aroused and worked up, they couldn't just leave it there, if she didn't sort this and Carla left she knew what would happen. Her urges would get the better of her and she'd call Steve, apologising and begging him to come over.

"_Everything ok?" _she whispered breathlessly.

"_Yes" _answered Carla after a short pause and she'd lifted herself away from Michelle.

She lowered herself onto Michelle so she was sat pinning her flat beneath her and slid her fingers into her hair. Closing her eyes she threw her head back and let out a frustrated groan.

"_You sure you want to do this Chelle?" _she asked in that frustrated tone.

Michelle nodded excitedly with a big smile against the sofa and it just gave her hair a ruffled and sexier edge. Carla was powerless to resist and with her highly intoxicated state it was definitely impossible. Grabbing Michelle's hands that had fallen either side of her body she hauled her up into a sitting position and kissed her hard again, whist making sure to push her hands into Michelle's hair. Pulling apart again she gave a wicked grin to her friend and something told Michelle that Carla was feeling naughty, very naughty.

"_Lets do this properly then!" _she exclaimed as she freed Michelle of her weight and jumped off the sofa. Taking Michelle's hands again she pulled her to her feet and once both of them were stable and balanced she pulled her slowly in the direction of the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly opening the door Carla and Michelle were met with the mess they had ignored and left earlier. Michelle felt a large lump swell in her throat as she stared at her bed, the sheets and pillows still messed up. Carla gave her friends hand a gentle squeeze and then turned to her to give her a loving smile. The mess left by Steve shouldn't ruin their moment but Michelle seemed upset by it all again.

Carla began the damage control straight away and turned to block Michelle's view. She held her shoulders tight and leaned in to kiss her again. She had seen Michelle's eyes flash back to earlier as her mind remembered earlier events. She needed distracting and this was the only way Carla knew how. She pushed harder against Michelle's lips until she felt her react in the way she had hoped.

Michelle's lips parted slightly as she let Carla's tongue slip into her mouth and continue its earlier assault. She felt an excitement and butterflies in her stomach as she pushed herself into the kiss. Carla's lips were soft against hers and her kiss full of a passion, Michelle couldn't have dreamt it would be.

Both women were strong and feisty but that didn't mean that they didn't have weaknesses. For each other they would be able to be strong and offer support. Michelle loved this idea and the feeling that they could genuinely make each other happy. They parted, but their lips still hovered against one another's, the electricity between them affecting both of their emotions.

Carla and Michelle could both feel their erratic beating hearts banging away in their chests. Carla let her hands slip down from Michelle's shoulders and land on her waist. She rested there gently and felt Michelle's warm breath mingling with her own and upon her sensitive skin around her lips. Michelle couldn't resist anymore, Carla's hot breath beating down on her lips was ever so inviting and she pushed their lips back together. She was infatuated by their routine of kissing, it all came and felt so natural.

Her mind had left the thoughts that had rekindled of Steve and Tracy earlier and she relaxed as she let Carla's arms wrap tightly around her waist as Carla pulled her in and squashed her body up close against her own. She knew Michelle would want her to have the control and as she had decided earlier she wanted it too, she craved it right now. For months she'd had no control over her life, Peter choosing a trip away and him deciding their future now in this horrible dreary street, Tony cruelly snatching Liam away because he was jealous and then Frank just taking what was not his out of spite. If she could control this is would help, maybe make her feel more stable too.

Holding Michelle's body tight she felt her friend shaking. With her nose she nudged Michelle's shiny black hair back and kissed the top of her cheekbone softly. _"Are you okay darling?" _she whispered in her ear. She felt Michelle nod but her body continued to shake. Carla assumed it was just nerves, after all she couldn't deny she was nervous too; this was a big step for both of them. Turning Michelle so her back was facing the bed Carla aided her slowly backwards until she stopped.

Feeling the edge of the mattress behind her bare knees, Michelle stood waiting for Carla to progress and she wasn't disappointed when with a cheeky grin Carla placed he hands over her shoulders. With one swift movement she pushed her back and Michelle fell onto the mattress bouncing again like she had earlier on the sofa.

Shuffling herself back further on the bed she bit her lip and gave Carla an inviting look. Carla took no time in climbing onto the bed and straddling Michelle again. She knew she couldn't lose her nerve now, Michelle looked beautiful and she was counting on Carla to make her feel loved. Her hair once again hung either side of her head and the girls found themselves in the exact same position they had been earlier.

Her hair brushed Michelle's cheek as she leant down and kissed Michelle's lips. She moved swiftly to her friends chin and then moved to her neck giving small nibbles as she progressed. Michelle let out a pleasurable moan as Carla reached the tops of her breasts. She kissed them each in turn and then gently lifted up one of her hands to stroke them.

Her fingertips hovered for just a second before she timidly brushed them onto Michelle's silky skin. Stroking gently down she reached the low edge of Michelle's party dress and then gently she pulled the material and Michelle's bra down exposing her nipple and pushing it up. Carla was sat on Michelle's lap, sat upright as both her hands caressed Michelle's slightly awkwardly but exposed breasts. Michelle continued to moan at the feel of Carla's soft fingers against her sensitive skin. She took a leap of faith and reached forward for the top of Carla's tight black jeans. Carla leant down and then straightened her body out on top of Michelle's but not lying on top of her completely. She was vaguely aware of Michelle's hands fumbling at her waistband but she found her self intoxicated and consumed by there fresh kiss.

Eventually finding the button Michelle popped it open and then slowly pushed the zip down. Her fingers danced at the edge of Carla's silk knickers as she debated whether to push them down too. When Carla's hand fell to Michelle's thigh she drew in a deep breath and held it. Her skin tingled with excitement as Carla pushed her hand firmly further up her leg. The hem of her dress snagged on Carla's wrist and as she reached the top of Michelle's thigh her dress had started to bunch up just exposing the crotch of her black lace thong.

Carla felt the lace beneath her fingertips and brushed across and up it with a heavy hand. Reaching the top of Michelle's underwear she rested her hand on Michelle's tummy and for a minute waited feeling it gently rise and fall. Her fingers itched to delve beneath the material and pleasure her. She hesitated no longer and her fingers slipped down pulling the flimsy lace material with them. Giggling she used her index finger to brush gently between Michelle's legs and knew she'd hit a sensitive area when Michelle screamed out with pleasure.

Carla looked up and saw Michelle with her neck arched and her head pushed back against the pillow. Her eyes closed and she was wriggling away, enjoying everything Carla was doing to her. She grinned and giggled naughtily again, it made Michelle's eyes fly open. She had a look of naughtiness about her too. Bolting up into a seated position she grabbed Carla's waist and pulled her into her so she could continue kissing her. Carla moved up a step, Michelle's kiss hardened as she slipped one finger inside her and whirled it teasingly in slow circles.


	7. Chapter 7

The pleasure Michelle was feeling was immense. She screamed and moaned with closed eyes as Carla slowly increased the number of fingers she had inside her friend to two and then three. It wasn't long before Michelle fell back against the pillows and let her hands rest gently on Carla's thighs. It gave Carla a deeper access and she pushed harder and faster into Michelle. Her screams increased to a higher pitch as Carla sped up.

Carla smirked, the sight of Michelle unravelling under her made her feel so powerful. She loved the feelings they shared and the fact that this was going so well. But she would keep the secret from Peter, this was only a girly experiment and he had no need to know. She was sure after tonight Michelle would feel her old self again and they could go back to running her factory as before.

Michelle could feel herself on the brink of an orgasm, she wanted so desperately not to though. She was frightened it would put Carla off and this whole dream of a moment would be over. She gritted her teeth and tried to hold back but Carla was wise to the way Michelle's body reacted. She slowed down her pace and rhythm so much she was sure it was now agonising for Michelle. She giggled wickedly as Michelle opened her dark eyes wide. Carla's fingers practically stopped moving as she watched Michelle look up at her.

"_Don't stop Car, please don't stop" _Michelle begged.

Carla obliged and started once again to increase the speed in which her three fingers caressed Michelle. Her thumb gently stroked her perineum for increased pleasure as Michelle began to arch her back and push Carla's fingers deeper inside. Suddenly Michelle screamed with pleasure as she came around Carla's fingers that were now so deep inside her he she could've sworn no one had ever reached that far.

"_Carla!" _she screamed.

Falling back against the pillows she breathed heavily as she felt another orgasm developing. Carla appeared to be panting heavily above her and then in a few awkward movements Carla straightened herself out and pushed her body down on Michelle's. She pulled her fingers out and trailed them in their wet state up Michelle's arm. Stopping and resting them on her friends shoulder she kissed her hard. When she pulled away Michelle's eyes were wide and loving staring up at her.

"_You stopped" _she breathed in a slightly upset tone.

Carla smiled, just showing a flash of her gorgeous white teeth as she walked her fingers across Michelle's collarbone, up her throat and then onto her lips. They parted slightly and Carla felt Michelle's warm breath on her skin.

"_Car…" _Michelle started before Carla placed one of her fingers across her lips to silence her. Michelle smiled with anticipation as she awaited Carla's next move. Suddenly her soaked finger slipped between Michelle's lips and into her mouth where she instantly sucked gently. Whilst Michelle stayed busy immensely enjoying the salty taste of herself, Carla using her spare hand traced her way down Michelle's still clothed torso.

Reaching where her fingers had been busy at work she placed a light kiss upon Michelle's pubic area. She hadn't long been waxed and the skin was as soft and silky as that of a newborn baby. Michelle moaned releasing Carla's finger from her mouth and Carla seized the opportunity to snatch it back. Using both her hands Carla parted Michelle's legs further and then kissed gently everywhere. Michelle squirmed impatiently with longing for Carla to do something, but Carla wasn't ready yet, she was enjoying the teasing.

"_Carla please" _begged Michelle in a whiny tone.

"_Please what?" _teased Carla cruelly.

"_Please Carla, please" _begged Michelle again. She wasn't entirely sure what she was begging for but Carla suspected she knew. She teased Michelle a little longer and then gave in. Using her tongue she pleasured Michelle until she could take no more. Michelle had come at least four times and now seemed exhausted and completely spent. She couldn't deny how satisfied she was by her and Carla's love making, it had gone better than she had expected. She gave a satisfied moan as Carla's lips met hers again.

Falling beside her friend on the mattress Carla propped herself up on one arm and smiled down at Michelle who just couldn't keep her eyes open. She lay flat on her back, her boobs popping out of the top of her dress and her dress all bunched around her waist, exposing her bottom half. Grabbing the duvet Carla covered her friend up and then kissed her gently on the forehead.

Lying back against the other pillow she thought for a minute about staying but when she glanced at the clock seeing it was two in the morning she quickly reached down and zipped up her jeans. She needed to go home and work on things with Peter, if she stayed out he'd get upset and it would just make everything worse. Gently she left the bed and went back out to the living room to find her bag. She would go home and climb in bed beside Peter like none of this had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Carla snuck in and closed the flat door gently so as not to wake Peter or Simon. She still wasn't one hundred percent sobered up as she crossed to the kitchenette, switched on one of the small strip counter lights and reached into the cupboard for a glass. Turning she bent down and searched behind her cleaning products in the cupboard below her sink. She knew she had a bottle of whisky strategically hidden away at the back. Feeling around with her fingers she examined and searched the contents until she felt the cold glass bottle. Grabbing it she dragged it forward and out of the cupboard.

Placing it down beside the glass she hesitated for a minute as she licked her lips and stared at the contents. She was longing for it and couldn't tease herself any longer. Grabbing the bottle quite violently she unscrewed the cap and clinked it against the glass as she poured a generous helping. Picking the glass up she threw the contents to the back of her mouth and swallowed hard as it ran down the back of her throat. She couldn't stop there and the drink continued to flow until she found herself weak at the knees and clinging to the counter to stop her from falling.

Abandoning the empty bottle on the side she started to walk away, her hand caught the glass and it went crashing to the floor as she fell backwards. Putting her arms out instinctively she rested back against the oven and tried desperately to steady herself. She needed to get to bed and get a good night's sleep before she had to run that factory again in the morning. She already knew she was going to have a banging headache and that would be bad enough.

Using the surfaces and walls of her flat Carla stumbled across the room to her bedroom and just prayed that Simon wasn't in there with his dad. He never slept well at Carla's flat when he stayed and more often than not, even at his age he would sneak down and climb in between her and Peter. She knew somehow he did it out of spite though, anything to make her life a misery.

Pushing down the handle she pushed the door open quietly and then slipped in the room leaving the door ajar. Stumbling forward she giggled as she almost fell onto the bed and then she tripped over her own feet and landed square in the middle of her soft mattress. She was so drunk she didn't even notice that the bed was empty. The second her head hit the duvet she was spark out and stayed there all night fully clothed upon the duvet.

The next morning Michelle woke with a dull ache and pounding in her head. Luckily wasn't blinded by sunlight and could only see a slither of light coming from her living room. She threw back the duvet and felt her head spin as she started to move. She really had drunk too much last night and needed to make herself feel a bit brighter before she turned up at the factory. She stumbled from her sheets, straightening her twisted dress out so she wasn't indecently exposed and headed into the main area of the flat. Clasping her forehead she clattered around getting a glass of cold water and then sipped it. She felt instantly refreshed and glanced around her flat it was so untidy. The cushions on the sofa were scattered and some on the floor. The harder she stared at it the more she recollected events of the night before and then she remembered what had happened.

Realisation hit her like a big red bus. She'd slept with Carla but where was she this morning. Michelle felt herself frowning as she made her way back to the bedroom praying Carla had just been wrapped up in the sheets and she'd not noticed. When she opened the door she was only met by disappointment at the sight of her empty bed. Where on earth was Carla?

Carla opened her eyes and had that very groggy feeling she always had after a heavy night on the sauce. She lifted her head out of the sheets and looked around her room. The bed was empty and the sheets untouched on Peter's side. She peeled herself up and looked around dazedly whilst rubbing her throbbing temples. Where was Peter? She pushed herself off of the bed and almost fell right over as her feet met the floor still drunk from the night before. Stumbling forward she made it to the door and then into her apartment living room.

She was quick to notice the top of the whisky bottle on the side and rushed over to pour herself a morning drink. Disappointment soon met her when she realised it was empty and she quickly fell to her knees in front of the same cupboard she had searched last night. Broken glass cut at her legs where she had smashed the glass accidentally last night but none of that mattered, she was desperate for a drink. She batted all the cleaning products to the sides, knocking some of them out onto the floor as she looked for another bottle of alcohol but she wasn't in luck.

Groaning through gritted teeth she stood up and kicked the bleach bottle from her path. She knew she needed to get ready for work and she was sure there was another bottle of whisky located in her desk draws or a filing cabinet. She'd have to have her morning fix at work.

Michelle had taken a long cold shower and wrapped herself in her robe. Sitting on her sofa she stared into space as she remembered Carla's soft lips upon hers and then she felt herself feeling twinges at the thought of what Carla and her had done last night. She couldn't deny though that she was hurt, she'd at least expected her friend to stay the night. Hugging her coffee cup she rested it upon her knees and felt the tears brimming in her eyes as she began to feel rejected.

"_Mum?"_ said Ryan from behind her in a quiet tone as Michelle started to quietly sob

It made Michelle jump and she clapped her hand over her heart as she tried to calm down its suddenly increased rate. She hadn't even realised he was home and hoped he hadn't heard hers and Carla's antics last night.

"_You ok?" _he asked concerned to see his mother so upset as he took a seat beside her. Michelle nodded silently trying not to let any tears fall. Quickly peeling herself from the sofa she headed into her bedroom to get dressed. When she'd gotten out of the shower she'd had ages until she needed to be at work. Now in her room she caught a glimpse of her alarm clock and it was half past nine, she was late! Hurrying she grabbed a big jumper and leggings, threw her hair back in a ponytail and left her flat without a drop of make up.


	9. Chapter 9

Carla sat back in her big leather office chair and lifted her legs up onto the desk so her feet hung loosely off the far edge. She had her back to her workers and hugged the white porcelain mug with a generous helping of whisky. She stared at the clock watching the second hand tick away slowly. Michelle was late, very late not that Carla expected to see her that morning.

Michelle was out of breath as she dashed into the factory and hurriedly said as chirpier good morning she could muster to the girls. It started them off gossiping and chatting about what a state she looked and as a matter of fact what a state Carla had looked when she'd rolled in not an hour before Michelle.

Michelle burst through the office door like a whirlwind but it didn't faze Carla at all, she didn't even jump. She continued to stare at the clock as Michelle muttered away with excuses for her lateness but they fell on deaf ears. Carla was too drunk to care, she had easily put away her first helping of morning whisky and the second was going down just as nicely.

Michelle came up behind her friend's chair and wrapped her arms around Carla's shoulders in an affectionate gesture. She soon pulled away when the strong scent of alcohol left her feeling sick. The fumes from the toxic, strong liquid in Carla's cup stuck in the back of her throat as she gagged.

"_Carla you stink of that stuff!" _she said in a disgusted tone.

After their wonderful and eventful night together she couldn't understand why Carla was in such a state. She could tell Carla was fighting some sort of emotion and hoped it wasn't something to do with their night. Taking her seat opposite she pulled herself up against her desk and opened up the laptop to start work. Just as she did Carla let out a deep sigh and pushed herself back and further down her chair. Placing the mug against her lips she tipped the last of its contents into her mouth and let it run slowly down her throat.

That was it Michelle had had all she could take, sighing she thumped her elbows down on the desk and rested her chin on her clasped together hands. She couldn't watch Carla drink herself into a state and wanted to help with whatever was bothering her. Glancing to the side she peered out onto the factory floor and saw a bunch of the workers hovered around Izzy's machine and staring in at their bosses.

When they saw Michelle staring they all scattered back to their own machines and started stitching away, it didn't stop them gossiping though. Turning back Michelle glanced at Carla who promptly moved herself from her seat and over to the filing cabinet. Placing the mug down on the cabinet she pulled out the top draw and from it the bottle of scotch. Hesitating for just a minute she waited for Michelle to pick her up on it, tell her she didn't need the drink but she failed to, instead her friend stayed silent.

Carla let out a loud huff and then clinked the bottle against the rim of the mug as she poured her third generous helping of the morning. She kept her back to Michelle and relaxed her tensed up shoulders, pursing her lips she lifted the cup to them and then hesitated again. Michelle felt her eyes tearing as she stared at Carla's back, she must only be drinking because something was wrong.

"_Car is everything ok?" _she asked timidly not sure of Carla's mood that morning.

Carla let things fester inside her and then tried to calm the storm before she blew a fuse at Michelle, whom she had to admit didn't need it. Taking a deep breath she spun on her heel and turned to face Michelle. She smiled and headed back to her desk where upon it she slammed down the mug so hard and fast that the contents sloshed so far up the sides some nearly escaped. She glanced outside at the workers, whom now luckily all had their heads down and were working hard. Michelle's eyes followed Carla as she moved over to the office windows and shut all the blinds. Then she turned again and slowly sauntered over to Michelle's desk. They didn't take their eyes off one another as Michelle rested her palms flat out in front of her as she leant across Michelle.

Her smile turned from sweet to wicked in an instant and Michelle felt a rush of nervous excitement. Carla hadn't forgotten last night, it was a relief. Michelle closed her eyes and felt herself leaning in for a kiss she felt a cold breeze as Carla stepped back and stood up straight. Letting her eyes open again she was just in time to see Carla push her chair back from the desk and lean down to grab the arms so as to spin it round so Michelle had no choice but to face her. Carla leant down and her top hung open giving Michelle an eyeful of her bosom and more. Michelle smiled happily as Carla leaned in slowly and placed a full and long kiss upon her lips. Carla's breath was warm and smelt sweet as she pulled away hovering just millimetres away from her lips

'_Kiss me again"_ begged Michelle breathlessly.

Carla was only too happy to oblige, thanks once again to her intoxication. She really did enjoy this sexual hold she was managing to have on Michelle. It was restoring her confidence and her sense of power. She kissed her hard, allowing her tongue to slip just passed Michelle's parted lips and started to explore deep at the back of her mouth. She let go of one arm of the chair and let her hand brush gently between Michelle breasts and lightly down her torso. She stopped at the hemline of Michelle's jumper and slipped her hand up underneath in search of the waistband of her leggings. Finding it she pulled them down briskly which made Michelle gasp.

She was about to start pleasuring Michelle when she heard Rob just outside the door. Carla snatched her hand back so suddenly it took Michelle by surprise and left her exposed and rosy cheeked. Carla's cheeks matched that of her friend's as without invitation Rob entered the office, the biggest grin he could muster up on his face. She didn't think he would be making an appearance today clearly she was wrong. Both women looked a tad embarrassed and Rob couldn't help noticing the slightly tense and uneasy atmosphere in the office.

"_What's going on? Out there they're all gossiping away instead of working" _he demanded whilst glancing past Carla at Michelle rearranging her jumper uncomfortably under her desk. He promptly looked back to Carla for answers as she gave him a cold hard stare.


	10. Chapter 10

Rob threw his head back and chuckled sarcastically before lowering and making eye contact with his sister again. He let out and exasperated sigh and narrowed his eyes at her as he waited for her to explain but Carla continued to disappoint as she kept silent. Michelle started to mutter an explanation from behind and Carla threw her head round to glare at her with warning. She shut up instantly and shyly bowed her head, the last thing she wanted to do was to upset Carla or she'd be on the receiving end of a very cold shoulder and she just couldn't bare that, not now.

Michelle felt her eyes tearing as the tense atmosphere in the office became worse. Carla and Rob were locked in silent stand off but she knew Carla wouldn't back down and Rob was destined to lose. She waited nervously for one of them to break the awkward silence but the tension was painful, she wanted so much just to scream about how she felt towards Carla but feared it would not be accepted. She wasn't even sure how Carla felt about it all, if she blabbed it could be a complete disaster and she'd be rejected like those tatty orange pants Carla had returned home to as produce from her factory. She shivered at the thought and it once again attracted her to Rob's attention.

"_Michelle?"_ he questioned slowly and in a quizzical manor.

"_Yeah" _she replied boldly trying to hide her upset and looking up at Rob with big, watery eyes.

He pushed Carla's shoulder as he passed her and approached Michelle's chair. Keeping his expression plain he leant down and over her as Carla had earlier but in a threatening manner. He stared at her without blinking and asked in a soft but firm voice._ "What's going on?" _

Michelle dared not answer him, frankly she was a little bit scared but she was more scared of Carla. Suddenly she found her confidence and widened her eyes further, sending her eyebrows into high arches. Carla felt a lump in her throat and she didn't dare turn to look behind her. _"Nothing" _she snapped trying to leave her chair.

Rob leaned in closer, forcing her back down onto the leather, his threatening manner becoming worse by the second. Michelle felt herself getting worked up and Carla was the same. Together they were a powerful force to be reckoned with and he would lose.

"_Don't bullshit me Michelle" _said Rob in a snide and suspicious tone.

Carla detected his threatening and angry tone and didn't like it one bit. Who did he think he was, coming in here, shouting the odds and acting like he owned the place. This was her factory god damn it and she refused to put up with his behaviour any longer. He was lucky to even be here after his latest stunt and she wasn't going to take his attitude and crap any longer. Screwing her fists up at her sides she spun round on her heel and then slammed her hands down flat on Michelle's desk.

It made both of them jump and Rob quickly stood up straight releasing Michelle. She jumped up out of her chair too so she was in a less vulnerable position. Carla was breathing in and out deeply through gritted teeth as she stared at her little brother. He stood tall and stared equally as hard back.. Carla was just getting started she opened her mouth and that was it she found herself yelling.

"This is my factory. Who the 'ell do you think ya are coming in 'ere and questioning us?"

She paused dramatically as Rob's jaw dropped and then swiftly continued when he started to utter the beginning of a sentence.

"_I don't want to here it Robert!" _she screamed so loud the workers heard outside. They instantly stopped their machines and turned all their attention to the suddenly silent office from which their bosses voice had screamed out. Rob gave a disrespectful chuckle.

"_You're drunk!" _he accused in a snide tone.

Carla snapped. _"GET OUT OF MY FACTORY!" _Carla screamed in the loudest, sternest voice she could.

But Rob didn't move, he stood firm and chuckled again as he looked at his sister with utter disgust and disapproval. He thought she was pathetic, a drunk with a bad attitude and an even worse sense of business. Carla was raging he was disobeying her and she wouldn't stand for it. Lurching forward she pummelled the sides of her tightly screwed up fists into his chest.

"_Get Out! Get Out! GET OUT!"_ she cried, her eyes watering and her face turning red as she screamed and strained her vocals.

She pushed him back so far he bumped into Michelle who took a firm grip on his arms. He was tense and she could tell he was itching to start a fight but it broke her heart to see Carla so upset. Using all her strength she kept a firm grip on a riled Rob as Carla continued to beat away at him and scream to the point her voice was hoarse and croaky for him to leave. She wouldn't let him hurt her, especially not physically.

"_You're pathetic Carla" _said Rob in his patronising tone.

Carla immediately stopped assaulting her brother and fell to the floor at his feet. Michelle couldn't bare it anymore, he had managed to bring Carla to her knees and destroy her better mood. This was her time to prove her loyalty and love for her raven-haired friend. Aggressively she shoved Rob forward, passed the broken Carla sat on the floor and to the door.

"_Michelle…" _Rob whinged in a firm tone.

"_Just get lost Rob" _she replied snidely as opened the door wide and pushed him out onto the factory floor where he stumbled and fell before the staring workers. The door slammed back in his face as he looked back in that direction. Brushing himself down he scowled at the machinists and ordered them all back to work as he stumbled to his feet and straightened himself up. His intentions were clear, he was going to march back into that office and give the Connor women a piece of his mind. It set the staff off whispering behind his back, speculating the goings on between their bosses.

Michelle had rushed back to comfort Carla, crouching down beside her and rubbing her arms comfortingly. Carla's whole body was shaking and Michelle found herself an emotional mess at the sight of her. Carla was sobbing heavily as she slowly placed herself against Michelle's chest. Michelle held her tight and stroked her hair as she tried to sooth her. She swallowed hard feeling nervous and just wanted to kiss Carla, let her know it would all be ok. Pushing her back she forced her friend to sit up right and look at her.

"_It'll be ok Car" _she reassured and smiled sweetly at her friend.

Carla blinked at her through teary eyes, leaning in she puckered her lips and was pleased when Carla leaned in too. Their lips met and locked instantly, Michelle's fingers entwined in Carla's long hair as she rested her hand on the back of her head. Carla's still shaking hand reached out for Michelle's and their fingertips touched and their fingers slipped together like pieces of a puzzle. They lost themselves in the moment of passion just as Rob pushed opened the office door wide.

He looked on in horror at the sight before his eyes. The nosy workers all left their machines and crowded around in the background. Nothing could have prepared any of them for what they saw, Carla and Michelle, sat on the office floor, lips locked and oblivious to their audience.


	11. Chapter 11

Suddenly Carla got a feeling that they were being watched and slowly pulled away to Michelle's surprise. Michelle's eyes opened slowly and came to focus with Rob holding the door pushed open with a strong arm and the workers huddled in the background peering in. She frowned and this made Carla turn to see the reason for her expression. Anger raged and coursed through her veins, she felt exposed and stupid, this was her private business not something the local gossips should be privy to.

Carla glared at Rob and looked as if she were about to exploded, she was so embarrassed. Rob gave a boyish grin to mark his amusement, Carla and Michelle who'd have thought it, he silently told himself in his head. Carla quickly rose to her feet in attempt to take reins on the control of the situation before Rob did. She gave the machinists a cold hard 'get back to work now!' warning stare. Quickly they all scurried back to their machines, speculating and gossiping about their bosses yet again.

Rob entered the office letting the door slam behind him, he was chuckling away as he looked at Carla and Michelle. He really was amused that he had caught them out. He eventually settled and with a smug grin plastered on his face he placed himself in Carla's chair and pulled himself up to the desk. It was like an inquisition as he placed his hands together and looked them up and down.

"_So…" _he began smugly.

Michelle felt upset she knew Rob would work this to his advantage to keep a firm hand in Underworld and they didn't have much choice, he'd tell the whole street what was going on if they didn't meet his demands. She would let him if it were choice, she had nothing to hide and she wasn't ashamed of her feelings for Carla but it was her friend's feelings she was unsure of.

"_Carla and Michelle ey?" _asked Rob smugly. _"Now that is news!"_ he stated sarcastically.

"_Get out" _ordered Carla in a firm but low voice. She wasn't going to be patronised about her affairs by her younger brother. Who she was intimate with or had relations was her business and hers only, it was bad enough the gossips of Weatherfield had witnessed it, but they were easily dealt with. Rob laughed at her he wasn't finished yet. Michelle stood closely behind Carla and gave Rob a look of warning that he took no notice of.

"_I want to know what's going on Carla?" _he asked.

"_It's none of your business, now get out!" _she replied calmly through gritted teeth but she could still feel that anger bubbling deep inside.

"_It is if I tell Peter" _he threatened feeling rather pleased with himself.

Carla froze, she hadn't thought about that. She loved Peter desperately and he was already beginning to slip through her fingers, the last thing she needed was to lose him over all this. She knew her brother wouldn't back down easily and so decided that the best thing to do was give in.

"_What do you want Rob?" _she asked sadly.

"_Majority shares in Underworld" _ he stated plainly and clearly as if he had been planning to say those words for a lifetime.

Carla was in shock and speechless, had she just heard him say that. She felt a dry lump forming in her throat, she knew he wasn't bluffing. Pressing her lips in a hard line she shook her head and suppressed her tears. She couldn't just hand him control of her factory. Rob shook his head to in a disappointed fashion and drawing in a deep breath through his gritted teeth he narrowed his eyes at his sister and Michelle.

"Fine then I'll go and see Peter shall I?"

Carla felt her heart thump away in her chest, she couldn't let him tell Peter. She really did have no choice. Rob walked passed her and took a firm grip on the door handle in an attempt to make Carla see he was serious, he was going, going to find Peter. He would cause trouble until he got what he wanted just as he had always done.

"_Wait…" _Carla called out when she heard the door start to creak open. Rob let it fall back into the frame. Turning she faced her younger brother and took a deep breath.

"_Fifty percent" _she stated sadly, at least that way they would be partners and she wouldn't lose complete control.

"_Sixty" _replied Rob coldly, he wanted the majority.

Carla was backed into a corner, she couldn't bargain with him, Rob had never been any good at compromise but some things were more important and right now it was Peter. She nodded in agreement and offered out her hand to shake on the deal as Michelle screeched from behind.

"Carla!"

Michelle was shocked, Carla loved Underworld, and it was her business why would she just hand it over to Rob because he threatened to tell Peter that they had kissed. What proof had he, a few local gossips, she and Carla could fight this. A slightly depressed Carla headed back to the filing cabinet to grab her whisky bottle, it was definitely an appropriate time to drown her sorrows. Tipping the bottle she started to pour the contents into her mug. Michelle's hand grabbed it and tried to prise it from Carla's fingers but her grip was too strong.

"_Carla…don't do this" _begged Michelle.

Carla turned round to look up at the women who could just have possibly cost her everything important in her life and her business.

"_Get out Michelle!" _she yelled aggressively. _"Oh and 'Chelle, take that lot with ya" _ she added rudely on the end as she pointed towards the factory floor. She placed the mug to her lips and took a mouthful as she watched Michelle grab her bag and leave the office, glancing sadly back at Carla as she left.


	12. Chapter 12

Rob strutted into the Rovers feeling more than pleased with himself, getting sixty percent of Underworld pretty much secured his future in Weatherfield. He smiled at Tina as he asked for a pint and then looked around the pub to see whom else was in. He noticed Peter sat in the corner nursing an orange juice all by himself and felt the need to take his pint and join him.

Peter didn't even look up as Rob took the seat opposite and coughed to make his presence known. At first he thought Peter was just being rude because they didn't exactly see eye to eye but then he realised that he was actually deep in thought.

"_Everything alright Peter?" _ he asked trying to get some of his attention.

Peter eventually looked up when he realised he'd heard his own name, staring forward he looked at Rob with a knitted brow.

"_Yeah mate, fine" _he answered but Rob knew something was bothering his sister's boyfriend.

Peter's mind was on Leanne, since he'd returned him and Leanne seemed much closer and things were going well with their caring for Simon and splitting their time for him as equally as possible but she was still with Nick. This bothered him deeply, he still had feelings for her and he needed them to be back together, the family that they were before. After all he was a changed man, sobered up and trying to be a good father to his son, he and Leanne could have a good chance at making this work again.

Michelle entered the pub behind the crowd of excited machinists. Her intentions were to have a drink and then scurry home to sulk about the mood Carla was in with her but when she saw Rob sat with Peter her plans changed. She strutted over to the two men abruptly and shoved her hands on her hips when she stopped at the edge of the table.

"_What are you playing at?" _she asked in a stressed tone through gritted teeth. How could Rob betray Carla after the deal they had just made. Seeing him with Peter she just assumed the worst, after all it was easy for her to miss read the situation given Rob's smug expression and Peter's blank. She stared at Rob waiting for an answer.

"_Just having a chat with my friend Peter here?" _he answered coolly. He knew what Michelle was thinking and if he played it right she'd put her foot in it and tell Peter about the kiss. It was a spiteful thing for him to do but he loved Michelle and she had rejected him on more than one occasion. Now she was single if he could make her truly miserable without actually doing anything she could resent him for it but maybe he stood a chance of being with her. He could ride in like a white knight and fixed her shattered life, like the hero to her he longed to be.

"_Rob if you think telling him about me and Carla is a good idea, you're sadly mistaken" _blurted out Michelle without thinking first. She was raging, angry at Rob for being an idiot about everything this afternoon and angry at herself because Carla was upset with her. If she hadn't kissed her they never would have been caught.

"_What about you and Carla?" _joked Rob knowing full well he was winding Michelle up.

"_Oh you know what Rob! Telling Peter that we kissed isn't going to get you control of her factory" _she snapped in retaliation, again without thinking. She kept a focus on Rob as he chuckled away, laughing at her stupidity. She had walked right into it, Peter knew about her and Carla and he hadn't had to say a word.

"_What?" _asked Peter in a confused tone as he looked up at Michelle.

Michelle looked scared as she realised what she'd done. Her eyes instantly filled with tears, she felt the first run gently down and over her warm, rosy embarrassed cheeks. She felt awful and couldn't bring herself to explain what she had just blurted. Rob was such a cunning man and he'd tricked her, she felt terrible. Swallowing the big lump that had formed in her throat she turned quickly and hurried out of the pub.

As she entered the street she shivered as the cold winter afternoon air hit her. She didn't know whether to head back to the factory and explain to Carla, which could make things worse or run home and hide. She went with the latter and literally ran all the way back to her flat. Reaching the door she quickly searched for her keys and popped them in the lock, she hurried inside before anyone spotted her and prayed Ryan wasn't home to see what state she was in either. Carla was going to hate her for this.

Peter looked to Rob for explanation for Michelle's behaviour but was only met by him shrugging his shoulders in an unhelpful gesture. Admittedly though he couldn't really care what that had all been about, his mind was focused on how he could woo Leanne and get his little family back together. His chair scraped against the floor as he pushed it back suddenly and stood up. He muttered a sort of apology and goodbye as he grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and threw it round his shoulders.

Carla's hand fell and hung lifelessly off of the arm of her chair, her fingers loosely gripping the handle of her empty mug. Her feet were up and resting on the desk and her body slumped against the leather with her head cocked to one side. She'd naturally drifted off to sleep a while ago whilst staring into space, mulling over the upsetting events of the afternoon. She couldn't quite believe all that had happened and she was dreading tomorrow's confrontations with Rob. He thought he was getting sixty percent of her factory but Carla wasn't going to give him it. She would tell Peter what had happened tonight after she'd drunk herself up some Dutch courage and he would understand. Rob couldn't win this time, he wasn't going to take what was years of her blood, sweat and tears to turn it into a sweatshop.


	13. Chapter 13

Carla finger's loosened on the mug and it fell from her grip, crashing against the factory office floor and smashing which woke her instantly out of shock. She quickly rubbed her eyes as she came to grips with her surroundings. Her body ached where she had fallen asleep at an uncomfortable angle in her chair and her mouth was as dry as the desert. Pulling herself up straight and removing her legs from where they rested on the desk she pushed on the arms of the chair and stood herself up.

Slowly she walked over to the filing cabinet in search of a bottle, her head was banging and she desperately needed another drink. She had been so foolish today as to let Michelle kiss her in public, well not exactly public but where they could easily be caught. She was disappointed to find no stock and made a mental note to replenish it. Glancing up at the clock she saw it was heading on for ten, no chance of getting any drink tonight on the way back to her flat, all the local shops would be shut.

Carla figured it best to go home to Peter now she'd slept off most of her drunken state and after all they had a lot to discuss. Grabbing her coat from the back of her chair she threw it around her shoulders and grabbed her bag from the desk.

The cold air hit her as she stepped outside. There was no one in sight as she made her way to her car and jumped inside. She'd half expected to see Michelle hanging around waiting to catch her but was relieved to see she wasn't there. She really shouldn't have been driving and she knew that but she was in a hurry to get home. She took it easy and drove slowly, careful not to get stopped by the police seeing as she didn't have the best track record.

Michelle was sat in the dark, clutching the life out of one of her cushions as she hugged it to her chest and sobbed quietly. The silence of her flat was enough to drive the sanest of people crazy but not Michelle, she was grateful to be alone and have time to think. She needed a way to explain and apologise to Carla and just prayed she'd be forgiven. Rob had well and truly set her up and losing Carla would be the ultimate price she could pay for her stupidity.

Carla parked her car in the allocated space for her flat and headed inside. She hoped Peter wouldn't be asleep as she climbed the stairs. Opening the door she walked into her flat, it was dark with no signs of life. Carla wasn't worried though, she just assumed he had Simon for tea at his dads or was delivering him back to Leanne. Flicking on the light she entered, placing her bag on a stool and her keys on the side. She ran her hand over the counter as she walked round and into her kitchenette to dive into that cupboard under the sink. Then she remembered she had emptied that yesterday night.

Taking a deep breath she turned to flick on the kettle, beside it lay a folded piece of notepaper. Carla picked it up slowly and glanced at it, written in black in was her name and in Peter's penmanship. She was curious as to its contents and so opened it up quickly as the kettle started to boil away. Inside it read:

'_**Dear Carla,**_

_**My heart belongs to Leanne. I'm sorry. **_

_**Please forgive me love. **_

_**Peter xxx'**_

The note fluttered from her fingers and open upon the counter. She couldn't believe what she'd just read, how could Peter do this to her after everything they had been through. Momentarily Carla couldn't breathe, clutching her stomach with one hand and the counter with the other she gasped for air as her eyes began to tear. His heart belonged to Leanne, what bullshit she thought. She felt physically sick at the sight of that bitch's name staring up at her from the paper.

Bile rose is her throat as she hurried to the bathroom, falling to her knees she craned her head over the toilet bowl and choked as she gagged. She could feel it, the vomit sat at the back of her throat as she cried and wretched, the noise echoing off the ceramic of the bowl. Her tears and sobs were so heavy that her face was red and her throat strained. Tears stained her cheeks as she choked and coughed just trying to force the vomit out because its taste was vile.

Carla was in such a state as she pulled her head back up and gasped in a few deep breaths. She despised being sick and the burn it left in her throat. Her teary eyes seemed to be drying up and her stomach didn't feel so rough. She was hurt, a broken woman, how could Peter chose Leanne over her? Picking herself up off the floor Carla dragged herself up and to the sink to take a good look in the mirror. Her mascara had run all down her rosy cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot and red. What she needed now more than ever was a friend, shoulder to cry on, she needed Michelle. Sniffling she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. Turning from the bathroom she hurried out and grabbed her bag and keys, slamming the flat door on her way out.

When the buzzer rang it took Michelle by such surprise it frightened her and made her jump out of her skin. She hoped it wasn't Steve come to rescue the damsel in distress or Rob to gloat about his silly little set up. When the buzzer rang again she slowly pulled her legs out from underneath her and got up to press the intercom.

"_Who is it?" _she asked in a shaky voice.

"_It's me Chelle" _said Carla's voice, crackling away through the intercom.

Michelle was shocked and speechless. Carla was the last person she had expected to see tonight but she was happy she was there. She pressed the buzzer to let her in and quickly wiped her eyes, the last thing she wanted was for Carla to see that she had been crying. She was just finishing and taking one last deep breath when Carla opened the door. Turning to face her friend Michelle painted on a false smile but it dropped instantly when she saw her all panda eyes and upset. Opening up her arms she walked towards Carla who fell into them and again began sobbing heavily.


	14. Chapter 14

Michelle pulled Carla away and held her at arms length for examination. Her friend's eyes were red and extremely puffy, she had mascara tearstains all down her cheeks and she stank of booze. Michelle didn't know why she was there and what had upset her so much but she suspected it had something to do with her earlier outburst in the pub. She felt terribly guilty even though Rob had set her up and she didn't know whether to just start apologising to Carla profusely now or ask what was wrong in case it was something completely unrelated.

Smiling sweetly she looked at Carla who just continued to let the tears fall and roll slowly down her cheeks as she bowed her head. She felt that lump of guilt forming in her throat and tried not to choke on it as she began to ask Carla that all important question.

"_Carla what's happened?" _

Michelle's voice was soft and low as she spoke and Carla found it comforting. Shaking to free herself of Michelle's grasp she stood back and looked back up to face her friend eye to eye, she wanted desperately to explain but didn't want to repeat what the note had said. She could still see it clear as day, those words scribbled down on that paper lying by her kettle, she could've kicked herself for not having brought it with her, that would have been so much more easier than having to explain.

"_Peter loves Leanne" _she whimpered, the words she thought vile as they left her lips.

Michelle gasped, one of horror and then quickly leant forward to envelope Carla in a hug but she stepped back putting her hands up as a sign of defence and turning away so as not to invite any further comforting. She couldn't bear now to be touched even if it was by Michelle, today had already been a disaster and she didn't want any further complication.

"_Has he left you Carla?" _asked Michelle inquisitively and in an almost pleased tone.

Carla glared at her, what a question to ask and wasn't it obvious she thought? but she had noticed how Michelle seemed pleased by this. Her mind was running through all sorts of thoughts and now she had a new one, had Michelle told Peter something that had made him leave. She soon shook the thought though realising it was just her being paranoid and silly, she just needed someone to blame but that shouldn't be Michelle it was Leanne.

She sighed heavily and softened her expression towards her friend. Those words were painful though, she just wasn't strong enough to repeat them so her response was just a nod. Michelle's smile changed to one of sympathy when Carla one again started sobbing heavily and folded her arms across her chest in a way of trying to protect herself.

"_Oh Carla" _Michelle exclaimed softly and this time moved forward and wrapped her arms around Carla without meeting resistance. Carla's head fell heavily onto her shoulder and Michelle gently stroked her hair as she hushed and comforted her.

Eventually Carla's tears ceased and she opened up her eyes that stung and stared forward at Michelle's dining table and window that looked out over the dark street. She sniffled as she pulled herself up from Michelle's shoulder and felt her friend's hand fall away from her head. She suddenly felt very stupid for having got so upset and come running to Michelle especially after the way her attitude had been towards her earlier, she didn't deserve her kindness.

"_I'm sorry 'Chelle" _ said Carla as she stepped back and once again stood alone.

Michelle smiled, Carla hadn't a thing to apologise for, it was her who had put the poor woman in an uncompromising position earlier in the factory and it was her who had blurted out their actions in front of Carla's now ex boyfriend. She was the only one who should be apologising but Carla's explanation of Peter's reason for leaving was too vague for her to know the full reasoning behind it. Michelle was just pleased Carla no longer seemed mad at her and that their friendship was back on track so she decided tonight was not the time to stupidly admit to ruining a relationship that she didn't want in force anyway.

"_Nothing to be sorry for Carla" _she smiled sweetly. _"Lets have a drink and just get you cheered up 'ey, stay here tonight and we'll figure it all out in the morning" _Michelle offered. Obviously she realised that another shot of alcohol was probably the last thing Carla actually needed right now, but a drink helped her friend to cope and she was there to be supportive.

Carla nodded in agreement, Michelle must have been reading her mind a drink was just what she was craving. She smiled back at Michelle as she made her way round to the fridge and from it grabbed a bottle of white wine she'd found stashed in a cupboard when she'd arrived home in a state earlier after the events at the factory and had put to chill so she could drown her sorrows later that night. She figured it were better there were two of them to share it and quickly grabbed two glasses and headed for the sofa.

"_Come on Car, get comfy"_ she said chirpily as she crossed her legs and twisted open the cap of the bottle. Seconds later Carla slumped down on the sofa beside her. Michelle poured the first glass and handed it to Carla who took it in a shaky grip, having then poured her own glass she popped the open bottle on the table beside the sofa and turned to face Carla.

"_Cheers" _said Michelle as she giggled and clinked her glass against Carla's.

"_Yeah" _answered Carla in a somber tone as she placed the glass to her lips and threw back her head as she downed its contents all too quickly. Michelle watched her sympathetically this was definitely Carla at a low point, she just wished she could do more to help but she wasn't sure what.

Carla pulled the glass away and turned round to look at Michelle, lust just took over Carla needed the comfort, the same as she'd had last night. Suddenly she leaned forward taking Michelle momentarily by surprise but the second Carla's lips made contact with hers she found she couldn't resisted either. As Carla forced her back she let the full glass of wine free of her grip where it fell to the floor and spilt all over the rug. With both her hands now free she placed them on Carla's cheeks and allowed her friend to take control of the situation again.


	15. Chapter 15

Carla's body weight pushed down on Michelle as their kiss became more passionate and Carla's tongue forced its way passed Michelle's slightly parted lips. Michelle gave a small moan as she felt Carla's tongue exploring and pushing to the back of her throat and her hands slipped to her friend's shoulders where they rested gently. Michelle's eyes closed as she began to feel relaxed and at ease with Carla's advances, it was obviously what they both wanted even if Carla had been drinking. But Michelle was determined of one thing whatever this was she would be no rebound for Peter.

Their lips parted and Carla pulled away suddenly panting for breath. Sitting up she pulled herself off of Michelle completely and turned away. Her mind was running, what was she thinking leading Michelle on like this when she wasn't sure of her feelings. Earlier their public display had been an embarrassment and her brother had laughed in her face, she wasn't sure she could live with this or if it was even what she wanted. Carla already felt terribly guilty for leading Michelle on and her head was pounding painfully, turning away further from her friend she began to massage her temples.

Carla hated to be frustrated and Michelle didn't like seeing her that way. Sitting herself up and feeling slightly rejected and wound up Michelle grabbed the wine bottle from the floor and Carla's empty glass from the table. She quickly filled it and shoved it back down on the table in front of Carla. Upon hearing the glass placed in front of her Carla opened her eyes and allowed it to come into focus. She could almost taste it in her mouth as she began to salivate. Temptation was all too much for her and her shaking hand reached out and wrapped around the glass as she lifted it to her lips.

She quickly drained its contents and placed it back down on the table before turning to face Michelle. Her friend looked upset and hurt as she stared at Carla, the bottle of wine firmly gripped in her hand and her lips pressed into a thin hard line. Michelle wasn't angry though, not yet anyway. Her eyes were wide and watery, as they seemed to glare at Carla. Keeping her gaze fixed firmly on Carla she leant forward and tipped the bottle to pour Carla another glass.

The sound of the wine hitting the glass was like music to Carla's ears and she instantly wanted to pick it up and swallow the contents. But Michelle was using the alcohol as a means of torture upon Carla, she knew that she was unable to resist a drink and once intoxicated enough would agree to anything Michelle wanted, especially if she kept feeding her what she craved without judgement. On Michelle's part it was a slightly malicious act but she knew that this was right for them both and that Carla just needed a little encouragement.

Carla licked her lips as Michelle finished pouring and the second she had pulled the bottle upright and away from her glass she snatched it up and glugged down the contents in a very un-ladylike fashion. Michelle smirked away to herself as she watched Carla, some of the wine spilling from the side of her lips as she tried to consume the contents as quickly as possible. Carla gasped as she finished and held the empty glass in front of her as she stared at Michelle whose demeanour had suddenly changed. Narrowing her eyes Carla eyed Michelle suspiciously vaguely aware that her friend was up to something.

Michelle was overcome with lust as she stared back at Carla with a blank expression. She wanted nothing more than to feel Carla's hands on her soft skin, her lips pressed against hers and for it to lead to much more just as it had last night but Carla seemed to be holding back. They seemed to sit in an awkward silence for ages before Michelle found she just couldn't take it anymore. She suddenly lurched forward and grabbed Carla's face pulling her lips to her own. Carla luckily wasn't taken by surprise by her actions and naturally reacted by returning the kiss and before long she found Michelle pushing her back down into the cushions and pressing her weight on top of her.

It was almost too forceful and she felt so vulnerable as Michelle pressed her weight down upon her. Carla found herself suffocating and feeling suddenly claustrophobic. Michelle was suddenly becoming more and more forceful when she had Carla as far pushed down as she could, Carla couldn't stand it another second and emotion mixed with the alcohol took over as she tried to fight Michelle off.

Michelle felt Carla's body tense beneath her and instantly stopped with the kisses when she felt her friend's hands desperately clawing at her own and slipping as they tried to pull them away. Sitting up Michelle stared down at her friend who was practically shaking and her eyes looked fearful. Her instinct kicked in and she reached for Carla's cheek, cupping it gently and she felt her flinch the second her fingertips made contact.

"_Oh Carla" _she sighed realising that Carla was frightened and she suspected she might know why. She'd let the power of controlling Carla out of spite go to her head, teasing her as she suspected Carla had done to her last night and only a few seconds ago. Carla looked terrified though and that's when Michelle realised she'd maybe pushed her too far, too fast, in fact Carla looked as though she might burst into tears any second.

"_I'm sorry" _whispered Michelle as she stroked her cheek lightly. _"What's wrong sweetie?" _she asked softly as Carla's eyes began to tear. Carla knew what she wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to explain instead she nervously avoided eye contact with Michelle and let the tears begin to spill from her eyes leaving them once again in an awkward silence.


	16. Chapter 16

The silence lasted for no longer than ten minutes, Carla realised she had to explain to Michelle, her friend at least deserved that. She pulled in her lips and sucked them momentarily feeling nervous and trying to summon up the courage to tell Michelle what had just come over her and how she was actually feeling. Taking a deep breath she turned to face Michelle.

"_I'm sorry 'Chelle its just…it just reminded me…" _she mumbled not able to say what she really wanted to. What she was trying to explain to Michelle was that if she wasn't in control it began to remind her of the night that Frank had raped her. The thought of it made her shiver suddenly and so violently that Michelle picked up on it and frowned out of concern, she was desperate to know what Carla was trying to tell her.

"_Carla please try and explain, I want to help you" _said Michelle grabbing her friend's hands and squeezing them gently.

Carla gazed at Michelle longingly, she was dying to avoid this topic of conversation and knew of only one way she could shut her up. Leaning forward she reached out and cupped Michelle's cheek, although upset she was sure she could manage this. Gently smiling she watched Michelle start to melt at her touch. Now was time to make her move, take back the control and hide her vulnerability. It was true that Peter had hurt her by leaving her for Leanne but in Michelle Carla had a best friend and support she desperately craved. Michelle to Carla was a soft knocking opportunity and she knew that it was too good a one to pass up, it was now or never to make her decision, did she really want Michelle for a lover?

Her lips brushed Michelle's as they met she was teasing her waiting for her to melt further. It was amazing how a little power could go straight to Carla's head and make her feel better. Michelle whispered Carla's name almost desperately as she felt the intensity between them grow. That was enough to make Carla give in, she pushed her lips against Michelle's and kissed hard.

Carla lifted her legs up on to the sofa and shuffled round up onto her knees, the whole time keeping her lips firmly locked with Michelle's. As Michelle had done to her earlier Carla forced Michelle down and onto the cushions. Brushing her free hand over Michelle's left breast and gently down her tummy she stopped and rested at the hemline of her jumper, hesitating for just a moment she felt Michelle's breathing momentarily hitch. Pulling away she smiled down at Michelle and watched her squirm impatiently as she waited for Carla's next move and hesitated to make any of her own in case she scared Carla again.

"_Chelle, I think we need to talk about this" _stated Carla suddenly which took Michelle by surprise. She'd enjoyed being in a dreamy state and seduced by Carla. Pulling back Carla sat back on her heels staring at Michelle, she was ready to discuss this seriously because both of them needed to know where they stood in this relationship before it went too far.

"_How do you actually feel about me? Our relationship Michelle, what are we actually doing here?" _Carla blurted out bluntly. She was desperate to know how Michelle really felt and was determined not to push their newly established romantic relationship without concrete assurance that Michelle really did want the same thing, because even she doubted whether it was actually a good idea.

Both of their luck with men had been dreadful and so Michelle was certain she had given them up, in fact she was certain she didn't know why Carla was asking her that question she was sure she'd made her feelings well and truly clear. Sitting up straight she fiddled nervously with her fingers on her lap and stared across at Carla. A small lump had formed in her throat as she grew nervous about answering Carla's questions and she was terribly scared of rejection if she wanted something different to Carla.

"_I think you know Carla" _Michelle said softlyhoping that Carla would volunteer some more of her feelings first.

"_Well you see Michelle that's the thing int'it, I think I know but I wanna know if we feel the same" _Carla riddled.

"_I want you Carla" _answered Michelle throwing herself straight in at the deep in.

"_Good" _answered Carla flashing Michelle a cheeky smile. Leaning forward she went to kiss Michelle again and force her back into the position she had had her in less than ten minutes ago. Michelle wasn't satisfied, Carla hadn't said how she felt or what she wanted. Pushing her flat palms onto Carla's chest she held her back.

"_What's the matter 'Chelle" _Carla asked.

"_You didn't say how you felt Carla. Or what ya want?" _answered Michelle, challenging her friend.

"_Int' it obvious" _answered Carla grinning away seductively at Michelle. All doubt she had felt earlier had left her mind and her mind was made up, Michelle would be her third Connor, the lucky one. They had been friends for years, their bond strong and as far as relationships go she they'd be amazing.

Taking Carla's hand Michelle gave it a little squeeze and smiled. She was about to take another giant leap and hoped Carla wouldn't mind. Time was ticking on and it was getting late, glancing over at the bedroom door Michelle licked her lips nervously.

"_Carla, come to bed?" _she asked, rushing to get her words out and trying not to choke.


	17. Chapter 17

Carla was on her feet before Michelle could say another word and had her hand extended out for her to take. Slowly Michelle obliged, having been the one to make the suggestion she had assumed she'd have to lead Carla but that was obviously not the case. Her hand slipped gently into Carla's where she felt her friend's fingers wrap tightly around it before in one swift movement Carla pulled Michelle up and caught her in her arms.

Their bodies were now so close that their breasts were just touching. Carla felt Michelle's body tense as her hand fell slowly to her lower back and she pushed them even closer together. It was all very intense for Michelle, she wasn't used to Carla being so in control of her emotions and the situation lately and had again expected to have to be the main instigator in this affair so she was pleasantly surprised with Carla's sudden behaviour.

"_So you want me to take you to bed?" _whispered Carla seductively as she stared into Michelle's sparkling eyes.

Nodding Michelle kept the eye contact and then tried to instigate a kiss but Carla turned away with a giggle. Michelle almost stumbled to the floor as Carla vigorously pulled her forward in the direction of her room. Opening the door Carla was met by the scene of last night's crime, the side of the bed on which she'd lay still made and the side Michelle had clearly tumbled from that morning in a hurry a mess. Giggling again she pulled Michelle in behind her and then quickly spun around to face her again.

Moving slowly Carla put her arm back around Michelle's waist and pulled her in tight. Nudging her friend's hair back with her nose Carla let her lips gently brush Michelle's neck as she hesitated to kiss her. Michelle's heart was beating erratically in her chest as she felt the warmth of Carla's breath just behind her ear, she was eager to push on and keen to get down to business but it was becoming ever apparent that Carla enjoyed the chase and wasn't going to give into her urges anytime soon.

The intensity between the two of them was really starting to get heated up. Michelle's fingers were itching to rip Carla's clothes from her body and ravish her but she had to be patient. Carla's comfort zone was definitely being able to be in control and Michelle was beginning to realise that if she tried to take this Carla started to back away. Waiting impatiently she let Carla pull away and look at her, something about the way Carla was smiling and her eyes twinkled gave Michelle thrills. She knew that look, it was dangerous, it meant Carla was feeling flirty and was ready to play. Instantly she knew their chemistry was perfect it was going to be an enjoyable night.

Carla watched Michelle's chest rising and falling quickly as if her friend was filled with a nervous excitement. Reaching out slowly she rested her hands gently on Michelle's hips and took a deep breath.

"_So Michelle, what do you want to do?" _Carla asked in a low voice bravely.

Michelle suddenly felt her mouth go dry and her mind blank, was Carla letting her have the control? Excitement suddenly got the better of her and she just wanted to tackle Carla down onto the bed as if she was some sort of animal pouncing on her prey but managed to resist the urge.

"_What do you want me to do?" _she asked almost choking on her words due to the dryness of her throat.

Carla suddenly had a sad look in her eyes. That playful twinkle and grin disappeared into thin air. Michelle felt guilty, was it something she'd said or done, why was Carla suddenly so glum? Staring at her she waited nervously for an answer and prayed Carla wasn't suddenly about to have a change of heart and reject her. The silence was almost unbearable, opening her mouth Michelle went to continue when Carla interjected and answered.

"_Love me 'Chelle" _she answered sadly, glancing down to stare at her feet. She too was scared of rejection from Michelle. The feelings they suddenly shared and had developed in the last twenty four hours were terribly intense and Carla was certain neither of them were one hundred percent sure of their newly discovered emotions.

Michelle thought very differently though, she'd had these feelings for Carla for a while now but had kept them buried deep down inside knowing Carla wasn't the sensitive type. When she'd come home after Carla's rape and seen her in such a state it had just confirmed them. When Kieran had left if Carla hadn't been so wrapped up in Peter Barlow and not so vulnerable Michelle would have made her move.

"_I do love you" _stated Michelle gently as she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Carla's shoulders to hug her. _"I do love you" _she re-iterated again in a whisper.

Carla's head fell gently on her shoulder as her heavy sobs began again. Stroking her friend's hair gently Michelle comforted her as she held her tight. Poor Carla, she'd been through so much and her emotions seemed to change in an instant without reasonable explanation. Sniffling, Carla eventually pulled herself from Michelle's embrace and stood up straight to face her, once again she'd ruined their moment and she couldn't apologise enough. Michelle saw an opportunity to step up and do as Carla had asked, she could love her, love her like no one else ever had.

Leaning forward Michelle pounced, her lips hitting Carla's firmly and her friend fell back and down onto the mattress as she tumbled on top of her. Her hands slipped into Carla's silky raven coloured hair as she devoured her with a heated amount of passion. Keeping their lips locked Carla slowly shimmied back up the bed, Michelle crawling slowly in time with her. Settling back comfortably against one of the pillows Carla let Michelle continue to lead. One of Michelle's hands rested gently on Carla's cheek as the other ran gently down her body and stopped at the top of her leggings where her fingers eventually slipped underneath the waistband.


	18. Chapter 18

Carla's body tensed at the feel of Michelle's fingertips gently stroking at her skin. Carla lifted her hips helpfully as Michelle sat up and rested on her knees. Using both her hands she pulled Carla's leggings down quickly exposing her lacy underwear. Peeling them down and off her legs Michelle threw them over her shoulder where they then landed on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Running her hands up Carla's silky smooth legs slowly Michelle felt her heart start to pound harder and heavier than it had before. She was so excited but nervous at the same time about being the commander this time, Carla was willingly letting her have the control and she couldn't let her down. If they could share the control of the relationship they would both be happy.

She let her hands slide up and over Carla's lacy knickers and glide up and over her torso as she slowly pushed her top up until the bottom, under wire of her bra became visible. Licking her lips naughtily she grinned down at Carla and then continued. Grabbing Carla's top with her fingers she pulled it up exposing her friend's breasts and Carla helped by sitting up so Michelle could remove her top completely by pulling it over her head. Her breathing now matched the pace and rhythm of Michelle's as she lowered herself back down onto the pillow.

Michelle gazed longingly at Carla's gorgeous body pinned beneath her, just in her sexy black underwear and like a present just waiting to be unwrapped, for Michelle this was like her birthday and Christmas all in one. She wasn't sure what was making her feel so much more attracted to Carla right now but she suspected that the drink was helping her to deal with her feelings for Carla and giving her the ability to express herself in the way she'd always hoped.

Placing each of her hands over Carla's breasts she felt them tense and a small, almost inaudible moan escape her friend's lips. She was pleased to see Carla finally relaxed and happy as her hands gently caressed her chest. Lowering her face to Carla's so their lips could meet once again and they could continue the routine of kissing passionately they had started earlier, Michelle let her hands slip away from Carla's breasts. One travelled upwards and gently stroked at Carla's neck as the other ran down the length of her body and Michelle gently trailed her fingers up and down Carla's thigh.

Carla felt her body responding naturally to Michelle's loving actions and was pleased she felt so calm. Her confidence with the situation was building nicely as Michelle took great care to make sure each movement came with ease and wasn't rushed or forced. Her hands were still by her side as she held back and let Michelle do what she needed to but her fingers were itching to reach up and stroke her soft skin. Carla held out as long as she could but her desire was too strong, lifting her hand slowly and carefully she let it brush against Michelle's arm.

Michelle suddenly broke of their kiss and sat back up where she starred down at Carla and frowned. She was worried that Carla's sudden touch was one of warning but that wasn't Carla's intention at all, the last thing she had wanted was to distract Michelle from their intimate moment.

"_You ok?" _Michelle whispered down in a soft but concerned tone.

Carla nodded her head and it rustled against the pillow with her movement. She wanted to tell Michelle but this wasn't the time to talk, instead she lifted her hand and cupped it gently to Michelle's cheek. Smiling up at her friend and caressing her soft skin slowly with her thumb she watched Michelle melting at her touch. Pulling herself up into a seated position, her legs still stretched out in front of her between Michelle's, Carla used her other hand to pull her body into hers. Breathing heavily she paused and let Michelle feel it beating against her face.

Michelle was baffled by what was happening between them, they were so close yet so far. It was almost like Carla was teasing her as she blew hot and cold about what they were on the brink of doing. Carla although terribly nervous again and feeling slightly overwhelmed by everything that she was feeling moved her hand away from Michelle's cheek and let it rest gently on Michelle's hip. She wasn't really sure how this whole thing made her feel and with every second passing she was becoming more and more sober but not feeling regretful of any of this, usually when she made a drunken mistake that's how she felt and it was how she had felt after last night.

Somehow tonight was different though, it was a feeling that she'd only experienced once before. Those butterflies in her stomach making her feel nauseous, that rush she got when they were together and her heart desiring something she knew was almost forbidden. It was like Liam all over again, it was these Connor's and the spell they could put her under. Her lips were dry and her mouth even drier as she parted her lips and swallowed down hard the lump that was starting to develop in her throat.

Leaning forward she kissed Michelle hard again, her need for their intimacy suddenly inflamed. Michelle's body acted out her surprise as it tensed in Carla's grip, she was thrilled that things suddenly seemed to be getting heated up again, after all that was the only thing Michelle wanted right now. Carla's hands slipped beneath Michelle's baggy top and started to push it up and off of her body, her intention to pull it over Michelle's head and expose her, as she was herself.

When Michelle finally realised what Carla was up too she lifted her arms up slowly as the material glided up and over her head momentarily blocking her vision of Carla. As soon as her vision of her beautiful friend, boss and ex sister in law was restored Michelle couldn't help but give a wide grin, that matched Carla's seductive smile.

"_So 'Chelle we gonna do this?" _asked Carla in a low seductive whisper as she flashed a little tooth when widening her smile.

Michelle bit her bottom lip as she nodded and Carla could see her eyes twinkling mischievously, she had to admit that alone was enough to drive her wild. All she needed to do now was remove Michelle's bottoms and they would be in business. She wanted Michelle to love her and now her cravings were on edge, she had to have her, right now.


	19. Chapter 19

Taking a firm grip on the waistband of Michelle's leggings Carla ripped them down hurriedly as she gave an excited giggle. Michelle's smile was widening too as she lifted each of her legs on after another so Carla could undress her properly. Throwing Michelle's leggings to one side and off of the bed, Carla let herself lie back against the pillow.

For a moment both women stared at each other, their chests rising and falling quickly as they both felt a surge of excitement, they were going to actually do this properly. Michelle swooped down quickly and pressed her chest against Carla's as she started again to kiss her hard. Carla did the same back, slowly allowing her hands to find their way into Michelle's sleek and smooth hair.

Michelle's hand travelled the length of Carla's body gently caressing her skin as she debated how long she should leave it before she should start pleasuring the beauty beneath her. The other hand rested gently to one side on the mattress as she used it for support. The second Carla let her tongue slip passed Michelle's slightly parted lips Michelle found she couldn't resist any longer, something about the way Carla's tongue pushed for the back of Michelle's throat told her Carla was ready and searching for the pleasure she craved.

Her finger hooked the top of Carla's knickers as she slowly pulled them down at one side. Carla's skin felt silky and smooth to her fingertips and she loved the sensation. Michelle felt Carla tense as she slowly trailed one of her fingers down lower and lower. She found herself teasing Carla as she started to gently tickle her with one finger in just the right sensitive spot and it delighted her. Carla's body stared to contour as she arched her back giving Michelle a much deeper access, she knew Michelle's fingers were seconds away from delving to pleasure her deeply and she wanted to make it as easy as possible.

Suddenly Carla gasped and in that moment Michelle knew she was doing right, small moans continued to fall from Carla's lips as she let her fingers slowly rotate inside her friend. Carla lay back and let her body succumb to its urges and she was trying to hold out on having an orgasm too early, because she didn't want to disappoint Michelle by making her think they were over before they had even started. Lowering her body back to the bed Carla restricted Michelle's access to her so they could slow things down. This was a perfectly good moment in both their lives and she'd hate to ruin that with eagerness for her own pleasure.

Letting her own hands slip from Michelle's hair and onto her arms, she felt a little useless just lying there even if she was enjoying herself. Giggling wickedly she gripped Michelle's arms firmly and taking her by surprise flipped her onto her back the other side of the bed. Continuing to giggle and pant excitedly Carla crawled on top of a shocked Michelle and pinned her between her thighs. Her fingers hooked either side of Michelle's bra cups and pulled them down so her nipples jumped out and over the material that now bunched underneath them.

Michelle watched wide eyed as Carla's lips met her nipple and gently suckled at it, the sensation strange to her but becoming ever more pleasurable as she became used to it. Whilst her lips were pre-occupied Carla let her fingers run the length of Michelle's tummy where she felt her tense up the lower her fingers went. She felt better now, back on top and in control in the position she was most used to and happy in.

Pleasuring Michelle came naturally to Carla as she switched from one nipple to another, kissing, suckling and nipping gently at them, her fingers slowly caressing Michelle as she had done to her earlier. Michelle moaned, groaned and squirmed with every movement that Carla made, change of direction her fingers made and each kiss she received upon her breasts. Her body was reacting in a way she'd never felt before and she loved it, every detail of their love making just seemed more intense.

Their ritual continued for a while, just teasing each other with tricks of their fingers before they stepped it up a notch and started to entertain each other orally. Both of them found it most enjoyable and more than they had ever imagined.

The mixed noises of screams of ecstasy, moans of pleasure and heavy panting came pouring loudly from the room, just as the main door to the flat opened and in crept Ryan. He was trying his best to be quiet having not wanted to disturb his mother so late in the night and to avoid a lecture on coming home drunk. He was stopped dead in his tracks though by what he heard and wished he was deaf, one of the voices was unmistakeably his mother's but to whom did the other belong? Not really wanting to pry but dreading going into his room and having to hear anymore of that through the paper thin walls of the flat. Going to the kitchen he grabbed a glass and poured some milk from the fridge, praying his mother and her guest wouldn't be long. The noises he found disturbing and quickly hurried over to switch on the television and find something he could use to drown it out.

Suddenly hearing the sound of the television Michelle lifted her finger to Carla's lips and silenced her. Her eyes were wide with alarm and she looked a little scared to Carla, what had suddenly stopped her from enjoying herself. Then she heard it too, someone else was in the flat and there was only one person it could be. Carla's expression matched Michelle's, her nephew could _**not**_ catch them like this. Climbing off of Michelle she lay quietly beside her and started to panic, what were they going to do?


	20. Chapter 20

Michelle turned her head quickly to face Carla as her friend did the same, both of them mirroring each other's expression of worry. They both knew that if Ryan caught them in this uncompromising position, things would become instantly more difficult and that he would not understand. Michelle knew her son better than anyone and the last thing she needed to happen right now was for him to not trust her and threaten to leave, she'd only just got him home.

Slowly moving Michelle pulled herself up and off of the bed. She was still indecently exposed and quickly grabbed her robe from the chair in the corner of her room. Throwing it on she hurried to her bedroom door and before opening it and braving the confrontation with Ryan she glanced round at Carla. With a pleading expression she raised her finger to her lips and stared at Carla until she nodded gently in understanding.

The bedroom door crept open silently and Michelle was able to emerge without alerting Ryan's attention. Quietly closing the door behind her she made her presence known when it clicked shut. Ryan instantly looked up and over in the direction from which he heard the noise to see his mother standing with her head almost bowed and her arms wrapped around her middle.

"'_Iya Love, I didn't hear you come home" _she said as her cheeks turned rosy.

"_Yeah been home a while, who's in there with ya?" _asked Ryan bluntly and with a grin.

He could read his mum like a book and she'd never been any good at hiding anything from him. She looked embarrassed, rosy cheeks and all flustered by his question. Michelle didn't know what she could give as an answer, she needed a good excuse, stuttering and stammering as she tried to think Michelle prayed for a miracle.

Carla still lying in bed could vaguely hear the topic of conversation outside the door and knew Michelle was struggling to provide Ryan with a believable story. She couldn't bear it any longer and so she too clambered off of the bed and found her clothes amongst the many of Michelle's upon the floor. Hurriedly she dressed herself and took a quick look at her appearance in the mirror so she could smooth her hair and straighten up any smudged makeup.

She knew it was risky her then appearing from Michelle's bedroom but if they were serious about this relationship she figured Ryan needed to know sooner or later. Heading for the door she listened momentarily to Michelle's incomprehensible stutters and couldn't let her suffer a second longer, gently pressing down on the handle she opened up the door. Michelle was stopped in her tracks as Ryan's grin dropped from his lips and he appeared to be staring beyond her, she hadn't even heard the door behind her open.

"_Aunt Carla?" _questioned Ryan, a slight trace of bemusement apparent in his tone.

"_Surprise" _exclaimed Carla, finding herself now short of words.

Michelle's head threw round to behind her and she glared at Carla, great, Ryan had already quizzed her as to who she was with and how on earth was she going to explain this! How stupid was Carla? Michelle was fuming, continuing to glare she watched as Carla squeezed out of the bedroom and stood at her side. The room filled with an awkward and extremely tense silence as mother and son both waited for one to speak first. Michelle knew it was her duty, she'd have to explain now but Ryan managed to utter the first words as she was thinking how she could put this whole situation.

"_Were you and Aunt Carla…?" _Ryan asked, too shocked to complete his sentence but aware his mother knew exactly what he was asking.

Michelle swallowed down the hard, dry lump that had formed in her throat and turned to Carla with a shrug as she silently begged for her help. She couldn't answer her sons question and desperately needed Carla to take a step up and explain her way. Ryan frowned at them both as he awaited reasonable explanation although he really didn't need it.

"_Ryan, we… umm look me and your mum…" _Carla started hesitantly and stuttering before Ryan interrupted her.

"_I heard enough, I really don't want to hear the details" _said Ryan with disgust.

Shaking his head Ryan with pursed lips looked at his mother, his disgust apparent in his expression and tears shining in his eyes. His mum and his aunt, together like that, he didn't need them to say it or come up with excuses, he knew what he'd heard and it made him feel sick. Holding his hands up in surrender Ryan walked passed them both and into his bedroom where he then promptly slammed the door shut in their faces.

Michelle looked back to Carla with wide and teary eyes she was about to breakdown. Her son disgusted her and was embarrassed by her latest actions, she feared for him leaving again this could just be the thing that pushed him over the edge. Scared she looked to Carla for comfort and was grateful when her friend offered out her arms and took her in an embrace. She didn't want to have to choose between her son and her best friend and hoped that in time Ryan would come round. Keeping silent they held each other close, Michelle's fingers digging into the backs of Carla's shoulders as she sobbed quietly against her chest. What were they going to do now?


	21. Chapter 21

Ryan had barricaded himself in his room and been in there hours and Michelle had done nothing but worry ever since. She was terrified that he was packing, planning to leave because he was disgusted by her latest venture. Michelle paced as Carla walked over to boil the kettle and make them both a brew, after all she had a banging headache and needed a nice strong black coffee. Occasionally she caught sight of Michelle stopped outside Ryan's bedroom door and hovering gently trying to hear what he was up to. She shook her head thinking how Michelle was completely overreacting but thought it best not to say anything, last thing she wanted right now was Michelle and her to fall out.

Pouring out the drinks and stirring them Carla continued to watch as Michelle pressed her ear against the door, her breathing so heavy though she was convinced Ryan would know she was there. Smirking she picked up the mugs and headed over in Michelle's direction, without saying a word she held the mug out to her friend and waited for her to turn.

As Michelle turned she almost jumped at the sight of Carla stood beside her and nearly knocked the cup from her hand as she didn't expect her there. With a shaking hand she took the mug but she didn't make any eye contact with Carla, she was again on the brink of a breakdown and she knew one look at Carla would set her off again. Shuffling across the living area she headed to the sofa, placing her tea on the coffee table she flopped down upon the sofa and pulled her feet in underneath her, all she wanted was to curl up in a ball and block out the world.

Carla came round to stand before her and looked down on her with pity. She knew that demeanour and act all too well, that feeling like your world is falling apart and you are powerless to stop it. Things steaming ahead and you losing all control on the situation, but Carla was unable to offer advice. The only way she knew to deal with this was to drink, it certainly hadn't helped her and she presumed that it wasn't going to help Michelle at all. She wished she had some words of wisdom or could do something to drag Michelle from her ever-deepening state of depression.

She'd been there herself before and knew that if you kept stepping further and further into the darkness you'd lose sight of the light, that downward spiral from which you then needed to rely on someone else to pull you back. Then they would usually abandon you, leaving you alone again at square one. It pained her to think of Michelle that way, she'd been through so much and didn't need a spout of depression on top of it all. Carla had never seen Michelle so bad, she after all had always been the positive one, the shoulder everyone could cry on and life and soul of the party, depressed and distressed really didn't suit her.

Taking a seat beside her friend Carla wrapped her arm around her shoulders and gave a little squeeze. Offering comfort had never really been one of her strengths, she had tried with Peter but had failed miserably on most occasions and it had often left her feeling low to. She stayed silent beside Michelle, keeping her arm around her like it was some sort of empty routine gesture just wishing that she could do something but she was short of ideas. The silence in the room was terribly awkward and they hadn't spoken a word since Ryan's little outburst earlier. Carla offered up a silent prayer, anything to interrupt and change the atmosphere.

It was like a miracle when Ryan's door slowly crept open and he peeped round it to see the eager expressions of his mum and aunt as they stared at him. His eyes were red raw, almost like he'd been crying and that is what a confused Carla thought but his mum saw right through him, he'd been on the drugs again. It was his way of coping she supposed but she wished he hadn't done it, not in front of his aunt anyway.

Sniffling and looking like an upset mess Ryan dragged himself across the room until he was standing beside the sofa. Staring his mum directly in the eye he shuffled uncomfortably as he tried to think of the best way to say what he wanted. In his room Ryan had at first been frustrated and had turned straight to the drugs as always but as they began to take effect he started to see things differently. Thinking it through, although high he decided that he did prefer his mum to be happy no matter what and if the person who made her happy was his aunt then he'd have to accept that. He couldn't deny that it was a bit sick and twisted but everything would work out okay in the end, it usually did.

Still starring at his mum Ryan coughed to clear his throat, he was nervous now and feeling a bit sick but knew he needed to let her know that he accepted her decision if that is what this all was. He was completely confused but he was sure they would explain, after all there had to be reasonable explanation.

"_Listen mum I'm …well just wanted to say that if you and Aunt Carla are…well if you are together then I'm happy for you"_

He was relieved to have managed to get the words out with only minor hesitation and felt pleased that his mum was smiling even if she was crying. Michelle was an emotional mess but leaping up from the sofa she threw her arms around her son and held him tight. She was so pleased he wasn't angry or threatening to leave and eventually her tears dried up. Pulling away from him she held him at arms length and smiled, she was so proud of her son.

Ryan gently brushed her hands from his arms and stated that he was going out, just to let them have a bit of time on there own. He still seemed slightly off though to Michelle and she felt herself beginning to panic that he wouldn't come back but she had to tell herself it was just fear and that Ryan would return. With a big smile she turned to him as he opened the door.

"_Have a nice time love, see you later" _she said bravely, trying to fight back the slowly reforming tears.


	22. Chapter 22

"_He'll come home" _said Carla reassuringly as Michelle turned away from the door and looked round to her. It seemed like the right thing to do and appropriate. Michelle smiled and nodded as she tried to force herself to stop crying, Carla was right Ryan had said he was happy with it all so of course he'd come home. All she needed to do now was actually believe that because she honestly didn't. Ryan had walked out that door before when something had upset him and not come back so this wasn't different.

Carla knew all they could do was wait and looking at the time she decided her and Michelle needed to get some sleep before they went back to face the factory lot in the morning. Taking Michelle's hand she pulled her up from the sofa and dragged her behind her back to the bedroom. She would have a good night sleep and everything would be okay in the morning she was positive.

Morning came and Michelle woke up naturally only seconds before her alarm was about to go off. For a moment she had forgotten all about last night but as she rolled over and onto her other side she saw Carla sleeping beside her and was instantly reminded. Quickly jumping from the bed and only in her underwear she ran out of her bedroom and straight into Ryan's. She startled him as she burst in but for once he didn't yell at her to get out and she was relieved that he was home.

Leaving quietly she let him get back to sleep and then jumped with a scream when she bumped into Carla who had just emerged from her bedroom, strangely in just her underwear too. Wrapping her arms around Michelle's waist she pulled her back into the bedroom and gently kissed her neck as she did so. It was just too early to think about going to work and they had things to celebrate first.

Waking up for the second time that morning Michelle actually felt happy, her son home and her best friend now a romantic interest at her side. That was until she heard the buzzer sounding out in short sharp bursts in her living room. Throwing back the duvet she hurried out of the snug cosy bed and to answer the call. It was Rob and he was yelling at her through the receiver about the fact neither her or Carla had showed this morning and that he had had to let all the staff in and run things.

Letting Rob up she smiled smugly, still pleased that she still had her happy little family unit but she was nervous as to how Rob was going to take it after his attitude at the factory yesterday. Opening the main door so Rob could come straight in she sauntered over to her bedroom door and strategically pushed it open just enough that Carla's figure could be seen clearly from the living room. She smiled at her as she watched her sleeping, blissfully unaware that her whirlwind of a baby brother was about to cause havoc.

Rob didn't disappoint, in he flew, fuming and frustrated by everything that had happened so far that morning and the fact that his sister seemed to have disappeared. At the top of his voice he ranted and raved about her ignoring his calls and refusing to answer her door. Michelle stood in front of him nodding and trying her hardest to refrain from giggling but she just couldn't help herself any longer, as Rob continued to complain she slowly started giggling harder and harder. Michelle found herself in hysterics before he finally shut up and quizzically stared at her not understanding what could possibly be so funny.

"_What's so amusing?" _he snapped.

Still giggling but trying to control herself Michelle nodded her head in the direction of the bedroom and Rob's head slowly looked round and peered in. He felt sickened by the sight of his sister, sprawled out and wrapped in Michelle's duvet on the bed. He had a million questions and he knew exactly where to start and exactly where this would end up. The thought of Michelle and Carla 'together' sickened him especially when he still wanted and lusted after Michelle himself.

"_Why is she here? What's been going on 'Chelle?" _Shouted Rob in a disgust.

It was enough of a racket and scene to stir not only Carla but Ryan too, Carla realising who was here got up and went to join Michelle in the living room. Confident and cool she smiled at him, she'd seen new light on the situation, her and Michelle were happy and she wasn't entirely sure that she could hold her head up high and get on with this but she was sure as hell going to try.

"_Me, her, together" _stated Carla blatantly and almost sarcastically in her brothers face.

Shaking his head in disbelief Rob stared at them both waiting for them to explain they were joking but something about their expressions told him they were actually serious about this. Unlike Ryan though he wasn't prepared to give it some thought and he wasn't going to be happy for them either. Without discussing it any further he shook his head once more and stormed out.

Giggling like a couple of schoolgirls Carla and Michelle stood proud, unlinking arms and turning to face one another. Michelle couldn't hold back, their display of bravery facing Rob had her on cloud nine and she wanted to show Carla just how much she appreciated her. Leaning forward she kissed the raven haired beauty hard on the lips and then slowly walked her backwards and into the bedroom. Carla kissed back just as hard and let Michelle lead again, she too couldn't believe the triumph they had just managed over her baby brother. Just as a sleepy Ryan left his room he saw his mums door slam shut and rolled his eyes, he needed to find some headphones and quick he didn't want to hear them at it yet again!


	23. Chapter 23

For the last time that morning both Michelle and Carla emerged from her bedroom, it was becoming habit after only a day or two. The sight that greeted them was Ryan, fully dressed and snoozing on the sofa, it was understandable for him at his age to be asleep in the middle of the afternoon. Quietly they grabbed their handbags and headed out of the flat. It was time to face the music at the factory and in the street.

Stepping outside Michelle's front door Carla slipped her hand into her friends and they smiled at each other. It was amazing how much confidence they both seemed to be oozing and Carla put it down to all the intimacy they had had in the last twenty-four hours. Nobody was around as they slowly headed to the factory and both women offered a silent prayer at this blessing. They made it to the factory without any confrontation but what awaited them inside was going to be much worse.

As they entered all they could hear was the sound of sewing machines buzzing away as the machinists sat hard at work. Rob was hard at work in the office and just waiting for the girls to clock off so he could let out his frustrations properly. At the moment he was only working as a form of distraction but he was struggling not to think about the sight of his older sister with the women he lusted after this morning telling him they were 'together'. He was sceptical about the whole affair and was certain they were either confused or having him on, some sort of joke to make him feel inferior.

The sound of both their footsteps upon the factory floor caused immediate silence and all eyes turned and focused on them. All the workers were still very much taken a back by what they had seen yesterday in the office and it had been the main topic of conversation all day, especially when their bosses had failed to appear that morning. Here they were though standing hand in hand, grins still painted on their faces with a loved up expression confirming all their suspicions.

Proudly they both walked towards the office, not paying any attention to the workers who desperately craved it. Upon entering the office though they were greeted by a stern look and silence from Rob, he was furious that they had turned up like this at the factory.

"_You two have got a nerve" _he quipped sarcastically.

"_Why's that?" _asked Michelle as she tried not to giggle.

Rob just shook his head, he wasn't going to make a scene until all the workers had gone because he knew it would only make matters worse. As the last machinist left he stood up from where he was sat at Carla's desk and walked round to where they both stood.

"_You come in here, bold as brass making it obvious to everyone but its disgusting what are you thinking?" _he yelled at the top of his voice.

"_This Robert is none of your business" _Carla snapped sourly. She wasn't going to let him tell her what she could or couldn't do. She was certain enough of her feelings for Michelle to display them publicly and he had no right to interfere. This was her life, her factory and these were her choices. Taking Michelle's face gently in her hands she leant forward and kissed her softly but passionately on the lips. At first Michelle was shocked but then she realised what Carla was doing and staring over at Rob let her eyes twinkle mischievously as she responded to Carla's affections.

Rob was disgusted and pleaded in his way for them to stop he just wasn't man enough to watch this. Obliging him the pair pulled away from each other but stood hand in hand and still giggling. It just amused them seeing Rob squirm uncomfortably as he tried to figure out his next move but out smarting the pair was going to be tough for him and they were going to make certain of it. Robs scheming within the business had almost cost Carla more than once and she hoped that her and Michelle's relationship would be enough to knock him down a peg or two.

Feeling slightly defeated and outnumbered Rob scoffed and then grabbed his jacket making his way to leave without further hesitation. Carla and Michelle weren't gracious in their first defeat over her little brother, no sooner had he disappeared from sight were they celebrating. Ecstatic with one another at their successful display of partnership out in public the women took their seats at their desks and broke out in a flurry of chatter about the previous event.

Michelle feeling brave got out of her chair and hurried round to Carla, a big grin plastered on her face she promptly placed herself upon Carla's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. With a flash of her teeth she playful pushed her face into Carla's and gently bit her friends lip as she suckled at it and lightly kissed her. Michelle liked teasing Carla it made everything that little bit more interesting and Carla responded in just the way she had hoped, partly playful and part frustration.

Peter had been feeling wracked with guilt all day as he and Leanne had happily started their day in one another's arms and were now working away happily at the bookies as they had been post war and the affair with Carla. His life was back on track but the way he'd left Carla, just a note, was slowly destroying him. Being honest he explained to Leanne, she didn't want to understand but she knew and accepted that Peter was right and so let him go off and see Carla.

As he stepped inside the factory he silently went over what he could say to Carla, he wasn't sure how he would find her but he had his suspicions. Quietly he snuck in, the way he had done over to years ago now after running into her at the community centre and wanting to help her defeat her demons but nothing would prepare him for what he was about to walk in on. Neither Carla nor Michelle noticed that they were no longer alone. Peter had his head down as he walked over to the office, still terrified at her reaction at seeing him but as he put his hand on the door handle he paused when staring through the little window, that's when he found himself in shock, this was not what he had expected at all.


	24. Chapter 24

"_Carla?" _called out Peter's croaky voice in shock as he quietly pushed back the office door. He couldn't believe he'd walked in on her, moving on with her life and being intimate with another. He'd expected to find her a drunken mess, drowning her sorrows because he'd left her alone. The sound of his voice made both Carla and Michelle jump and now both their eyes were upon him.

As Peter slowly walked into the office Michelle got up from Carla's lap and stood quietly by her side as Peter approached her. He looked upset and now so did Carla, although Michelle didn't realise Carla was actually feeling more embarrassed than anything else. Carla certainly hadn't planned on bumping into Peter and had not anticipated that he might turn up at the factory.

"_What are you doing here?" _she asked in a choked voice and broke the silence.

"_I came to see you, make sure you were ok but I see you've moved on already" _snapped Peter quickly as a response. He couldn't deny he felt a little hurt to see that Carla wasn't as he had expected but he was glad she wasn't searching for answers at the bottom of the bottle like usual.

"_I'm fine" _snapped Carla knowing that she didn't want to have a little heart to heart with Peter not now and not ever. He had left her, this was his fault and he'd made his decision to play happy families again once with Leanne and so she just wanted him to go. It was painful to see him again, although she had newly found feelings for Michelle her heart still beat for him. If he'd come here with the intention of asking to get back together she would without hesitation and break Michelle's heart instantly but that's not what he was here for. Carla knew exactly what Peter had come for, not to check that she was ok like he said but to clear his conscious that she wasn't falling apart and that he wasn't the cause.

Carla almost felt like laughing at him, he must be so disappointed to find her sober and happily getting all loved up with Michelle. The awkward silence was suddenly back as Peter tried to think of something to say but he was still speechless, nodding he turned and went to leave the office. Staring at his back Carla painfully watched him leave and a single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek immediately catching Michelle's attention.

"_Hey Carla, you okay babe?" _she cooed softly as she swept down and crouched in front of her lover and gently took her hands in her own.

Michelle's words caught Peter's ear and made him stop and turn round just in time to see Michelle reach up and scoop Carla's hair back from her face and then wipe the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Guilt hit him that second, his assumptions that she had moved on were wrong, Carla was obviously upset about how he'd left her. Storming back into the office he demanded Michelle let them have some time alone, adamant that they needed to talk about this properly. Michelle wasn't so certain though, she had seen the state Carla had been in after he had left her and she didn't want to leave her. Defiantly she continued to comfort her lover and ignore her ex boyfriend who was now beginning to make a scene.

"_Its okay Michelle, wait for me at home please" _said Carla sadly realising Peter wouldn't give up without a fight.

Shaking her head Michelle stood up, shocked that Carla was giving in but refusing to leave her alone with the latest guy to break her heart. If Steve came in and did this to her she'd want Carla to stay with her and tell him where to get off but then she thought about it, Carla and Peter weren't her and Steve and that their relationship was something entirely different. Nodding she bowed out and left the couple alone just praying it wouldn't end in heartbreak for her because she wasn't sure she'd survive being left twice in one week. On the way back to the flat Michelle called in at the corner shop for reinforcements, either way her or Carla would probably need it tonight.

Peter approached Carla and took the same position Michelle had upon the floor but Carla didn't look him in the eye, she bowed her head and stared down at her feet. Reluctantly she let him take her hands in his and felt herself warming to him instantly, just an effect his touch had always had on her. It did the trick as Peter had hoped, she looked up at him and her eyes met his. She was so sad and her tears said it all as her bottom lip started to tremble.

"_Oh Carla, I am sorry" _whispered Peter gently as he reached up and stroked her cheek.

He was so sympathetic, caring and kind just as he had always been to her and for a minute she almost fell for the act but then she remembered why she felt like this. Narrowing her eyes at him she examined the look on his face to see if it was as genuine as he was making out. Her feelings from earlier towards him instantly resurfaced and she batted away his hand in a fit of fury. How dare he try his moves on her and try to break her down, hadn't he hurt her enough.

Carla quickly rose from her chair almost knocking Peter backwards as she hurried from the office. Her breathing felt restricted and she felt so faint she thought she'd collapse at any minute. She realised now that she didn't want to be alone with Peter and 'talk' about why he'd left she wasn't strong enough. Her actions had taken him completely by surprise and with confusion he watched as he clambered up onto his feet and Carla grabbed her bag and fled.

Alone in the factory Peter stood completely bewildered as to her behaviour, Carla was a mess and at first he thought about just going home but then he had a vision of Carla upset and alone and he couldn't help but follow her. Hurrying out into the street he searched frantically up and down the closing in evening darkness for her figure and then he caught sight of her disappearing into Rosamond Street. Quickly he ran after her calling her name in an attempt to make her stop.

Carla turned and saw him coming after her, freaking out she began to run making sure to keep glancing over her shoulder where she kept seeing him gaining on her. It was strange only the two of them were in the street and a cold chill from the air whipped at Carla's skin, she felt like she was in a movie being chased by some stalker and fearing for her life but that couldn't be further from the truth. Looking forward again and then back over her shoulder she misplaced her foot and fell head first down on the cobbles.

Peter came running round the corner seconds later and seeing Carla laying upon the cobbles dashed straight over to her. He didn't know what had happened but she wasn't moving at all, gently he slipped his hands underneath her and turned her over. She had a nasty gash upon her forehead blood oozing from the wound as he held her. Panicking he scooped her up and carried her across the road and into his flat. Luckily Leanne was at the rovers, her and Simon having dinner with her mum so he would have time to think, the last thing he wanted was for anyone to accuse him of hurting Carla, well not physically anyway.


	25. Chapter 25

Michelle sat alone on her sofa, a large glass of white wine grasped firmly in her hand as she stared at the clock. She'd been watching it for hours now as she waited for Carla to come home. Worry was consuming her, surely her and Peter hadn't been talking all this time but she didn't want to go back to the factory because she didn't want Carla to think she was checking up on her. The fact that Carla could be sat alone or even worse drowning her sorrows in the factory made it all so much worse though. Taking a few gulps of wine from her glass Michelle tried to fight her tears but as the glass left her lips the first one fell.

Peter lay Carla down on his and Leanne's bed. Her skin was cold to the touch as he brushed his hand against her cheek. He assumed her body must be in shock from the fall and so without further hesitation covered her with a blanket. She looked perfect in his bed just as she had always done and for a moment he regretted ever leaving her. The blood that had been pouring from her wound and trickling down her forehead at ceased the dried remnants decorating her forehead in patches. He'd been sat starring at her for at least an hour, leaving her side Peter headed out in search of something to help him get Carla cleaned up.

Upon his return to the bedroom he entered with a flannel and a bowl of warm water. Dipping the corner into the water he wetted it and then lightly dabbed it upon Carla's delicate skin slowly washing away the traces of dried blood. As he was wiping the last of it away a dazed and confused Carla began to stir. Her head was pounding and the dim light of the bedside lamp hurt her eyes, blinking she slowly adjusted to her surroundings and looked up at the person hovering over her.

Her breath caught in her throat out of fright, she hadn't expected to see Peter and she wasn't sure why he was with her anyway. Feeling light headed and in pain she lay still and mumbled quietly in what Peter assumed was a state of delusion but Carla was just trying to work out what had happened that she found herself here. No matter how hard she tried though she just couldn't fit the pieces together, the last thing she remembered was Peter talking away at her in the factory.

"_What happened?" _she asked quietly as she let him gently stroke her cheek.

Peter appeared to be gazing at her with that admirable stare and twinkle in his eye he had had last time they had been happily together and still in love. Carla was blinded by the hope that he still loved her and wanted her back and so smiled back up at him with that secret smile she kept reserved only for him. He had an affect on her, an affect like Liam had had on her, when she was near him she couldn't resist him and in a compromising position like their current one she couldn't hold back. Straining up she puckered her lips and pushed them against Peter's. He didn't resist and before long he found himself swept up in the temptation that was Carla Connor. It wasn't until he was pushing down on her and making out before he stopped himself and pulled away, he wanted to but only because he found her attractive but the truth was he loved Leanne and he couldn't bring himself to cheat on her…again.

Peter quickly pulled himself up and off of her and standing by the bed brushed himself down and straightened up his shirt. Then looking back down at Carla his heart went out to her, she looked confused and upset, teary eyed and as if she was about to burst into floods of tears at his rejection. He needed to explain and fast he was sure she'd understand.

"_I'm sorry Carla, I want to its just that…just that I can't hurt you like that" _he mumbled feebly.

Sitting up suddenly Carla slid to the side of the bed, she felt dizzy and unstable as she slowly stood up on her feet but she didn't say a word she didn't want Peter's sympathy or his pity. As she went to leave the bedroom, she clutched her hand to her forehead as she tried to stop the throbbing pain she felt and make her exit. Peter called out after her, he couldn't just let her leave not in the state she was in but when she didn't turn around he hurried out after her and darted in front of her as he tried desperately to stop her leaving.

Upset and confused Carla pushed passed him and hurried down the stairs and out the front door as quickly as her legs would allow and Peter hot on her heels the whole time. They were back to square one and where they had been earlier. Carla quickly hurried along Rosamond Street trying to escape Peter once again and only half way down the street as she turned around to see him gaining on her she had deja-vu. It stopped her for a minute but after hearing Peter call her name again she swiftly continued back to Michelle's flat.

Reaching the front door she slid her bag off of her shoulder unzipped it and frantically searched inside for her keys. Every few seconds she glanced up to check on Peter's progress only to see him making the final approach. Unable to locate her keys in her enormous bag she quickly and continuously pressed the buzzer praying Michelle would answer before Peter actually reached her.

The sudden sound of the buzzer made Michelle jump and not only did she almost spill the contents of her only just refreshed wine glass but she almost choked on the mouthful she had just taken. Placing the glass down and hating the sudden noise level echoing around her flat she pulled herself from among the cushions and hurried to press the intercom.

"_Let me in…let me in…" _came Carla's panicked voice loud and clear and Michelle quickly raced down to the front door to let her in. She could hear Carla still pleading through the panelling as she fumbled drunkenly to unlock the door. She was a wash with concern as to what had Carla so riled and when she finally got the door open Carla pushed passed her so quick that she couldn't help but peek out into the street. Michelle only just managed to push the door shut as Peter reached it, he banged against it once with frustration with his fist scaring both the women the other side just from the surprise but that was it. Outside it went quiet as Peter walked away he knew better than to pursue this any further tonight.

As both Carla and Michelle re-entered the flat Michelle examined her closely. Carla appeared to be trembling and as she turned to face her friend and lover Michelle saw how scared and nervous she looked. Gently placing her hand on the top of Carla's arm she led her to the sofa and offered her the glass of wine she had been drinking. Carla took it gratefully and took a huge gulp of the fresh alcohol before turning to face Michelle again. She looked as if she had been crying and as though she was about to start again and that's when Michelle noticed the small gash just below Carla's hairline. Frowning she stared at Carla with a look of concern, reaching out she took Carla's other hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"_What's happened baby?" _she asked coolly as she reached up with her unoccupied hand and lightly touched Carla's injury.


	26. Chapter 26

Immediately Carla flinched and awkwardly tried to pull her hand free of Michelle's grip to shuffle back from her touch. Michelle let go of her friend's hand and watched as Carla acted nervously and on edge at the mention of her injury. Shaking her head Carla wrapped both her hands around the wine glass and then with shaking hands lifted it to her lips and glugged away at the contents. Michelle couldn't watch her any longer reaching across she gripped the stem of the glass and prised it away from Carla's lips and grasp whilst spilling a little of the contents all down Carla's front. Quickly Michelle placed the glass down on the coffee table and then with her arm she reached across Carla acting as a barrier between her and the drink.

"_Babe, please talk to me. What happened?" _pleaded Michelle as her eyes stayed focused and wide on Carla.

"_I thought..." _mumbled Carla getting all upset again. _"I thought he came to ask me to take him back" _Carla cried as she turned to face Michelle.

That wasn't what Michelle had asked though and she still didn't understand why Carla had a nasty cut on her forehead. Grabbing Carla's hands tight in her own she stroked them gently. She sympathised with Carla, she looked beaten again, the weight of the world on her shoulders and it was slowly crushing her. Michelle had watched Carla re-build her life after the attack with Frank but now she was just sinking back into the blackness she was in back then. Michelle was determined never to let that happen again.

"_But what happened babe?" _pressed Michelle, still eager to know what had happened at the factory.

"_Nothing" _answered Carla sadly turning away from Michelle again and hanging her head sadly.

She was disappointed that he hadn't asked her to take him back, it had just been a cold a cruel act to make her think she could have her life back and the happiness she had found with Peter. Michelle could see the disappointment and she'd heard it in her voice too. Michelle felt as if she was losing Carla and that she could not let that happen, feeling emotional herself she tried to pull herself together and strongly fought her tears as she slid off the sofa and knelt on the floor in front of her so she could look Carla in the eye.

"_Then how did you get that cut on your head?" _asked Michelle firmly.

Carla shook her head, she didn't want to answer Michelle's question because she knew it would only lead to more questions and then she'd have to explain the whole exchange she and Peter had had at the factory and then what had nearly happened at the flat. She couldn't do it but Michelle pressed asking her the question again.

"_I just tripped and fell outside the factory" _lied Carla quickly realising that Michelle wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon.

Michelle wasn't convinced and started to scrutinise what she was being told. She didn't believe Carla at all, she had a feeling, her instincts telling her that something more had happened between Carla and Peter that night and that Carla was keeping it from her for a reason. Feeling that she needed a fresh approach to getting the vital information she craved from Carla, Michelle slowly got up and taking the wine glass back to the kitchen she started banging about as she made a brew. What the two of them needed was a nice cup of tea and maybe some biscuits then they could have a chat and sort this whole mess out.

"_Here we go sweetheart" _said Michelle kindly as she handed Carla a mug and then sat down on the sofa close beside her.

"_So what really happened?" _asked Michelle coolly.

Carla turned slowly to face her and her eyes darted back and forth nervously as she stared at Michelle. She should have known she couldn't fool Michelle, the woman knew her too well and well enough to know when she was lying but still she didn't want to explain. The expression on Michelle's face however showed Carla she wasn't going to let this go anytime soon. After taking a sip of her still steaming hot tea Carla clutched her mug in her hands upon her lap and took a deep breath, she had no choice she was going to have to tell Michelle after all.

"_It was too much…I couldn't do it Michelle" _Carla started slowly.

"_Do what?" _asked Michelle in a concerned tone.

"_Talk about things, not with him 'Chelle, not about what happened between us" _Carla answered in a shaky voice as she lifted her mug and took another sip of tea to ease her drying throat.

"_I ran out and when I did I tripped." _Sighed Carla and then she took another deep breath before continuing. _"Next thing I knew we were in the flat, he was hovering over me and…" _Carla hesitated at the last word as she saw Michelle's expression turning from concern to something deeper.

"_And what Carla?" _pushed Michelle in a harsh tone.

"_We kissed" _answered Carla warily as Michelle glared at her. She was anxious for her friend's reaction and began to feel panicky as Michelle stayed quiet and still continued to stare at her. The silence was unnerving until Michelle finally spoke.

"_What are you telling me Carla, what are you saying?" _asked Michelle suddenly feeling very hurt and upset.


	27. Chapter 27

Carla took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, she was embarrassed enough that she had misread the situation between her and Peter without really having to explain herself to Michelle. Michelle continued to stare at her as she waited for an answer but Carla was silent and obviously not willing to give Michelle any more details. Sitting back she let out a deep breath and defensively crossed her arms across her chest, so Peter and Carla kissed maybe she should just let it go she thought, Carla had come home and she guessed she should just be happy about that. Honestly if something was going on between Carla and Peter she was certain Carla wouldn't be as upset as she was right now.

It was silence between them and Michelle was sick of it, the lack of communication would drive her mad if it continued. Having decided not pursue the issue with Peter any further Michelle got up and continued with her evening, they were yet to eat and her stomach was rumbling away loudly all of a sudden. Slipping on her coat Michelle opened the front door and started to head out, she quickly called to Carla as she shut the door just to make her aware she was popping out for food.

The second Michelle had gone Carla found herself blubbering away, what had happened between her and Peter was so confusing and now it was driving her crazy. Shaking she reached forward and grabbed the glass of wine Michelle had moved out of her reach earlier. She spilt some of the contents as her shaking hand lifted it to her lips and she desperately gulped down the wine until the glass was empty. Getting up she hurried across the room and headed straight for the fridge in search of the bottle, she was craving the drink to try and let go of it all and forget. She pulled open the fridge door but the bottle wasn't there, angered she frantically searched the cupboards but nothing.

Walking around the room she desperately looked for the bottle and where it could be, her hands in her hair gently tugging on it in frustration and then she spotted it. Just tucked away beside the sofa in the side table. Reaching down she snatched it up and quickly unscrewed the cap. Seconds later it was at her lips as she poured the contents down her throat. It was silly but in someway she felt it helping, she felt sleepy and needed to rest. Dropping the bottle carelessly to the floor with a clunk Carla slipped off to the bedroom. Flopping down on the bed on top of the duvet Carla closed her eyes and instantly drifted off.

Michelle was as quick as she could be, returning home she was grateful to feel the warmth coming from the flat as she hurried up the stairs. She was shocked not to see Carla where she had left her and slowly entered looking around the room for her. Calling out her name she slowly moved towards the coffee table until she kicked something on the floor and looked down to see what it was. The wine bottle rolled slowly to one side and Michelle frowned, it was empty and she knew why. As she placed the carrier full of Chinese on the table she called out Carla's name again more sternly but still she didn't appear.

Throwing her keys down beside the take away and dumping her handbag beside the coffee table she slipped of her coat and hung it back up. _"Carla!" _ she called out again loudly as she headed for the bedroom and gently pushed open the ajar door. Sighing loudly as she saw Carla face down upon the bed and out for the count Michelle turned back round and headed to the sofa. This was going to be exhausting, Carla back off the wagon and drinking away her problems. As if Michelle didn't have enough of her own after the break up with Steve and now she was going to have to be Carla's rock on top of it all and give her enough support to stop her taking back up the serious drinking.

Grabbing a fork from the kitchen and making herself comfy on the sofa Michelle unpacked the takeaway. She was all ready to put the first forkful of noodles into her mouth when right on queue in barged a starving Ryan and to her horror Steve. Throwing the portion down she stood up and demanded to know why Steve was there. Ryan was stunned by his mothers temper, he knew her and Steve were no longer an item but not that they weren't friends. Ryan nipped passed her and picked up the noodles she had been about to consume, shovelling them quickly passed his lips he chewed and swallowed the mouthful down quickly. Looking round he saw his mum and Steve, trapped in an awkward silence as Michelle glared at him. Ryan did feel bad but what was done was done, he was starving and so turned his attention back to shovelling in the Chinese.

"_Err Chelle I just wanted" _ started Steve hesitantly.

"_Get out Steve" _yelled Michelle, she wasn't in the slightest bit interested in what he had to say to her and he should have known better than to try and use her son to get to her. Steve wasn't stupid he could see Michelle was about to blow a fuse and not to argue this time, he just needed to catch her on a better day. Smiling with tight lips he quickly left the flat and no sooner had he shut the door Michelle's attention flew round to her son. No matter how understanding he had been about her and Carla that morning, brining Steve back into her flat was just unacceptable. Her eyes were popping from their sockets as Ryan cheekily looked up at her with his latest mouthful of noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"_Ryan I could kill ya!" _ she screamed then reaching down she snatched the plastic container from his hand. _"And this is my dinner, get your own" _ she stated firmly as she headed for the kitchen to get another fork. As she sat down at the dining table Ryan promptly got up and stormed back out of the flat. Michelle sighed loudly to herself, today had been very stressful and everyone she knew just added to it, Ryan, Carla and even Steve. Maybe she needed a break, maybe she should just get away, go to Ireland visit mum and dad. She was seriously considering it as she finished what Ryan had been kind enough to leave her of her own dinner when Carla appeared slowly from the bedroom.

"_Hey" _ she called out sadly grabbing Michelle's attention.

Michelle looked across at her angrily and Carla sensed she was in trouble. Her head was pounding and heavy and she felt starved, seeing what Michelle was eating only made it worse and her stomach rumbled violently.

"_Listen Chelle, I'm sorry babe." _Offered Carla as she wandered across the room and came to stand still by Michelle. _"Got any of that spare" _ she asked cheekily hoping to lighten the mood and looking at Michelle with wide sorry eyes. Michelle couldn't stay mad at her and especially not with that face, smiling she pointed to the bag on the table.

"_Help yourself babe" _ muttered Michelle just glad that Carla wasn't still a state.


	28. Chapter 28

Not long after dinner Michelle found herself back in her bed with Carla. It had been natural progression and now they were just lying side by side in awkward silence. Michelle didn't know if Carla was in a fit state of mind to be intimate tonight like she wanted and Carla was lying beside her wanting too but unsure if Michelle was actually okay with her. Everything that had happened with Peter that evening had really messed with her head and she wasn't convinced that Michelle had actually forgiven her for the drinking or the kiss.

Neither of them wanted to make the first move and so continued to lie in uncomfortable silence until Michelle could stand it no longer. Rolling over and onto her side she gazed at Carla who looked lost in a daydream. In fact she was but not a daydream as such more like thoughts and memories of her, her and Peter. Michelle lifted up her hand and placed it softly on Carla's chest making her jump and Michelle could feel the sudden increase of her heartbeat. Carla's head turned instantly to face Michelle and she weakly managed a small smile to accompany her shocked expression.

No words were exchanged between the couple Michelle just knew what she had to do. Leaning in she kissed Carla hard, sharp and fast promptly pulling away. She waited a moment and then kissed Carla again, her friends reaction was slow and so Michelle knew this was going to take some work tonight but they desperately needed the intimacy if they were going to keep this relationship strong. It only took a few of the kisses before she had Carla's full attention.

Carla was happy to be distracted, reaching up she placed her hand on Michelle's cheek and stroked it softly before leaning in and placing an equally hard kiss upon Michelle's lips but lingered as she pulled away unable to resist seconds. Soon they were locked in a passionate, long and loving kiss as they rolled around the sheets awkwardly. They'd exhausted themselves already and hadn't managed to get to any more physical activities. Stopping to catch their breath Michelle hovered over Carla and smiled down upon her, something about Carla when she was just a little bit vulnerable and out of control drove Michelle wild. She liked to be given the control just once in a while, after all they were both very feisty so this would definitely have to be a fifty/fifty relationship in every aspect.

She didn't wait long until she swooped down and again began to kiss her lover. As her hand smoothed down and over Carla's chest Michelle couldn't help but feel excited. Carla wasn't yet entirely lost in the passion as Michelle was but the sudden feel of Michelle's fingertips circling her nipple instantly brought her up to speed. She found herself caught up in the excitement of it all for just a second before she again got distracted, thoughts of that intimate moment with Peter earlier.

Michelle continued on slowly moving down Carla's torso, nipping at her skin with little kisses as she progressed to a lower region. She was so excited to be pleasing Carla and feeling that tingle in her own body that she failed to notice Carla drifting further and further away. Lost in her daydream and with her eyes closed Carla vividly saw herself lying upon the bed staring up at Peter as he slowly lowered down and moved in to kiss her. Their lips were just about to touch when Carla was ripped from the thought and pulled back to reality by the sudden touch of Michelle's tongue circling inside of her. She gasped loudly as Michelle's tongue began to flick back and forth in a fast and violent motion, her concentration completely lost and it was all she could focus on.

Thoughts of her and Peter that afternoon had well and truly flown the nest as she revelled in the pleasure Michelle was providing. She wanted desperately to enjoy it but was still somewhat disconnected not that Michelle had noticed yet. Carla gasped loudly again as Michelle suddenly withdrew her tongue not wanting this to all be over before it had even started. Sliding herself slowly back up the length of Carla's body, she reached to kiss her but before their lips could touch she saw how far away Carla looked in her eyes.

"_What's wrong Car?" _asked Michelle as she gently pushed back the few loose strands of Carla's hair behind her ears.

Carla didn't want to talk about it though, she knew if she admitted what she was thinking about it would send Michelle off in a strop and right now she didn't want them to not be speaking over something so silly. Trying to distract Michelle she reached up to kiss her but it only lasted seconds before Michelle politely pushed her back down into the pillow. Carla was trying to hide something from her and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"_I'm serious Car, what's up?" _she pressed as she sat up right and rested on Carla's pelvis pinning her beneath her.

Carla felt trapped, there was no avoiding Michelle now. She shook her head and reached up with her arms to gently stroke Michelle's arms. Then straining to try and sit up Carla pouted her lips and tried again to kiss Michelle.

"_No" _ ordered Michelle as she pushed her back again. _" Carla tell me what's wrong?" _

"_It's nothing Chelle" _Carla shouted back feeling suddenly annoyed by the interrogation.

"_It's obviously something Car, I can tell" _she shouted back finding herself now equally annoyed at Carla's petulant behaviour. I_"I know you babe, you can't hide it from me"_

With angry strength Carla bolted up from the pillow and shoved Michelle off of her so she fell onto the mattress beside her. She got up from the bed quickly and stormed out of the bedroom, this was ridiculous she was so pre-occupied with thoughts of Peter that if she didn't sort herself out she was going to lose everything she cared about all over again. Throwing herself down on the couch she stared hard into space as she tried to think straight but before long the tears started to fall and then seconds later she had completely broken down, sobbing heavily into the cushion she was desperately clutching to her chest as she tried to seek comfort.


	29. Chapter 29

Carla's sobbing continued to increase in volume and began to echo around the empty living room. All of a sudden she was feeling so small and unimportant, a victim of emotions. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her, she used to be so tough and strong and now she was just a mess. A wreckage drifting from home to home, nowhere she actually called home and just didn't care anymore about ambition and drive, being successful in business and living life in luxury. That was her past now and her future was looking bleak, she wasn't even sure she would ever feel happy and her old self again, that girl was gone.

All this upset Carla and her saddened state was beyond her control, her heavy sobs had developed into wails as she continued to remember all the things about her past that she was beginning to miss. The one thing she missed the most though was the touch of one person who meant the world to her, Liam, it was all about Liam and he was her life. She screwed her soaking eyes as she forced his image into her mind and pushed her damp cheeks into the pillow she was still clutching to like her life depended on it. The memory was so vivid, that first night they had spent together after the death of Paul. Liam stood before her, soaked from the lashings of rain he had been out in, small droplets of rainwater dripping from his flat and soggy hair as he looked at her.

Michelle had pulled herself out of the bed after a while of lying in the dark with the sound of Carla's cries keeping her awake. She couldn't stand leaving her alone any longer in that state, she needed to help her to sort all of this out. Creeping out of the bedroom she tried not to startle Carla as she entered the living room and silently crouched down beside the sofa. Surely a kiss between her and Peter wasn't enough to send her spiralling into a deep state of upset, there had to be something more.

Carla was still remembering that wonderful night with Liam, he stepped forward into the puddle he'd made on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. She knew he wasn't actually there but just the memory was comforting. Lifting her head from the pillow but keeping her eyes shut she gently lowered her head back onto the sofa arm as Liam pouted his lips to kiss her. It felt so real, in fact too real that Carla instantly let her eyes open to see if he really was there. As she did she saw Michelle and she was in fact kissing her with a feather light touch. Carla was in shock, no wonder it had felt so real when she was actually being kissed.

Michelle pulled back and smiled down at Carla who's expression seemed to be a mix of shock and disgust but between them they didn't say a word. Michelle sat back beside Carla and studied her closely, the glistening sheen of damp cheeks from her tears and her bloodshot eyes, red cheeks and shaking body. She reached out and grabbed Carla's hands making her flinch.

"_Please Carla, what is going on? I want to help" _ sighed Michelle softly.

Carla realised Michelle wasn't going to leave this alone but still shook her head, how could she tell her what she was thinking, they had been through so much in the last few days that she knew it would break Michelle's heart. Technically what had happened earlier that afternoon was cheating and Carla already felt awful about having cheated on partners in the past that she didn't want to do that to Michelle, not after she had been so good to her and with everything she had been through with past relationships and the latest fiasco with Steve. Michelle however continued to stare at her waiting for some sort of answer and Carla felt as if she had no choice but to confess.

"_I'm sorry" _she whimpered softly to begin with.

"_So sorry Chelle, I don't know what happened, it was all so quick and I just couldn't stop it. It was just a moment and I came to my senses in time, please, please don't hate me" _ Carla pleaded, speaking so quickly that her words merged and jumbled together, shocking herself and definitely confusing Michelle.

"_What have you done that's so bad Carla? Of course I won't hate you" _ said Michelle as happily as she could as she gently squeezed her hand in a reassuring gesture.

"_Peter made a move and I wanted to Chelle, I don't know what happened to stop me but…" _Carla said slowly and quietly as she avoided eye contact with Michelle by looking all around the room.

"_But what Carla?" _asked Michelle, concerned now as to what else had happened between her and her ex as she dropped Carla's hands from her own and sat back.

"_I think I still love him" _ she said slowly and with hesitation as she forced herself to look at Michelle.


	30. Chapter 30

"_Peter?" _questioned Michelle now feeling a little hurt but knew Carla wasn't to blame. All of this was new to them both and so they needed time to adjust. Carla nodded her head as the tears flowed thicker and faster than before. Michelle wasn't convinced, it was a hiccup and Carla would surely get over it, it was just a little stumble and she had to be the bigger person and forgive her. Reaching forward again she took Carla's hands and lightly caressed the backs of her hands with her thumbs. Smiling sweetly she looked at Carla and said nothing more, she shook her head and then leaned in to kiss her. She would show Carla where she would find love and it was in no way, shape or form in the likes of Peter Barlow any longer.

The kiss was long and passionate as Michelle forced her lips against Carla's and tried to ignore her tears but Carla wasn't reacting as she had hoped. Regretfully Michelle pulled away and looked at Carla who quickly glanced in a different direction to avoid eye contact. She was still concentrating on the encounter with Peter because she just couldn't seem to shake the thought. She appreciated Michelle trying to provide distraction and comfort but she was still disappointed to have lost him after having gone through so much to get him in the first place.

She pulled her hands out from Michelle's and promptly left the sofa heading straight for the bathroom where she slammed the door and Michelle could hear the lock click. She took a deep breath and then got up heading in the same direction. Leaning against the door she called through to Carla who just continued to ignore her. Michelle pressed her ear against the door and listened to see if she could tell what Carla was up to but everything was quiet.

Inside Carla was staring at herself in the mirror and not recognising the woman staring back. She looked like a frightened little girl with messy hair and large tired eyes. They were red a puffy from her crying and her skin pale but speckled with feint grey mascara tearstains on her cheeks. She looked ill and unattractive with a trail of dried blood still visible just below her hairline. Gently she reached up and touched it wincing even before her fingers made contact. She was a stranger to herself and didn't like what she saw. She examined her reflection for longer than she intended before she found herself angry and upset by it.

Flinging the cupboard door that housed the mirror open Carla almost ripped it from its hinges. Taking a deep breath she stared at the contents for a moment or two before starting to pull out odd bottles and packets to read what they contained. She was now looking for something she could use to block the world out or relieve her of having to live through another second of all this pain. Her life had just been one big disaster after another and she knew there was no way she could survive any longer. Grabbing the last and biggest bottle she saw they were double dosage pain killers and smiled to herself. Unscrewing the cap she poured a generous amount into her hand and pushed them into her mouth after half a seconds hesitation. There was no turning back now, with a handful of cold water from the tap she swallowed the mouthful and felt them almost stick in her throat and coughed loudly.

A concerned but helpless Michelle listened eagerly outside as she started to worry about what Carla was up to. She was hardly stable and the break up with Peter was hitting her harder than hers and Steve's had hit her. She could hear the running water but could tell it wasn't the bath, she just hoped Carla was washing her face and trying to make herself feel fresher and more alive. All she could do was pray and wait for Carla to unlock the door. Carla continued to pop back the pills and was now feeling weaker and dizzy, her plan was working. Tipping out another handful she could see her hands shaking uncontrollably and suddenly felt her legs give way beneath her. She tumbled straight to the floor, her head narrowly missing the basin and the remainder of the pills spilling as the glass bottle smashed on the tiles.

The noise of her falling and smashing glass alerted Michelle that Carla wasn't alright. She screamed her name through the door as she bashed against it but only hurt her shoulder and arm. Panicking Michelle screamed and screamed Carla's name as she forced herself against the door again and again hoping to achieve something. She had no idea what had happened inside and only knew she had to get in there, just when she thought she was all alone and would have to call on someone to help she heard someone coming up the stairs.

Seconds later an exhausted and slightly drunk Ryan came through the door to see his mum kicking away at the bathroom door. Instantly he sobered up and rushed over to her only to find her an emotional wreck and in hysterics. He'd never seen his mum so cut up she was usually the cool and calm one in a pressuring situation. He tried to calm her needing her to make some sense if he was going to be able to help. Pulling her away from the door he held her firm by the shoulders, forced her to look at him and ordered her to take a deep breath before trying to explain.

"_Carla, she's in… and I don't know… there was a crash… and I don't know… what…Carla!" _ she screamed getting distracted and staring over Ryan's shoulder. He only just managed to comprehend what she had said before she started again mumbling and making very little sense. _"I can't…I need to get…I … Carla she needs…there was with …Peter… and I don't know what she's done" _Michelle shrieked as she cried hard, staring at Ryan expectantly through her tears and then trying to force her way out of his grip as she shrieked Carla's name again and threw herself in the direction of the bathroom door.

"_Mum!" _ yelled Ryan with some force to shock her into silence. _"let me help ok, sit down" _ said Ryan as he gently moved her back to the sofa and watched, as like a zombie she sat on the edge of the cushion and bit her fist nervously as she looked up at him through teary eyes. She was grateful he'd arrived home when he did and held her breath as she watched him kick down her bathroom door. The second he broke the lock and it swung open Ryan darted inside, first quickly turning off the tap and then noticing Carla lying beside him on the floor. Before he could turn and shout for his mum, Michelle was stood at the door with her hand clapped over her mouth in shock as she made noises that resembled nothing but her distress.

"_Call an ambulance mum" _said Ryan firmly as he hovered over his Aunt's body and checked to see whether she was breathing.


	31. Chapter 31

Michelle was useless all she could do was stand and stare at the image before her, Carla laying lifelessly upon the cold bathroom tiles and Ryan fussing about her body. It was all too emotional and overwhelmed by it all Michelle fell forward clinging to the door frame as she slid down it silently crying. Ryan turned and looked again behind him to see his mother on the floor howling with sorrow and knew it was all up to him he needed medical assistance. Leaving Carla he ran to the living room and grabbed the phone. Rushing he almost misdialled the number and kept a close eye on his mother as he waited to be connected to an operator and tried not to panic.

Michelle kept glancing at Carla finding she was crying harder and harder every time she did. Ryan could see just how much distress Carla's actions were causing her and the second he'd given the emergency services all the information they needed he rushed to comfort her. He knew he needed to calm her and the best way was to remove her from the situation, picking his mum up from the floor Ryan forced her back to the sofa and forced her to sit down. He handed her a tissue and tried to stop his mum from getting up and going back to Carla's side. It took him a while but with a bit of firmness he eventually got her to stay.

They weren't waiting long before the ambulance arrived and they hurried in to attend to Carla. Things weren't looking great but at least she was breathing. Before Michelle knew it she was watching them carry Carla out of the flat and were bundling her into the back of an ambulance as she watched helplessly whilst Ryan comforted her. When they asked if anyone was to accompany Carla in the ambulance Michelle jumped at the opportunity but Ryan held her back advising he would take her later and it was for her own good.

Ryan knew his mother wasn't in a fit state to be of any use to Carla right now. He held her back and she struggled against him, crying and screaming after the ambulance as it disappeared into the night with its blue lights flashing illuminating the sky as it went. Safe in her son's arms Michelle broke down, she wanted desperately to be by Carla's side and begged Ryan to take her but he insisted they wait a few hours, at least until morning and get a lift. Michelle cried the whole time as Ryan walked her back inside the flat and made her a warm drink to help with the shock. As she sipped her tea staring blankly into space and still sobbing about what had happened with Carla, Ryan draped a blanket around her shoulders and then sat down beside her. He placed his arm around her and gave her a much needed comforting squeeze.

Morning soon came and neither of them had slept, Michelle left the sofa the second the clock struck seven. She knew the cab office was open and she was having the first streetcars booking that morning even if it was Steve himself. She struggled as she hurried to put on her coat and escape the flat before Ryan could stop her. He had no choice grabbing his coat he followed his mum as she rushed out into the street and stormed to the streetcars office. This morning Michelle was a force to be reckoned with and no one was going to stand in her way of getting to the hospital. She barged in feeling strong and tough and then seeing Steve just destroyed her. Bowing her head and unable to look at him as her tears consumed her. Sadly and in a broken voice she croaked where she wished to be taken just as Ryan burst through the door.

Steve was confused but not wanting to cause a scene he ushered both Ryan and Michelle to the cab and got in himself. Silence lingered as he set off and when curiosity got the better of him he had to ask why the hospital was their destination. Ryan huffed and started to explain as Michelle gazed distantly out of the window. She couldn't stop thinking about poor Carla and how lonely she must be at the hospital all by herself. Silent tears fell from her eyes the whole way to the hospital drop off zone and as they pulled up she quickly wiped them away with her coat sleeve hoping Ryan wouldn't see but he knew, he'd been watching her reflection the whole way there.

As they approached Carla's room Michelle almost fell apart all over again. The sight of her all wired up with tubes running in and out of her body, the ventilator pumping away and the monitor beeping away almost destroyed her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Carla's fragile form in the bed and almost missed the seat as she sat down beside the bed. It was upsetting for Ryan too, to see his aunt the way she was and he found himself teary also. He knew she'd taken something but hadn't looked at to what but she must have taken loads to knock herself into this state.

They were alone with Carla for a long while until a nurse finally came in to run checks. Michelle was first to start quizzing the women as to Carla's condition and was almost demanding answers when the nurse only gave vague answers. She wanted to know exactly how bad all of 'this' was. The nurse understood of course what she was going through and so offered to find a consultant to bring them up to speed with the patient's condition. Michelle just glared unimpressed with the lack of knowledge the young nurse had for the person she was caring for and it was Ryan who had to apologise and show their gratitude by saying thanks. Ryan looked back to his mum who had scooped up Carla's hand and was squeezing it tightly, he felt so sorry for her, her relationships never did go to plan and he just wanted her to be happy. He decided to leave her alone for a few moments and stepped outside where he saw the nurse chatting away with a gentleman in a white coat. He didn't mean to be eaves dropping but couldn't help over hearing their conversation and what he heard shocked him greatly. This was partly his fault.


	32. Chapter 32

When Ryan stepped back into the room his Mum still had Carla's hand held tightly in hers and now her head bowed as she sobbed quietly to herself. A hard dry lump had formed in his throat and if he spoke now he feared he'd only choke. He saw but didn't really see what was in front of him, his mind just too preoccupied with what he'd just heard. Ryan was in more shock now than he had been earlier upon discovering his Aunt in this state. The more he thought this through the more he realised this was more than likely his fault maybe even entirely.

He stood silently and just stared into space, if Carla had taken what the doctors had been outside suspecting the type of drug she had consumed was he knew he was to blame. He tried hard to ignore his guilt so he could try and remember what he'd seen in the bathroom last night. The image of his Aunt lying on the bathroom came vividly back to mind and suddenly so did his memory of what was around her. He could see himself as he looked around the bathroom and then it clicked, there it was that big bottle on the floor.

Ryan gasped loudly at what he'd remembered, enough to disturb Michelle who looked up and round at him. He could do nothing but smile at her and try not to look as guilty as he felt. Michelle smiled back at her son and then promptly turned her focus back to Carla. Ryan felt awful he had lied to his mum when he'd told her that he was finished with the drugs but he still had some strong pills for emergencies. Unfortunately it was those he'd kept in the bottle that his Aunt had stupidly raided.

Slightly frustrated that his stocks were gone Ryan fled from the hospital room causing a stir as he went. Michelle didn't even look up at him leaving, she was consumed in her concentrating on silently praying for a speedy recovery for her precious friend and lover. Ryan needed fresh air, he was sweating and nervous as his eyes suspiciously looked around everywhere he passed as he stormed out of the hospital.

The early morning air was cold and there was a strong wind that made him shiver as he stood outside and groaned loudly. He was in some serious trouble if the police got involved or his mum found out and he had no idea how to deal with all of this. He had to act fast, taking a minute to collect his messy thoughts and then before he could stop himself he was running. His feet bounced off the payments as he just kept going and going until he eventually ran out of breath and stopped at the roadside. A beep from a car behind him startled him and he turned around to see Lloyd smiling at him as he leaned out the window.

"_Everything alright mate? Can I give you a lift?" _hollered Lloyd.

Ryan smiled but was too out of breath to answer or refuse. Hurrying round he jumped in the passenger seat and relaxed as Lloyd sped away. Ideas were running so wildly in Ryan's mind of how he was going to cover up this mess. He'd been stupid to leave his drugs in the bathroom in the first place why he'd chosen that empty bottle to keep them in he just didn't know. It had been empty for years and was just something Michelle had always refused to part with just because it had a prescription label on it with his father's name on. It was one of the only possessions of his that she actually had left and it must have some sentimental value to her. Thinking back it was a stupid idea to store them there, after all his mum could have discovered them at any time if she had felt like reflecting on the past.

As the cab pulled up on Coronation Street Ryan hopped out before Lloyd had even switched off the engine. Lloyd thought it strange that Ryan had been so quiet the whole way home but he was obviously distracted by something. He only just managed to remember to say thanks as he disappeared down the road and to the flat. He needed to get all the mess cleaned up before anyone found out, he would have to empty the bottle and get the contents stashed somewhere safer.

Ryan was a bag of nerves and missed the lock three or four times as he tried to get the key in and the door open. Rushing up the stairs he headed straight for the bathroom but stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the bottle missing. Where on earth had it gone? Ryan broke out in a nervous sweat and slowly felt panic setting in, had the paramedics taken it or was it just hidden? He was sure it had been close to his Aunts body surely it hadn't just disappeared. He dropped to his knees and began crawling around the bathroom floor checking everywhere to see if it had just rolled out of sight having been disturbed when the paramedics came in. He wasn't in luck it was nowhere to be seen.

Ryan only saw one option he quickly ran to his room and grabbed a backpack. Throwing in the bare essentials he hurried frightened that someone might catch him in the act of disappearing. He needed to get gone and quick. He moved at a fast pace and soon found himself closing the door on home, this was it he was leaving without saying goodbye to a soul. The street was still quiet as he bowed his head and briskly paced down the street not sure where he was actually going to go. Ryan was slightly saddened by what he had to do, it was only one little slip up but as it now affected other members of his family he couldn't hope it would just blow over like before. A single tear fell from his eye and ran down his left cheek as he shoved his hands in his pocket and silently said 'goodbye' to the life he knew there.


	33. Chapter 33

Carla's eyes twitched and instantly caught Michelle's attention. She couldn't help feeling excited was Carla finally coming round. Michelle had been silently praying all night that she would and now the sun had risen and the morning well and truly having begun here she was fighting as always. Michelle had been so consumed by Carla's welfare that she had failed to notice the disappearance of her son from her side. As Carla's eyes started to flicker open Michelle let go of her hand and quickly dashed to the door to get attention as the nurse had instructed her.

"_Chelle?" _came Carla's shaky and weak voice suddenly from behind her. Quickly she turned and went back to her lover's side armed with the most welcoming of smiles. Gently she pushed back Carla's hair and let her fingers trail gently down her cheek where they then cupped and rested. Carla's breathing was harsh, short and sharp in bursts as Michelle comforted her eagerly awaiting the nurse.

Seconds later she appeared and dashed quickly to Carla's side. She brushed Michelle's hand away from the patients face and then slowly lifted Carla's head to put a mask in place. With every action she explained herself to keep both her patient and the guest calm to avoid any panic attacks. Having sorted Carla she scribbled down some of the figures from the monitor and promptly disappeared from the room saying she'd only be a few moments.

As soon as she had gone Carla reached for the mask and distressed by its confines tried to knock it from her mouth. Michelle however was quick to stop her and grabbed her hand in an attempt to keep Carla distracted. She explained to her that she needed the mask, it was to help her get better but with her free hand Carla tried again to remove it. She mumbled away under the plastic so much that Michelle gave in and lifted it off for her.

"_What's wrong baby?" _she said giving her hand a little squeeze.

"_I'm sorry, I am, Michelle I'm sorry" _gasped Carla breathlessly.

It brought a tear to Michelle's eye she knew Carla was sorry but what for? If it was Peter and that whole mess she had nothing to be sorry for and if it was all this with the hospital Michelle completely understood. She squeezed Carla's hand even more tightly and insisted that she place the mask back much to Carla's frustration. She didn't want that thing on her face it felt uncomfortable. They sat in silence until the nurse returned with a consultant.

"_Hello Carla" _he stated chirpily as he stood at the bedside the opposite side to Michelle.

"_How are you feeling?" _he asked politely as he gently examined her.

Carla nodded in response before Michelle piped up saying that she seemed much better. The consultant didn't deny that statement he was very much in agreement but he was firm in stating she wasn't ready to be going home. They had sent off the pills last night for examination and what the labs had come back with deeply concerned them. That's when the consultant nodded towards the door and in came walking a suited gentlemen and an officer in the full get up closely behind.

"_Miss Connor?" _the suited one asked addressing Michelle and throwing a sympathetic glance at Carla. Michelle nodded not able to speak at feeling confused from their sudden appearance.

"_I am Detective Mead and this is Officer Brown" _ he stated introducing themselves. _"We have a few questions for you both if you don't mind and Ms Connor of course is in a fit state?"_

The consultant gave a suggestive nod to answer the latter of the detective's questions and Michelle felt she then had to answer the one clearly aimed at herself. Her mouth was as dry as a desert and so she too nodded. The detective smiled and then pulled out a small notepad from the inside pocket of his jacket with a pen as the consultant and nurse made a quick exit. Carla felt as though that whole conversation had passed her by, what had happened to her say, it was almost as if she weren't present.

"_So Miss Connor, just a few routine questions regarding the medication we understand was consumed by Ms Connor at your flat" _

"_Ok" _croaked Michelle suddenly feeling really nervous.

"_After testing it came back that these 'tablets' were not a legal substance, Ms Connor has in fact consumed cocaine in crystal form. They were very cleverly disguised. Did you know that these were on your premises?"_

Both Carla and Michelle were shocked but Michelle more so. She didn't know what to say or how to react. Of course they weren't hers and it must be obvious from her reaction that she had no idea about them but why would they have been in her bathroom cupboard? She became sidetracked and started letting her wayward thoughts develop. She hadn't even given Ryan a thought when the detective broke the silence.

"_Well Miss Connor?" _

"_I…I have no idea" _stuttered Michelle still trying to control her thoughts.

"_Well Miss Connor, thank you for your co-operation. Would you wait outside for one moment whilst we speak with Ms Connor" _he asked politely. As Michelle left her chair she found Officer Brown escorted her. Peering through the glass of the small window the room had, she watched nervously as the detective questioned Carla. What a mess this all was!

Ten minutes or so later the detective exited the room and Michelle was quick to ask if she could return to Carla's side. Before he had even nodded in agreement she had burst back into the little room and firmly sat herself at Carla's side whilst Mead shared his information with his colleague and discussed further action.

"_What did you tell them Car?" _asked Michelle nervously.

"_That I don't know anything" _answered Carla sadly and breathlessly, now exhausted from the interrogation with Detective Mead.

"_Where were they…" _Michelle tried to ask as they Detective and his little sidekick Brown bustled back into the room, this time looking more authoritative than before.

"_I really think Carla needs her rest now" _said Michelle firmly, annoyed that they had come in again to disturb her recovery.

Officer Brown stepped out from behind Detective Mead and grabbed Michelle from the chair to make an arrest.

"_Oi, let go o'me, what are you doing? Hey, someone please tell me what's…" _protested Michelle confused as to what was happening as Mead interrupted to do his bit.

"_Miss Connor, I am arresting you on suspicion of possessing Cocaine, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. " _


	34. Chapter 34

Michelle fought the officer as he slapped the cold metal cuffs around her delicate wrists and shoved her forward before pushing her out of the room and away from Carla's bedside. She didn't understand why they were arresting her, she'd told them all she knew and had co-operated. She kicked yelled and screamed making a scene and attracting much unwanted attention as the officer, closely followed by Mead escorted her from the building. It was Michelle's way of protesting, as she cried out in her now hoarse voice for what seemed like the hundredth time that she'd done nothing wrong.

She continued to create a scene outside as they forced her in and to sit in the back of the police car. They were prompt then to get in themselves and Michelle was sure the visitors outside could hear her still screaming about her innocence. She stared with big teary eyes as she the hospital quickly disappeared as the squad car raced away through the streets of Manchester and back into the heart of the city centre to headquarters. Michelle had suddenly fallen silent, they were serious about this, they thought she was guilty of the crimes they had accused. Large tears developed in her eyes and slowly fell, streaming down her cheeks and blobbing onto her hands as they rested uncomfortably in her lap.

Back at the hospital nurses tended to Carla after the ordeal of the arrest, it had distressed her terribly and sent her into a state of panic that had now result in an attack. Carla was hysterical with upset over Michelle's arrest. Confused mostly about why they had taken her and blamed herself because it had to be because of something she had said. It took a long time for them to calm her down and as a last resort they turned to morphine to help. Their patient became drowsy and eventually Carla was drifting off into a peaceful state of rest. The nurses left after updating her charts and Carla was left alone to sleep.

The police station was busy, lots going on and dreadfully noisy as Michelle was escorted to reception and checked in. She'd never been arrested before and had to admit that even she was scared. She went through a series of checks, had any items they thought may be harmful taken from her and had mug shots taken. It was all very intimidating and at the same time embarrassing for Michelle. She had become sheepish and quiet as they led her out of the rooms and down a corridor lined with cells. Michelle was thrown into the one at the furthest end and the door was slammed shut in her face.

It was cold and empty, just a concrete slab of a bed, thin foam mattress on top with a sheet. In the corner was a toilet and basin and a small window let in very little light at the top of the wall. She let the tears start to flow again she'd not felt this alone in ever such a long while. She sat down on the edge of the concrete and sobbed loudly. There was nothing she wanted more right now than the comfort and protection of her older brothers and neither of them were there.

Hours passed before an officer came back to release Michelle from the confines of her holding cell. She was cold enough to be shivering and looked dead on her feet as Officer Brown dragged her out and to an interview room. Already inside was a second official and shortly after Michelle had taken a seat at the opposite side of the table Detective Mead returned and took the seat next to his colleague. Michelle instantly felt intimidated and wished she could just get up and walk out on all this. She could taste the vomit at the back of her throat as the other Detective pressed the button to set the tape recording and she heard the three clicks.

"_The time is twenty three hundred hours, present is Miss Michelle Connor, Detective Lloyds and Myself, Detective Mead" _stated Mead clearly for the tape.

"_So Miss Connor, the drugs found and consumed by the victim on your premises were cocaine tablets, can you tell us were you acquired these illegal pills?" _

Michelle didn't know how to reply, she knew they were not hers and Ryan swore he'd been clean for months. She couldn't land him in it with the police even if they were his, she was his mother and she needed to protect him. She'd have to plead innocence and just not let anything slip about her son's previous involvement with drugs.

"_I told you, I don't know anything about them" _cried Michelle as she fought back her tears and tried to show no signs of weakness that they could use to break her down and make her confess to something she wasn't guilty of.

"_You must know something Miss Connor, how about this, have you ever seen this before?" _asked Lloyds as she produced two plastic bags, a small one containing little off white pills and another with a bottle. Michelle shivered when she saw it, recognising it instantly and gasping in surprise. Both detectives eyed her suspiciously and then Lloyds seemed to make notes of her reactions upon a pad on the desk.

Michelle couldn't believe that she was seeing that bottle in front of her again, she hadn't looked at it properly for years and now here it was, her little memory of something that was her Dean's and it could be the thing to send her to prison. She gulped down the lump that was forming in her throat and stared at the bottle, what could she say she had to answer truthfully. Of course she'd seen the bottle before but what did it have to do with the drugs.

"_I've seen the bottle before, it's something of my sons father but I've never seen those before" _stammered Michelle as she pointed to the bag of pills.

"_For the purpose of the tape, Miss Connor recognises the bottle of medication but not the drugs" _stated Lloyds clearly.

"_What's the bottle got to do with anything?" _asked Michelle hastily not sure if it would land her in trouble or not.

"_It is Miss Connor, what was recovered by the paramedics from beside Ms Connor's body. In it we found the tablets she consumed, now do you want to tell us about the bottle?" _ Mead cockily asked.

Michelle was sweating now, she hoped they couldn't see it but she could feel it in her palms. Her mouth had run dry and she croaked as she went to speak. There was a small plastic cup in front of her with a few mouthfuls of water as its contents. Michelle reached for it and took a mouthful, feeling only somewhat refreshed because it seemed to be room temperature.

"_Well Miss Connor?" _pushed Mead.

"_It used to be Dean's, it was just an empty bottle. I kept it in the cupboard it's the only thing of his I have left" _cried Michelle as she let her tears start and they ran down her cheeks. _"I don't know how those drugs got in there though, I swear" _she quickly tagged on trying to defend herself.

The detectives looked at one another, knowing that this seemed to be a waste of time, if Michelle knew something she wasn't going to tell. They terminated the interview and got up leaving her alone in the small room whilst they went off to privately discuss their next step. Michelle estimated she'd been alone no longer than fifteen minutes before the detectives piled back into the room.

"_Miss Connor, we are letting you out on bail, go with Officer Brown and he will sort all the paperwork" _advised Mead sadly. He was disappointed to be letting a suspect go but had no choice he had nothing to hold her there. Michelle took a deep breath, she was so relived but the Detectives both thought she was guilty and they didn't hide their feelings as she made her way out into the corridor.


	35. Chapter 35

At the reception Officer Brown gave Michelle the terms of her bail and released to her the belongings they had taken whilst holding her for questioning. She listened carefully as he read out the terms of bail that were standard and then found herself in shock at a special term that had been imposed. She didn't believe it and so to prove it the Officer turned his clipboard and showed the document to her so that she could see for herself and sign in agreement.

'SUSPECT MUST NOT: CONTACT THE VICTIM BY ANY MEANS OR COME WITHIN 15 FEET OF THEIR HOME RESIDENCE OR PLACE OF WORK'

It was an outrageous demand, her and Carla were in a relationship and worked together. Did this mean she couldn't go to work? She looked at the Officer and asked a few questions, of which the responses were 'yes'. So under the terms of her bail Michelle couldn't even visit Carla in hospital! She was annoyed but she was powerless if she wanted to be released and so reluctantly signed the form. She needed Carla to give a statement, something to remove the terms of bail and get her off the suspects list. She needed some expert advice on what to do, she only knew one person she could turn to and so as soon as she stepped foot outside the station went on the hunt for Rob.

Carla was still recovering from yesterday when Mead and Officer Brown turned up to update her on the case. She was still in a state of confusion about the whole affair and was now beginning to question the police involvement in what had happened to her. Who had reported it as some sort of crime? She needed answers but first politely listened to them as they updated her on Michelle's release and bail conditions.

"_Who reported it?" _asked Carla in a hoarse voice where her throat was beginning to run dry from the oxygen.

"_The medical staff here have to report any incident relating to drugs Ms Connor. We have no choice but to investigate" _explained Mead.

"_Well.." _coughed Carla _"I know my rights, I don't want to press charges, this was my fault, no one else's. So you have no case" _she stated firmly, feeling proud of herself and hoping it would result in Michelle's bail being dropped.

"_Well i'm sorry Ms Connor, we can drop anything relating to yourself but as far as the charge goes it is for possessing illegal drugs and so the charges against Miss Connor will still stand" _Mead continued, satisfied with himself for trumping Carla's ace.

"_Will you drop Michelle's bail though?" _she asked hopefully.

"_In regards to visiting yourself then yes. But she will remain under bail conditions for the charges against her" _explained Mead knowing that should suffice.

Carla felt a little more relaxed, at least Michelle could come and visit her now and keep her company. She was feeling much better about things than she had been the other day. The joys of being sober and being able to think things through with a clear head, she thought positively to herself. The detective and his accompanying officer both left and the second they were out of the room Carla pushed the call button. In came rushing a nurse thinking there was some sort of problem and ready for action.

"_Could you please call Michelle, the lady who was here with me yesterday?" _asked Carla hopefully. The nurse didn't look thoroughly pleased but she obliged and quickly disappeared from the room.

In all the excitement Carla suddenly felt very out of breath. She reached down for the oxygen mask that was resting loosely on her chest. Her fingers struggled to grip it and it slowly started to slide down the sheet. Carla tried to catch it as it fell to the bed but it bounced and tumbled to the floor, there was no way she could reach it. Carla reached for the call button again and pressed it as her chest started to constrict. The pain she was feeling was immense and she gasped for breath as she waited for assistance. No one came and Carla made a grab for her chest as she pushed the button, holding it down for continuous ringing to transfer to the nurses station. Still no one came, she was on her own and thought she'd have to calm herself when in came her brother. Rob was here, come to visit her and he rushed to aid his sister in her moment of need. He rushed around to the other side of the bed and frantically searched for the mask. Spotting it on the floor he grabbed it and quickly placed it over his sisters mouth and nose. How did he know she was here? They had argued the other day and not spoken since. She tried to remove the mask seconds later but Rob insisted she keep it in place.

Rob walked to the other side of the bed and took a seat in the chair at the side. He knew what Carla wanted to ask him and so kindly put her out of her misery.

"_Michelle told me, and she said she's not allowed near you. Bail conditions or something" _explained Rob dully, this really was the last place he wanted to be. Michelle had begged him and caring for her as he did he had come.

He saw Carla breathe a sigh of relief that Michelle had asked about her but surely she'd be here soon. Rob confirmed when Carla asked, yes Michelle was on her way and as soon as she arrived he would have to go, get back to the factory. Carla nodded in agreement, she was grateful he'd even made an appearance given how they'd left things after him catching her and Michelle the other day.

Sure enough not more than half an hour later Michelle came almost running down the hospital corridor and burst into Carla's room so suddenly it made her and Rob jump. For someone who was still being charged for possession of illegal drugs she looked so happy. A smile miles wide was painted upon her lips and she dashed over to embrace Carla the best she could without disturbing any of the tubes or apparatus still connected up to her body.

Carla let her hands slip around Michelle's slender form and she squeezed back hard and at that intimate moment Rob silently slipped away. Neither of them noticed that he'd gone and they stayed wrapped in each others arms until Carla squirmed at the discomfort she suddenly felt. Michelle took Carla's hands as she perched at her side and smiled.

"_Its all going to be ok now" _she said hopefully but Carla wasn't so sure.


	36. Chapter 36

Days had passed and finally they were ready to let Carla go home. Having not left Carla's side since she was allowed to return, Michelle was there to help her get dressed into fresh clothes and out of that awful hospital gown. She couldn't wait to get her home and put all this mess with the drugs and run-ins with the law well and truly behind them. She was determined to find the best lawyer and clear her name of the charges against her. Things for her and Carla could only get better.

Carla took her first steps back out on the cobbles and took in a deep and refreshing breath of fresh air. Michelle joined her and stood at her side. Slowly they began to make their way back to the flat. Neither of them had been back there since the drugs and the arrest and Michelle just knew it would be a mess what with Ryan having been left to his own devices. He really was lazy and Michelle knew he wouldn't have lifted a finger around the flat without her there.

She opened up the front door allowing Carla to step in before her, she was just glad to be home as was Carla, not that she really saw Michelle's flat as home more so as temporary accommodation. It was just too small. She wandered inside in a daydream, imagining her own flat and smiling at the fond memory, she hadn't been 'home' in weeks and she truly did miss it but she vowed to humour Michelle with just the one night here, then she'd make an excuse for a night on her own.

"_Make yourself comfy darling" _said Michelle as she bustled in the door behind Carla and then sighed heavily at the state of the flat. Not a thing had moved, a pile of dishes still in the sink and no signs of life.

"_Ryan?" _she called out, her voice echoing throughout the empty and silent flat.

She shrugged her shoulders, he must be out, never mind thought Michelle because when he got back home she had some stern words for him about the state of the place. Carla moved and sat down on the sofa, she was so quiet not saying a word or even putting her feet up and snuggling into the cushions. She was sat bolt upright and staring into space, lost herself in her thoughts as memories of that afternoon and encounter with Peter came flooding back.

Michelle clattered about in the kitchen, huffing and puffing as she cleaned, washed and tidied. She was so busy worrying about the state of the place she hadn't even noticed that she and Carla hadn't spoken a word since she told her to make herself comfy. Mumbling under her breath she scavenged for what she had in that she could use to whip them up some dinner but the fridge was empty. Great, she thought, now I'll have to pop to Dev's and see what frozen meals he has in. She hurried out of the kitchenette and grabbed her coat, glancing quickly at Carla as she swung it on.

"_Won't be a moment Carla, just got to pop and get a few bits" _she advised as she left.

Carla was almost in a trance, Michelle's words just washed over and it wasn't until Michelle slammed the door upon her exit that Carla was snapped back to reality. What was she thinking, the embarrassment she had felt that day, misreading the signals of Peter's caring for her in a moment of need. Suddenly she felt sick, getting up slowly she felt herself gagging and before she could even make her feet move so as to make it to the bathroom she coughed, the force of the action causing the vomit to race up her throat and spill from her lips until only acid was left burning away painfully in her stomach.

Carla was shivering and cold, stood in the same position and surrounded in a pool of her own vomit when Michelle returned. She was shaking on the spot, damp and teary eyes with moist cheeks from the tears predecessors who had sprinted down her cheeks as a result of the upset she had caused herself. Michelle opened the door to the flat only to be bombarded by the horrid smell of vomit but she instantly realised it wasn't Carla's fault. She dropped the bag of shopping down on the floor and hurried to Carla.

Michelle felt it was her responsibility to care for Carla, get her cleaned up, fed and in some clean clothes. It was all Carla needed some tender loving care; it was all she had ever needed. She calmly reassured the raven-haired apple of her eye that all would be ok and took her hand. Carla stepped over the vomit and followed Michelle into the bathroom. Michelle was smiling and being so kind as she turned on the shower. She let her hand break the flow of the water to check it was at a suitable temperature and then turned to face Carla.

"_Come on then" _she said with a little giggle.

Carla, still shaking and gingerly made her way over to Michelle. Michelle's hands reached up and rested gently on Carla's shoulders, the lingering smell of vomit hanging on the material of Carla's clothing. She could see she was going to have to do everything for Carla and this meant undressing her to. She let her fingers slip down to Carla's waist, this wasn't the right time for one of 'those' intimate moments but it still had an intensity of one.

She slid the damp top up and over Carla's breasts exposing her braless chest. Carla felt somewhat embarrassed even though Michelle had seen every inch of her before. Michelle's hands glided effortlessly back down Carla's silky skin and rested again on her hips, just above her waistband. She hooked her fingers into the elastic of the leggings ready to slide them down Carla's legs when Carla suddenly leant forward and kissed her gently, their lips barely touching but enough to take Michelle's breath away.

Carla let one of her hands slip up and around Michelle's waist, gripping her tightly and pushing her lips harder onto hers, her tongue pushing them apart and slipping into her mouth. This was her way of distraction to the situation of Michelle caring for her, it was to prove to herself that she was no victim. Not now, not ever. Michelle was overwhelmed she'd felt the intensity but never thought it would develop as quickly as this given the current atmosphere. But as nice as all of this was it had to end, Carla needed to get cleaned up, it would be deeply romantic at any other time but Carla was in a vulnerable state and she knew it would be irresponsible to encourage these feelings at such a difficult time.

Michelle pushed her back in a nice and gentle way as she continued to help undress her but Carla saw it as rejection. She started to cry, silent tears rolling down her cheeks at first as Michelle focused on helping her step out of her leggings. Then Michelle suddenly heard Carla whimpering, so she threw the leggings to one side and focused back on her.

"_Hey, hey now come on don't cry" _said Michelle as she quickly wiped Carla's tears away with her thumbs.

"_Don't you want me?" _mumbled Carla still feeling the rejection from Michelle who just looked puzzled by her question

"_Of course I do" _reassured Michelle, taking Carla's head firmly in her hands and forcing her to look in her eyes. _"I want you more than ever" _

Michelle kissed Carla, ignoring the awful taste of the remnants of vomit. If validation of her feelings was what Carla needed right now then who was she to deny her. She wrapped her arms around Carla protectively pulling her closer and Carla rested her head on Michelle's shoulder as she gently stroked her hair.

"_Now lets get you cleaned up, ok?" _ Said Michelle as she cuddled Carla in close. She felt Carla nod in agreement and Michelle let the moment last a second or two longer before she broke the embrace and forced Carla to remove her underwear and step into the shower. The water was scalding and Carla gave a scream as it splashed and burnt her skin. Michelle was quick to adjust the temperature, regulate it to perfection so that Carla could stand beneath the showerhead and let the water rain down on her. It was most refreshing and at her side Michelle had lathered up a sponge with heaps of heavenly scented shower gel. Gently she moved the sponge over Carla's skin and in circular motions washed her from head to toe.

When the opportunity arose Carla made a grab for Michelle, pulling the top half of her body into the path of the water and soaking her. She just wanted to feel what Michelle said she had for her and couldn't think of a more perfect time. Michelle took the action as an invitation, it was so obvious from that that Carla longed for the intimacy. Still fully clothed she kept her lips firmly against Carla's so as not to break the kiss and ruin the moment and stepped into the shower beside her lover. It was perfect, just like a scene about to turn erotic in a movie.


	37. Chapter 37

The room began to steam up as the warm water continued to pour from the shower, cascading down on Carla and Michelle as they stood wrapped in one another's embrace and continued to share their passionate kiss. Carla's beautiful skin was covered in droplets of water unlike Michelle who's soaked clothes clung to the contours of her body. Both of them were soaked through, hair dripping and standing in a puddle now being created at their feet as the amount of water struggled to drain away.

Michelle felt Carla brush up against her, pushing her breasts into hers and letting her hands slip down to Michelle's waist. If this was going to work Michelle needed to be undressed to. Pulling away and biting her bottom lip seductively Carla smiled at Michelle. Her eyes sparkling with a wildness Michelle didn't recognise as having ever seen before.

She smiled back, knowing that they both wanted the same thing now desperately. Carla's hand slid along the length of Michelle's waistband and then slowly and without warning she started to peel the wet material away and down her legs, placing her hand on Carla's shoulders as she crouched down to pull Michelle's bottoms off of her feet. Losing her balance a little as she had to lift her leg so Carla could complete the action Michelle felt unsteady and so slapped her hand against the tiles in a bid to stop herself falling down into the tub.

All that could be heard was the sound of the water pouring from the shower hammering against the tub. It was certainly intense as Carla flung Michelle's trousers to one side and slowly stood back up to meet her gaze. As she did her fingertips trailed with feather light touch up Michelle's thighs and rested closely at the top just between her legs making her gasp. Now stood in only her top Carla moved her other hand to rest in the small of Michelle's back and yanked her forward. Their nose's touched, lips hovering in front of one another's, chest's squashed up close together, the only thing stopping them being nipple to nipple was the material of Michelle's top not that its flimsy state was much of a barrier.

Carla's hand slid up Michelle's side with it taking the top and riding it up until it exposed the wire of her bra underneath. There was something between them now that was shifting the power of dominance from Michelle caring for Carla to Carla in full control of their intimacy. She momentarily stopped breathing as Carla's hand rested there and then in a sudden sharp movement she moved her other hand from between Michelle's legs and followed the action on the opposite side of her body. The top slid smoothly up and then bunched beneath her boobs. Carla slowly pushed it up and over as Michelle lifted her arms to allow Carla to pull it off.

Her beautiful black lacy bra, soaked also and showing her breasts made Carla's heart start to beat out erratically with the desire to have her. She wanted Michelle's hands all over her, the same as she wanted her to do to her. They were so close it was intense, any closer and they'd practically be as one. Michelle stepped things up trying to re-establish her equality in all this. Her arms wrapped around Carla's body again, holding her as tight as she could and as they started again to kiss during which they got mouthfuls of the water that still rained down on them.

It was all very erotic and sexy, two women in the shower, soaking wet and intimately behaving but for Carla and Michelle it was more than that. This was an expression of their love for one another, the appreciation they had for each other and at the end of all that their exposed vulnerabilities but here was a safe place they could express that. As they both gave into their urges and let their hands explore one another they became an unstable tangle of arms and legs and before they could stop themselves Michelle was falling back into the far wall with Carla tumbling down on top of her.

They did so gracefully, now lying in a puddle of soapy residue from Carla's earlier wash down by Michelle. The scent of the bath oil still very much present. Carla's hand reached down, gently with her fingertips stroking over the lace of Michelle's knickers. It sent tingles through Michelle as she craved for Carla to slip them to one side and slide a finger inside her. Hot with anticipation as she waited Carla subconsciously read her thoughts and did so. Her long extended index finger circling Michelle in a stimulating and teasing way.

Michelle moaned with pleasure but tried hard to push against Carla and intensify the sensations she felt, but Carla, she felt cruel and so pulled back until her finger just rested not moving as Michelle wriggled beneath her.

"_Please, please Carla" _begged Michelle breathlessly.

Carla giggled, it was funny how a shift in power and a little dominance could make her revert back to a version of herself that had been side tracked for years. That feisty in control woman that knew how to get exactly what she wanted when she wanted. Michelle begging her was pleasurable but not that satisfying. She craved the same, her and Michelle together, pleasuring each other into a state of heavenly bliss until they both felt completely spent.

"_Please" _whispered Michelle's voice as Carla just hovered over her panting heavily.

"_Not here" _whispered Carla back as she gently kissed Michelle's lips.

Both out of breath and already feeling exhausted just from their intense moment in the shower they got up and out. Carla stepping first and then helping Michelle out after. Hand in hand they left the bathroom, the show still beating out water into the bath and headed for the bedroom. Carla lead, opening the door and trailing Michelle in behind her before twirling her round and in front of her and wrapped her arms firmly around her waist to keep her there.

Lifting her leg behind her, Carla kicked the bedroom door shut as Michelle gave an irresistible giggle. The intensity between them instantly restored in the silence of the bedroom. Both of them with throbbing urges as Michelle allowed Carla to slowly walk her back to the bed until she felt it bang against the back of her knees. Letting them go weak she fell back onto the mattress and stared up at Carla expectantly, waiting for her to carry on from where they left off.

Carla didn't disappoint. Gently she placed her hands on Michelle's knees and with one vigorous motion parted them before kneeling down at the end of the bed so that she had completely disappeared from Michelle's view. As she moved in Michelle could feel her hot breath beating against her delicate skin through the lace. She tried as hard a possible not to squirm with the excitement she felt and as she felt Carla's fingers push her underwear to one side her breathing hitched.

Carla smiled, a devilish grin as her tongue poked out from her lips and slowly made contact with the soft pink flesh of Michelle's. Slowly she circled her tongue around the edges, knowing how much agony but pleasure it was causing for Michelle. She intended to make this pleasure last as long as she possibly could.


	38. Chapter 38

Michelle cried out with pleasure as Carla allowed herself to explore and push the boundaries of their sexual relationship a step further than they had before. Her fingers were digging in to the flesh on Michelle's legs where Carla gripped to steady herself, when she flexed they loosened their grip and then tightened again. It added to the excitement for them both and allowed Carla to control her own excitement as she worked up and appetite for more.

Unsure of where she wanted this to end up Carla kept going, her tongue swilling about in repetitive motion until Michelle was wriggling with agony and desperate for release. Pulling back Carla took few deep breath's as Michelle panted hard with relief. She had been right on edge, ready to come straight against Carla's lips.

Carla gently trailed kisses on the inside of Michelle's thigh and up over her pelvis to rest gently on her knicker line one last light kiss. Standing up she allowed herself to stand over Michelle before bending forward and placing her hands either side of Michelle's waist. Slowly and with Carla's guidance Michelle moved back, sliding with ease along the sheets until she could rest her head comfortably on a pillow. She hoped for more, this couldn't be the end of their fun, she needed something more.

Getting onto the bed herself, Carla crawled up and hovered on all fours over Michelle. She craved her best friend right now more than she ever had the drink. Dependant completely on Michelle's need for her. With one hand she reached to Michelle's cheek and lightly stroked it with her fingertips and she let her eyes gently flutter open and closed. Her skin was a pleasure to touch, so silky and smooth with no imperfections. Michelle was beautiful in every way.

Michelle's hand slowly rose up and snaked around Carla's neck as she forced her lips up to meet those of the beautiful Carla Connor. Her lips were plump and soft as they knocked against Michelle's and softly pecked. Michelle pushed harder, forcing her lips to part ever so slightly and for her to respond with a more passionate kiss. It consumed them, taking every bit of concentration they had. It was a joy in every way, came naturally and needed no real effort.

When they finally broke apart Michelle was breathless. The love she had for Carla and admiration for her shone proudly from her wide eyes. She'd never had a connection like this before and neither had Carla. She stared down at Michelle with the same amount of love. She looked so sexy and she felt wildly excited by the sight of Michelle beneath her. Her chest was heaving, accentuating the beauty of her pert breasts resting in her bra and as Carla straddled her she was aware of her torso rising and falling between her legs in anticipation. She lowered herself, allowing her to press some of her weight onto Michelle's aching body and then seductively bent forward, pushing her hips back so there bodies and chest's were forced together.

Michelle gasped gently and then felt the warmth of Carla's breath beating against her ear. Carla's eyes twinkled as she whispered to her lover.

"_What would you like me to do?" _asked Carla. Her voice so sexy Michelle failed to comprehend what she had asked.

"_I want you" _whispered Carla as she came back up and stared down at Michelle.

Placing her hands over Michelle's breasts she caressed gently as a beautiful smile graced her lips. She truly was irresistible and Carla thought the same of Michelle as she mirrored the expression. When she smiled she reminded Carla fondly of Liam more so than Paul and Carla used this as a comfort. These Connor's really were gorgeous.

"_I want you too" _Michelle eventually, breathlessly whispered back. _"I want you" _she stated again as she reached back up to force Carla down by her neck. Carla allowed her weight to press down on Michelle as she wrapped her arms around her and Michelle hung hers loosely around Carla's neck. Soon they were a tangle of limbs, just kissing and nothing more. They didn't need to do any more, the passion of being locked lipped and embraced was satisfying any cravings they had for now.

It was the development of their relationship to a new level, a deeper connection and understanding they had for one another. So many thoughts suddenly consumed Michelle about it. Her and Carla were a serious affair and as well as things were going maybe they should declare it further. Tell people properly, go out and announce to the world that they were serious about being together. After all they were the talk of the street anyway after being caught in the office the other day.

Michelle pulled back and gazed up and Carla. Carla was confused by her suddenly breaking the connection.

"_What's wrong?" _she asked panting to catch her breath.

"_Nothing, I just, can we talk Carla...please?" _asked Michelle, slightly feeling guilty for spoiling the moment but she needed to clear her mind.

Nodding Carla flopped down beside her, not admittedly but grateful to be able to relax again. Turning on the pillow she faced Michelle and smiled. Michelle shifted to face her the same. _"So talk?" _said Carla calmly, anxious to know what it was that Michelle wanted to discuss.

"_Well I just want to...can we tell people about us now. Make it official?" _asked Michelle timidly knowing this would either go well or not so well. Carla stared back blankly, Michelle's sudden want to declare their relationship a shock to her system.

"_I mean what are we actually doing here Carla, do you want to be together, like together together?" _asked Michelle further not liking the awkward silence.

Carla did want to be with Michelle, more so now than ever. She made her feel loved, took care of her and just understood her. They were partners in crime. She smiled at Michelle, her eyes sparkling as she gave an answer. _"This is what we are doing" _she said leaning in and picking up their kiss where they had left off.

"_Is that a yes then?" _mouthed Michelle as Carla continued to give her affections.

"_Yes" _answered Carla dreamily, if that was what Michelle wanted, that is what she wanted too.


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning Michelle woke first and looked at the sleeping beauty at her side. Messed up Carla was perfection, even with her hair untidy and the remnants of her washed away make up smudged under her eyes she still looked outrageously gorgeous. Things had moved on so fast between them, one night of passion and a few weeks of exploring their feelings and she was ready to commit. With Carla now having given her blessing she was ecstatic to be able to go out today and announce it proudly to everyone.

She smiled down at her lover, face down in the pillow and breathing gently as she dreamed away. She looked so peaceful that it would be a shame in a few minutes when the alarm rang out for them to get up. Another day in the office lingered but Michelle would prefer to stay in that moment forever. Seconds later the alarm rang out loudly and Carla was disturbed. She woke instantly and looked in shock. She was disorientated and confused as to where she had woken up until she clapped eyes on Michelle.

Carla smiled at her and relaxed. She had woken in unfamiliar surroundings but Michelle was all the reassurance she needed that it wasn't as stranger place as she felt when she'd thought she was alone. Still sleepy she lifted her head and looked at the time before moaning loudly. The last place she felt like going today was work. Turning back round she looked to Michelle who was now grinning at her and looked as though she was about to start giggling.

"_What?" _Enquired Carla as she smiled fondly at her.

"_Oh, I love you" _said Michelle giggling as she settled back down onto her pillow.

"_You love me?" _teased Carla keeping a cool look about her as she looked at Michelle. _"Well…It's a good job I love you too then" _said Carla as she allowed herself to climb on top of Michelle and brushed back her hair carefully tucking it back behind her ears.

It was another one of those moments between them. The hot intensity before the chemistry just started to flow between them. Carla leaned down and gave Michelle just a taste of what she had in mind by giving her the gentlest of kisses before sitting back up. It worked every time, sent Michelle into a weak state of mind where she became putty in Carla's hands. The power she allowed Carla to have in the situation left her vulnerable but it didn't feel like that.

What a wonderful way for them both to start the day thought Michelle, making love again. She was unable to resist Carla's charms and so they got down to business. They fumbled and tumbled around in the sheets, teasing each other, as they became a tangle of limbs. So enjoyable it was that they ignored the time and then even the phone ringing as outside the factory Rob called them annoyed at the irresponsibility of them not showing on time.

He yelled at all the machinists gossiping idly and warned them to stay put until he got back. Marching away he headed for Michelle's flat. This was pathetic; they had no right to behave this way when they had a business to run. If he was there on time so should they be. Pacing up to Michelle's door, he rang the buzzer.

Groaning Carla pulled herself off of Michelle as she moved to get up and grab her gown so she could answer the call. Carla tried to pull Michelle back onto the bed and she let her, kissing her away again before insisting she saw who was causing the disruption at the door. She giggled as she tripped over how own feet, consumed with being all loved up and headed out of the bedroom. She turned and with a smile fluttered her fingers at Carla as if comically saying goodbye and then ran to the intercom.

"_Ok, I'm coming" _she called out pointlessly as she rushed to press the button.

"_Where the hell are you two?" _shouted Rob in an angry voice.

"_Well good morning to an' all" _chirped Michelle sarcastically, Rob's tone instantly dampening her pleasant mood. _"Come up" _she continued as she buzzed him in.

Rob hurried in and burst in all angry and guns blazing. He was so annoyed with them both and coming in to see Michelle not even dressed set him straight off. What on earth were his sister and Michelle playing at?

"_Why aren't you two at the factory? I have a bunch of workers outside, there to start work and no one there to unlock" _he yelled.

"_Take the keys" _rang out Carla's voice from the bedroom as she grabbed some clean clothes from her stuff and appeared at the door.

Rob perched on the arm of Michelle's sofa and glared in Carla's direction. This had to be some sort of joke. He'd already looked after her business for long enough. It was her responsibility and she should be there.

Rob snatched them from Michelle who had grabbed them from the side and held them out to him. He didn't thank her and Michelle scoffed at his rudeness, it was typical Rob. Anyone would think he was their boss the way he was behaving.

"_I expect to see you there in the next ten minutes Carla" _He yelled as he made his way out.

"_What is his problem?" _screeched Michelle as she walked forward and came to kiss Carla. She wanted to get back in that affectionate mood they had been in when Carla woke up but she was no longer in the mood. The abrupt orders of her little brother had annoyed her. It was time to show him who was boss.

Shaking Michelle off of her she headed back into the bedroom and got dressed properly and as she did so ordered Michelle to do the same. Michelle sighed loudly to express her exasperation at being bossed around like this. A little bit of respect was all she wanted. Doing as she was told she got ready and like a little lap dog followed Carla out of the flat and down the street.

Marching up the stairs to the factory Carla turned to Michelle and smiled. _"What you asked me last night, were you serious?" _she asked.

"_Yes" _stated Michelle clearly when she realised what Carla was referring to. She had thought for a moment back at the flat it had all been forgotten.

"_Well lets do this then" _stated Carla as she offered out her hand for Michelle to take. Taking a deep breath she waited until Michelle slipped her hand into hers and then squeezed tight. She was diving in headfirst. Opening the door she lead Michelle in, trailing her just behind her as they came into the factory and saw all the machinists at their work stations. Everyone turned to look at them when they entered and gaped at the sight of the two women hand in hand. Surprise rippled through them and then the whispers began.

Carla examined them all, it was exactly the reaction she had expected and it had now seemed to attract Rob's attention in the office that no one was working. He came out that second and stared at Carla and Michelle in the doorway. What was all this? He glared at all the workers who slowly started to turn their attention back to their work. Michelle and Carla sauntered across the floor until they stopped at Rob's side.

Confidently Carla coughed and then called out for all of their attention. Work ceased immediately and they all turned to face their boss and her two subordinates stood either side. _"I have…actually we have an announcement to make" _she stated squeezing Michelle's hand tightly.

"_Michelle and I are an item" _she stated proudly before turning and kissing Michelle as passionately as she could. That was it, all done and dusted in here for now at least. There were gasps from the workers and Carla knew they would spread the gossip like wildfire. Her work there was done. Smiling back at them all she stated they get back to work and promptly hurried into the office, throwing a smug grin at Rob as she passed by him.

Michelle stood awkwardly outside still with Rob as he shook his head and glared at her. Michelle should have discouraged his sister from making a show of it all. Whatever this was between them he was disgusted and didn't hide his feelings on the matter as he marched in after his sister ready for confrontation.


	40. Chapter 40

"_What the hell was that?" _Rob shouted at Carla as he followed her into the office and watched her flop down into her chair.

"_That Robert was me telling 'my' staff about my girlfriend" _she answered smugly, smiling at him with an unmistakeable confidence.

Rob hated the smugness of her confession. It infuriated him that she was being so public and cool about this it was embarrassing, in fact shameful in his eyes. He didn't approve of it and made it very clear but Carla was in no mood to open the subject for discussion. She opened up her computer and happily started typing away pointlessly waiting for Rob to lash out again so that she could continue to smirk at him and wind him up. He had annoyed her recently and if he didn't like the new arrangement between her and Michelle then he could leave. That would make her more than happy.

"_I don't like this Carla" _he stated as he started pacing in the office as Michelle came in.

"_Don't like what?"_ asked Carla playfully as she stared at her brother with an intensity and with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"_You know exactly what I am talking about Carla. You and her it's a joke" _he yelled, flinging an arm out carelessly in Michelle's direction and alerting all the workers still huddled outside from Carla's announcement.

"_Oh it's no joke" _stated Carla insulted by his words. Anyone who wanted to call hers and Michelle's relationship a joke had no right.

"_It bloody is" _yelled Rob glaring at her across the office.

That was the last straw, Carla was no longer in a forgiving mood or feeling playful for the sake of winding up her baby brother. Getting up and pushing her chair back she asserted her authority. _"Just get out Rob, you know nothing about me and Michelle" _she yelled.

Awkwardly Michelle stared at all the machinists outside who were eyeing her up knowing as well as she did that she was the subject of the brewing feud between the siblings in the office. She turned back to face Carla and Rob, practically at one another's throats as they came into close contact.

"_Hey guys can we just stop this, it's creating a scene out there" _she said hurriedly in an attempt to stop them both.

Michelle looked scared and wary as both of them stared at her, she practically begged Carla to stop winding Rob up and just let go of the subject. She had said her piece and everyone knew the details of their new relationship and she was happy with that. Pushing the subject with Rob could make things worse and she had no intention of coming between Carla and her brother.

"_Please stop" _she begged as Carla and Rob returned to their bickering.

She felt embarrassed enough that he had kicked off like he had about their news without giving the workers more to gossip about as well.

"_Don't worry, I am going" _yelled Rob right in Carla's face realising he wasn't going to win this battle with them both in the office. Disgusted still by them both he stormed out. Making it very clear to everyone that he didn't and wasn't going to approve.

Later that afternoon Rob was nursing a pint at the bar in the Rovers, he looked miserable as sin and so as Stella came over she gave a sympathetic smile. The poor guy looked awful. He didn't seem happy and when she asked him if he was ok he only grunted in response. He didn't feel very sociable either as the factory crowd piled in after their shift.

Keeping his head down he concentrated on his pint and nothing else but did feel awkward with them all sat behind and gossiping. There was no mistaking the topic of conversation either and he could hear every damn word clear as day. They all had opinions as usual, most of them like his disapproving of the latest 'lesbian' couple as they had been labelled now. It sickened him more put into that context, it somehow gave it some official standing and acceptance within the community. Shaking his head he tutted at the odd thing he heard flying back and forth about it between the machinists.

Carla and Michelle arrived not long after and stood at the bar. Rob glanced at them but did not stare, instead he quickly turned so that he didn't have to look at them and they only saw his back.

"_You getting the cold shoulder there" _commented Stella as she noted something between the siblings.

Carla huffed and Michelle politely answered. _"Think so" _she stated sadly staring at Rob.

"_Two red wines please Stella" _asked Carla, loudly enough to make her presence well known. Her and Michelle were going to stay and if Rob didn't like it then he could leave.

"_Everything ok?" _asked Stella nosily as she placed the two glasses in front of them and took Carla's money.

"_It will be" _stated Carla as she eyed her brother and took a sip of her wine.

Stella widened her eyes and decided not to probe any further. Obviously just some sort of fall out she thought as she went to serve Owen and Gary next.

The pub was getting busy now as more and more of the streets residents came in for an evening tipple. The chatters from the Machinists were getting louder and louder and invading Rob's head, all he could hear was about Carla and Michelle and now they were all he could think about. He had come here to avoid them, not see them, hear about them and be consumed by thoughts of them. Frustrated he turned around and yelled at them all.

"_Will you just shut up" _

Rob attracted the attention of the whole pub as it fell silent. Everyone eager to know what was going on.

"_Sorry Mr Donovan" _piped Sean sarcastically because none of them were sorry in the slightest.

"_What is going on?" _demanded Stella as she wanted to know why such a scene was suddenly being caused.

"_Well...I think Rob, I mean Mr Donovan is annoyed with us gossiping and going on about Michelle and Carla" _blurted Sean gaily not realising that his other bosses were just the other end of the bar.

"_You what?" _yelled Carla, hearing clear as day what he had said and feeling angry. How dare they gossip about them when she had been open and honest with them in an attempt to avoid such behaviour. She marched over to where they were all sat and looked at them all individually.

Taking a deep breath she turned and saw that now everyone else in the pub was starting at her. This was it the next big step, time to admit here and now to everyone what was going on. Clearing he throat she looked around at all eyes on her and then did as she had done earlier. Slowly she walked back over to Michelle and took her hand firmly, giving it a reassuring squeeze and then addressed everyone in the Rovers.

"_Well seeing as how my staff and baby brother have so kindly made it a topic of conversation I suppose it best if you all know the truth. Michelle and I, well we are together" _she stated proudly and with an element of sarcasm thrown in at the beginning.

The whole pub gasped as if it was some enormous shock that her and Michelle might actually be in a relationship. The two of them were so close she wondered why none of them had speculated it or thought it in the past because it couldn't be that much of a surprise. Mortified by his sisters outburst in his local Rob fled as quickly and as quietly as the possible as everyone slowly came to terms with what they had just been told and started to carry on about their own business.


	41. Chapter 41

In the pub still Carla was slowly becoming aware that although everyone had returned to their own drinking and stopped staring that they were still the only topic of conversation. Having been so brave she suddenly felt embarrassed and awkward. Abandoning her glass of wine and without warning she also fled from the local. Michelle who was just sipping from her own glass quickly took the mouthful and almost spilt the drink as she slammed it down on the bar, grabbed hers and Carla's bag and made a dart from the pub.

Outside Carla was just stood right in the middle of the street, gazing in the direction of her old home with Peter above the bookies. In the window, shadowed onto the curtain clear as day Peter could be seen with his arms around Leanne. Tears formed in Carla's eyes and Michelle saw straight away that Carla clearly wasn't over her ex. But being a woman herself it helped, she knew if she saw Steve like that she would probably be in the same state.

Slowly she came up behind Carla and placed her hands on her shoulders. Carla jumped, frightened by Michelle's sudden appearance and turned to face her. Neither of them needed say a word and Carla allowed herself to flop into Michelle's embrace as she again started to break down. When Carla's vulnerability came to the surface it had been exposed for anyone to be able to attack and she needed nothing more than protection. That was what Michelle provided.

Putting her arms around Carla she comforted her gently before suggesting that they got home. The last thing she wanted was anyone else gossiping about them or Carla's emotional breakdown in the street. As she wrapped her arm around Carla and slowly started walking her back to the flat Sophie Webster approached the pub and hurried inside. Inside waiting for her was Jenna and with a grin she greeted her. Sophie was aware there was a lot of chatter like there had been a commotion in the Rovers before her arrival.

"_What's going on?" _she whispered to Jenna.

Before her partner could answer Sean perked up from behind. _"You just missed it, Mrs Connor and Michelle have only gone and joined your club" _

"_Sean" _scolded Sally, slightly offended on behalf of her daughter and smacking him on the arm.

Sean mimicked that it hurt and smirked at Sally. Everyone else thought it was funny. Turning round Sophie faced her mother and her work colleagues with a smile. _"aww, well that's lovely I'm so pleased for them" _she exclaimed. There was no way she was going to play to Sean's playful comment that anyone else would have taken as an insult.

Scoffing Sean sat back in his chair. He was disappointed and had wanted more of a reaction although he supposed the whole pub now gossiping about the factory bosses was compensation enough for his careless announcement earlier.

At the flat Michelle handed Carla a cup of tea and sat beside her. Something about that image of Leanne and Peter happily embracing one another had cut Carla and she was just an emotional mess as a result. Michelle was proud of her today, she knew how much that must have taken for Carla to declare their relationship so publicly like she had when it could have brought them no end of harassment and criticism. The fact that her baby brother didn't approve either really couldn't be easy. Unlike Carla Michelle didn't really have anyone else to impress with it other than her son Ryan, and he had already giving his blessing if they were happy.

Michelle hadn't really given Ryan a thought in the last few days though, in fact she had been so preoccupied after nearly being sent to prison that she hadn't even followed up on the fact he hadn't been home in a few days. Her eyebrows almost knitted as she frowned and got up to go to Ryan's room. Peering inside the bed was still made, nothing had moved and the mess he had left hadn't been tidied. Where had he got to she thought?

Grabbing her phone from her bag she kept one eye on Carla and frantically called Ryan. Just for her own peace of mind she just wanted to know he was alright, hear his voice. The phone rang as she placed it to her ear, muttering under her breath in prayer for him to pick up. To her disappointment it rolled to voicemail and she left a quick message, trying not to let her frustration come across that he had gone missing.

"_Everything ok?" _snivelled Carla as Michelle came back to sit beside her.

With tears in her eyes Michelle shook her head, she was supposed to be being strong for Carla and all of a sudden the roles had reversed. _"Ryan has gone missing Car, he's not been home and I haven't noticed." _She sniffled. _"What kind of mother doesn't notice that?" _she asked sadly getting worked up and developing into an upset state.

"_You are a good mum Michelle" _stated Carla knowing that her friend was doubting herself.

"_No Carla, no I am not. I nearly got arrested covering for him. He's a mess and I just keep letting him get away with it" _

"_What do you mean?" _asked Carla confused.

"_Those drugs you took, I know they were his" _said Michelle sadly.

"_You know that for fact?" _asked Carla, convinced that Ryan wouldn't be so stupid now he was clean. He'd been clean for months.

Michelle nodded, she needed no proof she was certain of it. Carla was just in shock, poor Michelle she had so much to deal with already and suddenly she just felt as if she was adding to the burden. Pulling Michelle in she let her sob on her shoulder and stroked her hair gently. If Ryan had done a runner it was very immature of him to distress his mother in such a way.

"_Don't worry Michelle, we'll find him" _stated Carla, determined her nephew would return. Lifting Michelle she forced her to sit up straight and made her look her in the eye.

"_We'll find him, I promise" _she reassured as Michelle nodded and wiped away her tears. She really was grateful for Carla. They made one hell of a team.


	42. Chapter 42

Grabbing her own bag Carla dragged it up from the floor and rummaged for her phone. As she continued to console Michelle she scrolled through her phone book to look for Ryan's details and rang him. She just hoped and prayed he'd answer her, they had always been quite close for Aunt and Nephew despite not spending much time together recently. It rang a few times and she waited with bated breath whispering _'pick up, pick up' _so Michelle could hear her.

Sobbing away into Carla's shoulder Michelle remained distraught. She was confused as to why he had disappeared, did he feel neglected or did he think he'd be in trouble? She just didn't know.

"_Ryan" _yelled Carla the second the phone was answered.

"_Auntie Carla" _came his sad voice through the handset.

Michelle sat up at hearing the faint mumbled voice of her son. _"Is he ok?" _she sniffled desperately.

"_Are you ok Ryan? You're mum is beside herself here" _asked Carla softly.

"_I'm sorry" _mumbled Ryan. He was crying and Carla could hear it clear as day.

"_Hey don't be sorry, where are you Ryan?" _asked Carla concerned. It was deathly quiet in the background and she feared he was alone.

Michelle was staring at her intently now, hoping to be able to piece all of the call together although she could only hear one side of the conversation. She was searching Carla's eyes now for answers, was her grown man of a son who was still very much her little boy actually ok? She was beginning to pull herself together as Carla listened carefully to Ryan and the information he was supplying.

"_Please Ryan where are you?" _she asked again.

"_I don't know" _he sadly admitted. When Ryan had left a few days ago he hadn't had a destination in mind. He had just travelled until he needed to rest. At present his residence was a doorway somewhere on the outskirts of Manchester. The area was not nice, dark and dim and surrounded by drugs and dodgy dealings.

Carla knew most of Manchester quite well and just prayed he was still in the city. She asked Ryan to describe his surroundings to see if she or Michelle could maybe identify his location. If not she figured it would help the police track him down should they need to call on that resource. She listened again as Ryan, clearly in floods of tears and upset tried his best to give Carla some details she could use.

"_I know where you are. Stay there Ryan don't move and I'll come and get you" _Carla suddenly exclaimed as she stood up and started putting on her coat. Michelle followed suit.

"_Don't bring mum, please promise you won't let her come with you" _cried Ryan, he sounded desperate and Carla wanted to ask why but thought it best not to in case it scared him off.

"_Ok I promise Ry" _said Carla hurriedly as she hung up the phone.

She explained to Michelle that he didn't want her to come too and could see how upset it made her. She was insistent that she go, after all he was her son but Carla was firm, she knew something was obviously wrong or Ryan didn't want her to see something.

"_Please Michelle, if you storm over there with me it won't help. I'll bring him straight home I promise babe" _said Carla reassuringly as she planted a feather light kiss upon distraught Michelle's head. It had been easier to convince her to stay behind than Carla had first thought, she had expected much more resistance. Hurrying out now she made her way to the street and to get a taxi. Ryan was right across the city, not far from where she used to live actually. The area was not a nice one, a big council estate and some dangerous people lived around there.

As the taxi drove into the estate he pulled to a stop and would go no further. They hated driving through the centre. She paid him and got out. Luckily she wasn't too overdressed for a visit 'home' and she slowly made her way into the heart of the little community, keeping her head down.

From what Ryan had described he wasn't far from an old pub that Rob used to hang out at when they were younger, there were a few youth, gang hang outs in that area too. Looking around she darted to her left as she tried to remember the way, it was more difficult than she had thought. The further she got the more intimidated she began to feel, surrounded by a few groups of youths. Luckily she hadn't bought her handbag and was wearing nothing of value so hoped they wouldn't attack. She held her breath each time she passed one and then let it go as if relieved when she had survived it.

She couldn't be far from him now, he had to be close. Inside her pocket she fumbled for her phone and called him, hopefully she would hear it ringing and locate him. She looked around the square that had matched perfectly Ryan's description of his surroundings. He was nowhere to be seen, she listened hoping the phone would ring loudly in the night and it would be clear.

Straining she could only just hear something. Carla followed the sound until it lead her to a doorway just behind some bins. Peering over gingerly she looked to see what was there and gasped at the sight. Her poor nephew was screwed in a ball, soaking wet from the rain and his skin covered in black patches of dirt. Tears filled in her eyes as he began to stir noticing that someone was there. He looked up from the ground he was laying on with bloodshot eyes and was crying. No wonder he hadn't wanted his mum to see him.

Carla moved the bins to one side noisily and crouched down in front of him. Her nephew was frozen, shivering and almost shaking violently. Carla was shocked but could read the signs, he'd taken something. Helping him sit up she examined him closely. She needed to get him home and fast before he came to more harm.

"_Ryan, can you walk?" _she asked firmly. He nodded and mumbled something that Carla didn't quite catch.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders she tried her best to support him but he collapsed taking her down with him. She realised she was going to need some help, but who could she call who would dare to come out here. She couldn't ask Peter and certainly not Steve. The only other person she knew was her brother and they weren't exactly on speaking terms. But this was family, maybe he would help, pulling her phone back out of her pocket she called Rob and willed him to answer. He did.

"_Help Rob" _she almost screamed down the phone and he worried. Although he wasn't best pleased with his sister right now he figured something was wrong. He began to ask her questions to get all the details he needed before making the decision as to whether he cared enough to come to aide.


	43. Chapter 43

Rob couldn't care less about Carla or Michelle right now and having heard what his sister had had to say he refused to help. Ryan may be family by name but he was still a Connor and therefore not his problem. Carla was hurt but she still needed help. She had vowed not to use Steve but this was an emergency and a last resort. She called Streetcars whilst keeping Ryan held close to her side and tried to keep his shivering body warm.

Maybe Michelle had been right in the past, since coming home from university Ryan was a completely different person and a liability. Every second they had to wait there the more danger they were in but luckily for Carla Steve had not held a grudge and had toyed with the idea but eventually agreed to help her. All she needed was for him to turn up before the danger found them.

As she waited Carla couldn't help thinking about how distraught Michelle was going to be to see Ryan in this state but it would hurt her more if Carla tried to palm him off on somebody else. What he needed was a good nights sleep and then a stern talking too not only from his mum but from his aunt as well. Now able to focus on Ryan completely and equally as cold Carla cuddled him in close to her, he was crying now and an emotional wreck.

A short while later tyres could be heard and bright headlights shone in her eyes as a car came up and stopped beside them. It was Steve at last. Taking Ryan from Carla he helped him to get in the back seat and then waited as Carla got in the other side. He was horrified as she had been when he had come to terms with the state of Michelle's son and he couldn't help partly blaming himself. It was selfish of him to think Ryan was off the rails because he had left his mum but Steve really wasn't smart enough to think it could be anything else.

He had driven back to the street in silence because Carla had been so focused on keeping Ryan conscious and talking. He had to admit he admired her determination with him and the fact she hadn't lost her patience because Michelle probably would have by now. The car pulled up just outside the cab office and Steve hurried to help Carla get Ryan out of the car and to the flat where he also helped her inside with him.

Michelle had been pacing, chewing her fingers and was also an emotional wreck. She hadn't heard a word from Carla yet and now feared that she had lost the two most important people in her life not just the one. Hearing voices outside and coming up the stairs her ears pricked up and she ran for the door to open it and see Carla and to her horror Steve carrying her son up the stairs. With tears in her eyes she was speechless and felt as if she couldn't breathe, her poor baby. As they reached the top of the stairs she backed away from the door to let them in with him and clapped her hand to her mouth when she saw the full extent of his state.

Having done his bit Steve now felt unwelcome in Michelle's flat and couldn't get away quick enough. Now alone with Ryan, Carla and Michelle were not sure what to do with him. Michelle was in not fit state to do anything really and Carla wasn't in one much better but surely Michelle had some idea. Ryan had never been in this state before, well not that she had ever seen so she hadn't any thoughts on the situation. She blamed herself, she had driven him to this. All the drama with the drugs and Carla taking the stash he had was responsible.

"_What do we do now?" _she cried turning to Carla for comfort.

"_I don't know baby" _answered Carla sadly as she took Michelle and held her close.

Somewhere between leaving the cab and getting him inside Ryan had lost his consciousness but Carla didn't think it too serious as he was still breathing. Between them they could only think of one solution to the situation and so leaving Ryan on the sofa and tucked up with a blanket they each sat in front of the couch to spend the night with him. Carla stared at Michelle, eyes full of admiration as she watched her lovingly stroke her sons face and fight her emotions to stay strong. He was home, he was safe and now all would be ok.

After a short period had passed Carla reached out her hand and took Michelle's that was resting in her lap. Giving it a gentle squeeze it made Michelle look up from Ryan and at Carla. She was so grateful to her for going to his rescue and didn't know how she would ever repay her. Carla didn't want repayment though, she had Michelle's loyalty and love and that was all she could ever need. Michelle leant forward and gently manoeuvred to rest against Carla's chest and except more of her comfort at this difficult time. Another one of there beautifully intimate moments for which they would have enjoyed so much more given different circumstances.

They were just comfortable and Michelle drifting off to sleep when they both heard movement coming from Ryan behind them on the sofa. They both sat up straight and turned to look at him. Michelle was holding her breath and fearing the worst but as she looked she saw that Ryan was awake and he looked ok. It was a miracle and a relief.

"_Oh my…are you ok?" _she exclaimed straight away as she started pulling him about in only a way a mother would.

Ryan nodded, he knew he was ok but he didn't quite feel it. All he wanted was his bed and no fuss made. Knowing right from wrong though he knew he needed to apologise to and thank his aunt. He had been responsible for her ending up in hospital and now he had been a burden for her to have to come and collect him. He mumbled his apology to her and then pushed his mum away so he could head to bed.

"_Ryan?" _questioned Michelle looking puzzled as he just got up and stumbled away but he didn't answer he just staggered into his room and slammed the door.

It was most upsetting for Michelle and she didn't understand any of it at all. She turned back to Carla for support but she was shuffling awkwardly herself. Now she felt guilty for this whole mess with Ryan. If she hadn't taken the pills in the first place maybe none of this would have happened. A large dry lump formed in her throat and she could see how upset Michelle was but she suddenly couldn't bring herself to be the stronger of their paring. Avoiding eye contact with Michelle she lowered her head and walked swiftly to grab her jacket and head out of the door. She had no idea where she was going to go or what she was going to do but she couldn't be in that flat.


	44. Chapter 44

Michelle woke up the next morning on the sofa, her neck stiff from sleeping at and odd angle and looked around. The room was deserted and she couldn't hear and signs of life anywhere else. She suddenly remembered the previous night and quickly jumped up from the sofa and ran to Ryan's room. She didn't knock and without warning burst in to see him entwined in his bed sheets. He wasn't moving and so Michelle rushed over and was relieved to see he was breathing.

Having calmed down and relaxed at the fact her son was ok she left the room and went across to her own bedroom. Opening the door she was disappointed to find no one had slept in the bed, which meant that Carla hadn't come home last night. Tears formed in Michelle's eyes, things had been going so well between them given everything, surely things hadn't taken a turn for the worst over all this with Ryan. Turning around Michelle sadly and slowly wandered back to the living room and plonked herself down on the sofa, staring blankly into space before she completely broke down.

In the office at Underworld something jolted Carla awake. Her body ached as she sat up straight and came to terms with her surroundings. If anything she was just grateful she had managed to get some sleep but her head was banging now with the effects of dehydration caused by a night of heavy drinking. She slowly leant forward in the chair, bowing her head and resting it gently on her palms as her fingers gently massaged her temples. She needed water, getting up way too quickly and feeling dizzy, Carla almost feel right back into the chair.

After steadying herself she slowly made her way to the kitchen and used everything around her to keep her balance. She let the water run to make sure it was as cold as possible and then placed a glass into the stream to collect some. Turning off the tap she turned and stood leaning against the counter as she took a deep breath and then took her first gulp of water. It was most refreshing and cleansed her coated mouth that felt like a ditch. Suddenly she regretted letting herself get into the state she had last night, but it was how she coped. In fact it was the only way she knew how to cope since losing Peter.

Having walked out of the flat and away from Michelle Carla hadn't anywhere else to go and so found herself seeking salvation within her factory. She had been careful to lock the door behind her and then working her way through the darkness had guided herself into the office and switched on the desk lamp to provide the only form of light. She hadn't been sure what she was going to do there but it had been silent and a place where she could think. It had been such a dramatic night that she was starting to wonder what she had actually gotten herself into in getting as involved with Michelle as she had.

The bottle had caught the corner of her eye from where it was stashed amongst the files in the cabinet and she had been unable to resist. It had practically called out to her and been too much of a temptation for her. Carla got straight up from her seat and without thinking about it snatched the bottle broken the seal and literally gulped down nearly a quarter of the bottle the instant it hit her lips. It had burnt at first but the more she took the less intense the sensation became. It had only taken half an hour and half the bottle had been consumed. Carla held it tightly in her hand and sprawled across her chair had just swigged at it. As she did she pondered everything her and Michelle had been through and even began to start doubting their relationship.

Lost in a sea of mind numbingly pointless thoughts Carla had eventually drained the bottle of every last drop of its alcoholic contents. She stared blankly into space and began to let tears slowly drip down her cheeks, her skin however was so numb she barely felt them. It was a sad sight if anyone had had to witness the raven haired beauty drinking herself into oblivion all by herself. With the bottle now empty Carla lowered her arm so it hung lifelessly over the arm of the chair and dangled only loosely now gripping the bottle. Not thinking she slowly let go of it and it dropped to the floor where it wobbled and then rolled under the desk out of sight. Her tears were getting heavier now as everything she had been thinking suddenly hit her. Ryan was the focus of most of it now as Carla slowly convinced herself that she was solely the reason he had run away and been fetched home in the state he had been. Eventually she had fallen asleep when her eyes had become so heavy she could no longer keep them open.

Carla's head was still pounding and she managed to snap herself from her reverie the second she heard the main doors slamming and someone coming in. She prayed it wasn't Michelle, she was in not fit state to deal with everything right now. Unfortunately for Carla it was Rob and he looked like he was in a really bad mood and that was not untrue. Rob was raging, he had so much he wanted to yell about, her public outburst yesterday about hers and Michelle's so called lesbian affair and for calling him and expecting him to help her last night. Rob hadn't expected her to be there though and upon clocking her he strode straight over to her.

"_What you doing here?" _he yelled.

Carla was instantly furious how dare he ask her what she was doing at her own factory. She glared at him but did not bother to dignify him with an answer. His eyes followed her as she pushed off from the counter and causing herself further dizziness stormed straight passed him and back into the office. He waited until she was inside and then stormed after her, no way was he going to let her treat him like that, not after all he had done for her, he was her brother and he deserved some respect.

"_Carla" _he snapped as he marched into the office and slammed his palms down on her desk.

"_What Rob?" _she yelled back, exasperated by his attitude.

"_Answer my question, what the hell are you doing here?" _

"_What are you doing here?" _she snapped back sarcastically. After all two could play this stupid game.

"_For Christ sake Carla, will you just answer the question" _he yelled back annoyed now by her.

"_It's my factory" _Carla snapped moodily as she rested her elbows on the table and placed her aching head gently in her hands. All this arguing was not helping her headache and she was sick of constantly fighting with everyone she loved or cared about.

It was seconds to nine and the machinists could be heard now making their way inside. Between Rob and Carla fell an awkward silence as he just watched her for a minute. Then his eye caught something under the desk, he crouched to get a better look and instantly noticed it as a bottle. You didn't have to be a genius to work out what was going on, looking back at Carla he figured it out straight away, she was displaying all the classic symptoms of a hangover.

"_Sis, has something happened?" _he asked in a gentler and calmer tone realising that everyone was now getting seated and ready to start work on the factory floor.

Noting his change in tone Carla looked up and now looking at her properly Rob could she her make up from the previous day was all smudged and she looked as if she was about to cry. She searched his eyes for a second or two looking to see if he was being sincere. She wasn't sure, he still looked quite angry and cross and feared that the mention of Michelle might set him off. She glared at him and answered with a short sharp 'fine' before returning her head to her hands.

Not impressed by the attitude Rob grunted and huffed thinking she was just being pathetic, behaving in such a way and like the alcoholic she claimed she wasn't. She wouldn't last long though this morning not with her hangover and Rob knew it. She was becoming more and more like their mother everyday and he couldn't stand it. He'd give her an hour before the noise was driving her crazy and she disappeared off home. He looked momentarily at Michelle's chair. Scoffing he looked back at his sister, the pair of them were a joke. Now this was a turn up for the books, Michelle not in and Carla not in a fit state practically left him in charge. With a big grin on his face he headed out onto the factory floor and started playing at boss.


	45. Chapter 45

The morning had gone swimmingly with Rob at the helm at Underworld. He had everything under control, as his sister just seemed to linger in the office. She was definitely procrastinating in there and he knew it. Carla was avoiding talking about it and clearly had no intention of dealing with whatever it was that had her bothered today. He looked sympathetically through the window at her but didn't let it distract him from cracking the whip on the factory floor. He did wonder though, when she became so weak. Michelle had filled him in when he had arrived on the street but he thought his sister, the tough cookie with a cold heart would be over all that by now surely.

Michelle had been sat all morning crying because she was so upset by all that had happened last night. She couldn't believe Carla hadn't come back home or left any word that she was alright and as for Ryan she couldn't believe he'd got himself in the state he had. What had he been thinking? He had seen his aunt not only a week before almost dying because of the drugs he had had in her house and then he had gone and purposely done it to himself. She was ashamed but terribly worried about him.

The flat was silent as she continued to sob and weep away to herself until Ryan's door un-clicked and he emerged looking a little worse for wear. His eyes were red and bloodshot and his skin was pale. He was wiping his eyes sleepily as he looked across to his mother. He could see she had been crying, even though she was trying to hide it by wiping away the tears quickly with the back of her hands as she turned away from him.

"_Hey mum, you ok?" _he asked in a gentle voice as he dragged himself over to her.

She was sniffling as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It upset him to see her distraught and he instantly started apologising thinking it was all his fault. Comfort and an apology was all he could offer her, he really was sorry and he wanted to make sure she knew that. Smiling Michelle looked up to her son and whispered for him to stop. It was true she was shedding a few of her tears for him but the majority were for Carla.

"_Has something else happened mum?" _ he asked innocently, totally oblivious to what had happened after he had dragged himself off to his room last night.

"_Carla…. It's Carla" _sobbed Michelle sadly.

"_Why what's happened?" _Ryan choked out.

"_She's gone" _muttered Michelle sadly as she let her son wrap both his arms around her.

Cuddling his mother in close Ryan felt even worse. Had his Aunt Carla gone because of him? Embarrassed and feeling completely terrible he prised his mother away and held her so she sat upright. He examined her closely looking to see if he could read whether she knew anything before asking her. When he did all Michelle did was shake her head. She hadn't a heard a word from Carla.

"_Do you think she might be at the factory?" _he asked.

Michelle shrugged as she sadly continued to sniffle fighting back her tears. There was a good chance Carla hadn't turned up for work today, after disappearing last night as she did. She glanced back at her phone, wishing it would light up with either a message from her lover or for her to be calling but it remained lifeless with a black screen as it had all morning.

"_Well maybe mum you should go over and see if she's there?" _offered Ryan as a positive suggestion.

Michelle glared at him for it as she thought about it. He really didn't have a clue but that wasn't his fault. It wasn't the best of his ideas but as her expression slowly softened so did her attitude about it. Maybe Ryan was right and maybe she should go over to the factory and at least try. Carla wouldn't have walked away for no reason surely and what ever was wrong wasn't going to get fixed with them both stubbornly waiting for the other to call, which Michelle hoped Carla was actually doing.

Nodding she peeled herself up off of the sofa and dragged herself into her bedroom to get changed into something more presentable than yesterdays clothing. Ryan watched sympathetically until his mum had closed the door and then let out an enormous groan. His head was pounding and had been since he'd woken up. He needed to get hydrated and just get it all out of his system, which in his past experience hadn't taken him long but it at least wrote off one day. Getting up he slowly made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He was out of breath as he reached the sink and pressing his palms down on the edge took a minute to rest. Taking one of the freshly washed glasses from the draining board he ran the cold tap and filled it with cold water. He was standing over the sink gulping at it when his mum reappeared.

Michelle has swept back all of hair into a ponytail and just chucked on some jeans and a top, not making much effort, as she hadn't applied any make up. She grabbed her coat and smiled to Ryan as she went to the door.

"_You going to be ok?" _she asked

"_Of Course" _nodded Ryan in reply despite feeling dizzy. He didn't want his mum getting distracted when he had convinced her to go looking for Carla.

"_Ok, I won't be long. Oh and Ryan… Thanks" _she said with a smile as she headed out.

He smiled back but was so glad she had gone so he could let out another moan he had suppressed. Water wasn't doing the trick, he needed something more, heading back towards his bedroom he went in search of something to numb the pain.

The factory was buzzing as Michelle entered and she had heard Rob shouting the orders before she had even emerged onto the factory floor. He seemed to be in his element and hadn't noticed her as had none of the workers as she slowly started to make her way towards the office. Rob noticed her seconds before she managed to disappear by catching sight of her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to alert everyone's attention to her although he couldn't say he wasn't tempted. Swiftly he jogged over to catch her before she entered the office and it was too late to say his piece.

"_Nice of you to join us Michelle" _he stated sarcastically and with an air of cheek.

It made her jump but she turned to look at him but with no particular expression on her face. He had been expecting a frown as he smirked away but it instantly dropped when he saw her and turned to a frown of his own. What were it with these two and their moods, they were so temperamental as well. He didn't understand them at all and shaking his head he continued to stare at Michelle in silence. It was awkward and she stared back at him as if waiting for him to say something further before folding her arms and continuing to head towards the side office door.

Just as she reached it she felt Rob's hand grip her arm and she stopped this time turning to glare at him, what on earth was his problem now. He was still frowning and looked quite annoyed as he leaned in close to her.

"_I don't know what's happened between you an' 'er but she has been upset all morning" _hissed Rob.

"_It's none of your business" _hissed Michelle through gritted teeth as she tried to break free of his grip.

Inside Carla noted hushed voices that seemed to be arguing outside. Curious she got up and quietly headed over in that direction, straining to hear what was going on. As she came closer it was obvious that the parties were Michelle and Rob. Within reaching distance now she placed her hand on the door handle and went to slide it open just before the argument became heated further.

"_It's my business when it's my sister you have upset" _accused Rob harshly as the door suddenly went flying back.

"_Carla!" _exclaimed Michelle, looking as if she was about to cry.

Carla was glaring at them both with an intensity that made her feelings clear, so embarrassed by their behaviour but also angry with them. How dare they do this, in the factory of all places.


	46. Chapter 46

Carla hurried them into the office in an attempt to keep some of the drama concealed from her staff. Michelle and Rob having been bickering just outside of the office must have caught their ears and would certainly set their tongues wagging if they suspected some juicy gossip involving their boss. She was still furious with them both not understanding the need for the scene they had been making. Carla took a seat back at her desk as Rob quickly settled into the desk at Michelle's chair and left her standing idly at the side.

"_Look Carla I am sorry. I only came to see you and ask you to come home. He came after me and he started it" _screeched Michelle in an attempt to bring Carla on side.

"_I don't care who started it!" _Yelled Carla, feeling exasperated by their childish behaviour. Her head landed back into her hands as she rested her elbows on her desk. This was exhausting, their childish bickering.

Rob scoffed at his sister's anger and the way that she was pathetically dealing with this. Michelle had clearly done something to upset her and he didn't know why she didn't just tell the brainless cow to get lost. He resented Michelle so much purely because she had always rejected his advances, the truth however was that she really did drive him wild and he wanted her for himself.

"_Please Carla. I just wanna talk to you" _explained Michelle in a serene voice.

Carla's head flew up and glared at her. She had nothing she wished to discuss with Michelle and she didn't particularly want to hear what she had to say either. The guilt was eating away at her in regards to Ryan and the latest situation they had wound up in. Michelle continued though anyway, reaching forward her fingers lightly touched Carla's arm. It was familiar and so much more comforting than Carla remembered. Looking up she stared at Michelle with tears in her eyes and needed say nothing. Michelle knew just from looking at her that she was sorry and hurting more than she had imagined.

Quickly her arms enveloped Carla and held her close as she perched on her lap. So intimate was the scene it made Rob feel nauseous. Standing up abruptly he sent his chair shooting across the office and began to yell, once again creating a scene which Carla detested. It was so unprofessional of him but then he felt the same about her publicly flaunting her disgusting relationship.

"_For gods sake Carla. Tell her what the hell it is she has done wrong and send her on her way. I am sick of you two and what ever this 'crisis' relationship you seem to have created is" _

Rob was out of breath and huffing and puffing as he finished. He was just glaring at them both as Michelle continued to hold Carla. His sister's head was bowed but Michelle was glaring at him equally as hard as he was her. Wounded by his words and thoroughly sick of his attitude. He was pig ignorant, knew nothing about their relationship and what it meant and Michelle was damned if she was going to let him speak about her like that or to Carla in such a boisterous way.

"_How dare you" _yelled Michelle as she slowly rose from Carla's lap and let her body go.

"_'Chelle don't" _warned Carla.

"_How dare I what?" _questioned Rob in an amused tone as he smirked.

Michelle's eyes popped from their sockets as she slowly walked around to him. Standing just in front of him she screwed her face in a snarl and in hushed but harsh tones answered his question.

"_About me and Carla. It's none of your business. I told you before and I am telling you again" _she hissed towards the end through her gritted teeth. She was furious with him.

"_Michelle just leave it" _called out Carla again in warning from behind as she became vaguely aware that they were developing an audience outside.

Her head flew round and she stared at Carla astonished, why wasn't she fighting their corner. _"I won't leave it Carla. He is being pathetic about all of this. All I did was come here to talk to you and now I find myself in an argument with your ignorant brother" _she yelled as her head flew back round and she snarled at Rob.

"_Just go Michelle" _sighed Carla as she once again ended up with her head in her hands.

"_Oh Carla, you don't mean..." _gasped Michelle.

Rob laughed, his reaction perfectly timed to stop Michelle from finishing her sentence. He felt victory, he had won the time with Carla to spend convincing her that the relationship between her and the only living Connor sibling was wrong. She had them all really a complete hat-trick and the thought sort of amused him. He couldn't resist having the last word, something to hurt Michelle as she sadly dragged herself to the office door.

"_You know It's ironic really. Sis you've had all three of these 'Connor's' and everyone of them has broken your heart. You are obsessed with them but they are a complete waste of time if you ask me and out of all of them its this temptress who has hurt you the most" _

Carla was shocked he could say such a thing, but in some ways he was right but not about Michelle. She hadn't hurt her nearly as much as her brother Paul had. Michelle however had only just about managed to stop herself from attacking Rob. This was the last straw though, out came her claws and she screamed as she turned back and launched herself at him. It took Rob completely by surprise as with her nails she began scratching at his face and hammering on his chest with her fists. He struggled to hold her back and it wasn't long before Carla was up on her feet and trying with all the strength she had to prise them apart.

Finally she managed to brake it up and could hear the workforce outside laughing and gossiping louder than they should have been as they thought they couldn't be heard. Michelle and Rob were both panting, his shirt was ripped and had a splattering of blood upon his cheek where Michelle's nails had left rake marks in his skin. Her hair was messed up and her clothes had skewed around her body. Both parties were still raging as Carla stood between them with her arms extended either side to make sure they stayed apart.

"_That is enough" _she eventually declared in a deep and controlling voice.

"_Oh come on Carla, she attacked me" _chirped in Rob.

"_You provoked me" _retaliated Michelle.

They were still behaving like children in the playground and it was time for it all to stop. Carla was at the end of her tether. Fed up with them both. _"You can both get out" _screamed Carla.

"_Carla..." _they both whined in chorus.

"_Out" _she reaffirmed.

"_Carla please, this is all his fault. I just want to talk to you. We need to talk..."_ Michelle tried again in an attempt to reason with the woman she loved more than anything as Rob began chuckling again at her pathetic plea.

"_What?"_she snapped at him, not appreciative of his reaction.

"_You Michelle. You are pathetic. No wonder Carla walked out" _

His words stung and Carla's head flew round to glare at him. She hadn't divulged any information to him that would allow him to know that and she was furious at him for continuing this on when he knew it would purposely upset Michelle.

"_She doesn't want you" _yelled Rob, smirking at his sister as he put words in her mouth. She was looked round to Michelle who was definitely wounded by his hurtful outbursts. Carla felt absolutely terrible because in the back of her mind she wondered if perhaps her brother was right and she began questioning. Did she really want Michelle?

"_Carla...is that true?" _asked Michelle, her voice shaky and marking clearly that she was upset. She needed to know but when Carla stayed silent and just sadly looked at her with wide teary eyes Michelle deemed it enough confirmation that it was. Folding her arms in an attempt to protect herself she quickly made her way out of the door she had already opened before. As she stormed from the factory she heard the sniggers from the staff and she just had to turn and see them all watching her as they tried to suppress the laughter they were dying to release.


	47. Chapter 47

Michelle had never been so humiliated in her life. She hated Rob and she hated Carla more for letting this all unfold. She just about managed to keep herself together long enough to make it outside the factory but the second she hit the street she could control it no more. She stopped, letting the tears cascade from her eyes like they were fountains. Peter just happened to be passing and caught sight of her; quickening his pace he came over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Michelle love, are you ok?" _he asked as he frowned.

He's obviously startled her as he felt her flinch. She looked up to him and frowned herself. She really didn't want to be talking to him after all the hurt and upset he had caused Carla but he was being kind and friendly and with the hurt she now felt she really could use a shoulder to cry on. Her wide watery eyes glistened as the daylight caught them and Peter felt the pain he saw in them. She turned into him and let him hold her, crying gently into his chest as he looked around nervously hoping no one was watching and getting the wrong idea from the intimacy.

"_Come on love. Let me get you a coffee and we can talk about it if you like" _he offered. Michelle nodded the sentiment of his actions lovely but she wasn't sure he was the right person to be discussing this with given his and Carla's past. She allowed him anyway to walk her to the café. It was nice for her to know someone cared enough to let her cry on their shoulder.

"_You can get out an' all" _screamed Carla as she took her seat back at her desk. She was so annoyed with her baby brother for having landed her in that awful situation. She hated being put on the spot, especially when her feelings were so mixed and confused. She knew it had hurt Michelle and she did feel bad but her head was spinning with thoughts, some of which she wanted others that she didn't.

"_Oh come on Carla, I only said what you were thinking" _Rob cockily replied.

"_You put words in my mouth. Hurtful words!" _yelled Carla as she stood back up and slammed her palms down on the desk to assert her authority.

Rob sniggered at her and threw his head back as it developed into a cackle. _"Well someone had to Carla. You an' her are a joke. It was never gonna work, you and I both know that..." _he smirked at her pausing for just a second to watch her blood boil and her frustration grow before delivering the juiciest punch line he could think of. _"Especially when you still love Peter" _

Her eyes narrowed and if it had been a cartoon steam would have come shooting from her ears. She had reached boiling point and infuriated with him beyond belief. He knew her too well, he could only have read that she was still in love with Peter from the way she behaved because she never had and never would admit it. Carla walked around to him and then gave him a furious shove. Gritting her teeth she scowled at him as he stumbled.

"_This is your final warning Robert. Get out of my factory!"_

"_Whoa, sis calm down" _he said with a smirk and putting his hands up in surrender. He knew he had pushed his limits and retreated. He didn't leave, only exited the office to see all of the machinists huddled around one machine and gossiping idly. Coughing he made his presence known, interrupting them which immediately fizzled out to nothing.

"_Shouldn't you all be working?" _he quizzed and they all raced back to their own machines. He stayed even though Carla had demanded he go. The chaos needed to be controlled and their work needed to be supervised to achieve maximum productivity from them. He owed Carla that; after all he had done to her, not that he felt guilty though, he was just proving she needed him, which he knew she couldn't deny she did.

In the office Carla sat back at her desk and drew in a deep breath, held it for a second and then let it out. She was wound so tightly she knew she needed to calm down. She looked at the time to note she was going to have to survive the whole afternoon with these confused feelings and suddenly wished Rob hadn't planted the seed of doubt about Michelle earlier. Grabbing a stack of paperwork she tried to busy herself in an attempt to keep her mind occupied. Michelle and her feelings for her was something she couldn't deal with right now.

"_Here we go" _stated Peter placing a coffee down in front of Michelle.

"_So what's got you so upset then?"_

"_Oh Peter its terrible. I don't know what happened. Carla left last night, didn't come home and when I went to the factory today to find her it all got heated..."_

Reaching across the table he grabbed her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. He wondered what on earth had happened between them but if Michelle wasn't divulging the information it wasn't his place to pry.

"_I was so upset and then Rob said she didn't want me and she didn't deny it" _sobbed Michelle sadly.

She laughed to herself as she realised how pathetic she sounded as she sobbed away and began apologising to Peter for the state she was in.

"_Hey don't apologise" _he said in a friendly tone. _"I know you are hurting but I'm sure she doesn't think that of you Michelle" _he continued trying to boost the poor woman's confidence. But it annoyed him, well Carla did, why did she do this to herself and those she loved, why did she always screw it up?

"_I'm not so sure Peter" _she said breaking down again. Carla's silence had hurt her more than any words ever could have. Peter felt suddenly awkward, he wanted to defend Carla but he was thinking Michelle might be right no matter how much he wanted her not to be. Feeling guilty but unable to be as supportive as he had hoped he could be he made his excuses to leave. He gave a tight smile as he walked out but left in such a hurry he left Michelle feeling worse because she felt it was her fault he'd gone as well.

Sadly she remained in the café and nursed her coffee, which must have been getting cold. So consumed in her own thoughts and personal dramas she had forgotten all about her son and how he had been that morning. It was almost as if she had forgotten all about the stress and panic Ryan had caused her the previous night. She should've been more worried after yesterday but with her mind so pre-occupied with Carla as the office events started to eat away at her even more she wasn't even concerned. Staring into space she found herself lost in visions of a future without Carla in her life and it frightened her to the point she felt she needed space and fresh air to clear her head of all negative thoughts and to try to focus on the positive. Making a dash for it she darted from the café and out into the street to start walking.

In his room Ryan was suffering as the drugs began to attack his body. The second his mother had left earlier he had called on a stashed fix he had acquired and hidden in his bag. It was a syringe with a hit of cocaine in. Administering it slowly into his arm he had struggled but felt the immediate effect of it numbing his pain. After he had consumed the full dosage he had felt better but not long after it had started to have a negative effect and he was powerless to stop it. He'd felt instantly ill, his skin tingling with a strange sensation he'd never experienced before and breaking out in a film of sweat. His breathing had become erratic and he felt a pain in his chest. Grabbing at it he tried to get out of his room and call for help but his body would not permit him. He fell to the floor, unable to control his own body and started to panic, he needed help and no one was there for him this time.


	48. Chapter 48

"_Michelle?" _called out Carla as she bravely entered the flat. She had been so sure she was about to cross into hell deciding to return home to Michelle after the events earlier and she was sure she was in her bad books. She had been slightly reluctant to return home, wondering if it really was a good idea but she had nowhere else to go. Another night in the factory and sleeping in that chair had not been an option. Her voice echoed around the empty room and when there was no answer Carla gingerly made her way to the bedroom and very gently popped the door open to peek inside. The bed was made but not a soul in sight. Sighing loudly she tried not to worry and dragged herself to the kitchen to fix a drink.

Flipping the switch on the kettle she pondered at what might happen when Michelle did return and how she might handle it. She knew she needed to explain to Michelle but what annoyed her most was how she could apologise when she didn't really know how she felt. Clattering about she made the hot drink and then taking it to the sofa she pondered everything trying to make some sense of her feelings. Black coffee she had hoped would help waken her senses and help her think straight but so far it was failing.

On the floor of his room Ryan now lay breathing rapidly. He could feel his body breaking down but he couldn't bring himself to shout for help. However he knew if he didn't get help soon he might not survive this time, he'd pushed his body too far. He wished his mum was there and was sure he'd heard someone come in but perhaps they had thought he wasn't home. He had been vaguely aware of all the noise Carla had made in the kitchen but he was slowly losing touch with reality. It was when he finally fell flat on his face, his foot catching in the cord of his bedside lamp and dragging it to the floor with him, which was what alerted Carla to his presence.

The sound made from the lamp falling nosily to the floor startled Carla from her trance and made her aware she was not alone. Getting up she placed the mug down on the table and crept across to Ryan's door where the sound, she was sure had come from within. Wrapping her knuckles softly on the door she called through to see if he was in residence but no answer came. She had a bad feeling that something was wrong within and so following her instincts she popped the door open as she had done Michelle's earlier and peered in.

Temporarily she couldn't breath when she saw him lying there but seconds later she was rushing to him. His limp body she lifted awkwardly and turned him onto his back. Giving him a gentle shake she tried to stir him but he was out cold. Laying him back down, Carla ran to find her mobile and call an ambulance. She wasn't much help as she really didn't know what was wrong with him but she assumed it was after effects of the night before. Returning to Ryan's side she did everything she was talked through on the phone, checking his pulse, listening to see if he was breathing and placing him into the correct recovery position so no further harm should be done.

There was no time to call Michelle whilst she waited for the ambulance to arrive, but truth be told, all thoughts of Michelle had completely left her mind. All of her attention was focused on her nephew Ryan and getting him safely to hospital. His current state had her completely baffled but in all truth Carla knew very little about the real affects of drugs. She knew of them obviously and what they did and could do to a person but whether this reaction was normal or not was another question and subject completely. Hovering over Ryan's body Carla tried to stay calm as she was being instructed until the paramedics arrived and she was allowed to hang up to let them in to do their job.

Taking a back seat she watched as they tended to Ryan, examining him closely and talking to one another as they assessed the urgency of getting him to hospital. It all happened so quickly and before Carla knew it she was being bundled into the back of the ambulance with Ryan and was being transported to hospital with the sirens blaring and lights flashing. Biting her nails as she sat full of angst about Ryan's health the paramedic carefully took her free hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. A sympathetic smile was all they gave not breaking the silence but Carla appreciated the sentiment greatly.

On the red wreck Michelle was just wandering idly. She was lost in a world of her own thoughts as she crossed right through the centre of the park like area. Time just seemed to be passing her by as passers by were out walking and teenagers hanging around in groups left right and centre. Plonking herself down on a bench she let out a huge sigh and continued contemplating. Her mind was in overdrive, perhaps Peter had been right? Maybe Carla really did miss her, want her and love her, after all she hadn't actually said the words but soon the doubt was setting in again. She loved Carla so much it hurt and she wished she knew Carla felt the same but lately the connection that had always been between them seemed lost.

In her bag her phone started ringing, falling on deaf ears at first it took Michelle a minute or two to realise that it was hers and when she did she scrambled around in her bag to find it. On the screen Carla's name flashed. She stared at it momentarily before disconnecting the call and then held the quiet handset in her hand. Staring at the blank screen she watched as it lit up again with Carla's name and rang out loudly. Something bubbled up inside her, a sudden rage and she threw the phone watching as it landed on the concrete path and the screen smashed upon impact.

She wanted so much to speak to Carla but the fear that it was her making the dreaded call had caused her to react badly. She stared into space for just a second before suddenly getting up from the bench and briskly walked away as the tears started to stream again. Over emotional and not ready to see anyone Michelle headed further into town in search of the nearest bar. Drowning her sorrows was long overdue.


	49. Chapter 49

As Michelle wandered further into the heart of the city to an area unknown to her, she caught sight of a flickering little sign over the doorway to what looked and sounded like a quiet little bar. Usually she never would have ventured into such a dingy little place but the way she was feeling the need for alcohol greater than her fear of a rough boozer. Taking a deep breath she headed inside and straight to the bar as the odd punter inside stared at her. The bar man didn't greet her only grunted and she quickly ordered a shot of vodka, then at the last minute decided to double her order. Drinking the shots within seconds of them being placed in front of her, Michelle realised they hadn't nearly satisfied her craving and quickly ordered a stronger more grown up shot of whisky and a bottle of wine with one glass. Taking it she went to a booth and slipped in, downing the shot and then pouring her first glass of the red wine. Playing with it she twisted the stem of the glass and toyed with the idea of whether or not to sip it or gulp down the lot. She was debating now how it was going to help her but decided not to ponder on the thought and took her first sip. It tasted so good and instantly she felt distanced from all her pain. Now she understood why Carla drank to forget all her problems.

At the hospital Ryan had been rushed in and Carla had been ordered to wait. She had been reassured they would send someone out to talk to her but for now it was best if she just remained calm. Taking a seat she sat biting her nails as she tried again to call Michelle. This had to be her twentieth attempt and she couldn't help feeling irritated and a little rejected by Michelle ignoring her. It rolled to voicemail after what seemed like an unusually long sequence of rings and Carla left a message, making sure to stress the importance that Michelle ring her as soon as she could.

"_**Michelle, it's Carla. Look I know me and you aren't exactly speaking right now and I understand but it is important that you call me. It's our Ryan ...we're at the hospital. Please call me" **_

Hanging up with a sigh she looked around the waiting room for something to keep her occupied. A few magazines littered a nearby coffee table. She moved down a few seats and grabbed a gossipy one. Randomly opening it she found herself staring at an article title, _'my son and drugs'. _It was ironic but she couldn't help but have a read. With her head buried in the magazine she was oblivious when someone else walked into the waiting room and took a seat the opposite side.

In the bar Michelle was feeling better in some respects and worse in others. The wine was definitely helping her to feel less stressed but on the table her mobile continuously buzzing had started to annoy her. It finished vibrating this time and then beeped seconds later. Carla had just been continuously calling but this time she had left a message. Ignoring it Michelle continued to drink alone, just staring into space as she let it wash her mind blank. She couldn't think what was so important that Carla would call her like this but whatever it was could wait. It was probably just going to be some lame apology and she wasn't in the mood.

Downing the remainder of her glass she quickly poured another one and sat playing with the glass again. She was just observing and causally watching the muted television with subtitles when her phone rang again, still Carla trying to get through. She disconnected it quickly and went back to watching the television that seemed to be reporting on some local raid of some sort. Drugs most likely Michelle thought and she was glad her baby boy had made it home safe last night even if he hadn't looked too well last night.

The phone beeped again with the alert of a further voicemail and Michelle found herself frowning at the inanimate object. Clearly Carla wasn't going to leave her alone now. With two messages waiting she bravely decided to listen to them whilst causally continuing to sip her wine. She heard the sadness instantly when Carla introduced herself and hung up. It could only be an apology and even if it was she wasn't accepting it. Cutting the message off she hung up and returned to the television and the news watching avidly as they flashed through the story's of which none interested her. Bringing her gaze back down she looked around the bar. It wasn't so bad upon second glance and as her eyes scanned she found herself distracted by a good looking gentleman at the bar with beautiful eyes.

He reminded her of Dean, the love of her life and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back at him when he smiled upon noticing her staring at him. Then he moved and slowly walked across to her. Politely he asked if he could take a seat and then made and obscure statement about her drinking alone and something to do with smiling. She did again and instantly felt comfortable with him. They started talking and she actually found herself laughing when she found something he said amusing. It was all going so well until the phone started vibrating loudly on the table and Carla's name lit up the screen.

"_Are you not going to get that?" _he asked curiously but with a smile.

"_No she can wait" _answered Michelle with a detectable hint of hatred in her voice as she pushed the handset a little further away. _"It's not important" _she continued as she lightly rested her hand on his. She was enjoying his company and the attention she was getting and there was no way she was going to allow getting all upset over Carla to interfere with that. The phone beeped again, this time displaying a box with part of the message contents showing. All it said was two words and Michelle, catching it out of the corner of her eye instantly panicked at them.

_**'it's Ryan**_**'**


	50. Chapter 50

Michelle's hand broke away from the strangers and she felt temporarily choked at the sight of her son's name on the screen. Carla wouldn't be trying to reach her about Ryan unless it was serious surely. All she could do was look at the screen. She didn't mean to be rude but anything the gentleman was trying to ask or words of comfort he offered washed over her. He was confused in his own drunken state at her sudden emotional change. Placing his hands on her shoulders he tried to relax her with a kiss on her neck but she shrugged him away in a harsh and cold manner. Annoyed by her gesture he huffed and puffed before shouting something back to her and starting to walk away. Michelle knew she should care about being abandoned but she didn't, not at all.

Having left the bar in a hurry she was now alone and freezing out in the cold night air and Michelle finally found herself dialling Carla's number. The phone just rang, causing Michelle more and more pain with every second she had to eagerly await Carla's answer. Suddenly she was desperate to know what was wrong and needed to be fed the information that concerned her son. Just as she was sure it was about to role to voicemail a quiet voice answered then phone.

"_Oh Michelle, thank god! Are you okay?" _Carla's voice quickly asked.

"_What's happened with Ryan?" _Michelle shakily asked. She had no time for pleasantries with Carla, the topic of conversation had to be Ryan or none at all.

There was a sigh from Carla's end, she didn't quite know how to tell Michelle that Ryan had overdosed. She knew very little about the situation herself and the doctors had yet to be forthcoming as she was convinced they weren't sure yet either. She knew one thing though, Michelle had to be there.

"_Drugs Michelle" _her voice softly sighed.

She heard the gasp and the choking as her friend started to cry. It was a big subject, Ryan and drugs, especially after the fiasco the previous night. Michelle was a mix of emotion, she had told him not to, warned him of the effects and he had promised never again. Then she had forgiven him when he had done it again and he still failed to learn his lesson. She was sad, angry, furious, upset and feeling useless all at the same time. Going quiet she pulled the phone from her ear and looked around, she had no idea where she was so how on earth was she going to make it to the hospital.

Bringing the phone back to her ear she realised she needed Carla now, to help her. In an unsteady and worried voice she begged Carla for help as she started to cry. It was very dramatic and upsetting as Carla attempted to keep her friend calm and from her drag the vital information that would help in locating her. Michelle looked around for any clue. She had crossed the street and wandered from the bar which conveniently she also didn't know the name of so that was no help. Mumbling to herself she searched for a street sign as Carla waited patiently for her to say something meaningful.

"_King's Road" _ Michelle finally blurted out and then she repeated it reaffirming to Carla that that was where she was.

It meant nothing to Carla but she knew who would know the whereabouts of that particular street. She ordered Michelle in a firm voice to stay put and then hung up. She hesitated for a moment as her finger hovered over the call button for Street Cars. Contemplating how good of an idea it was to call Steve she found herself in doubt but when she thought again about Michelle and how distressed she must be she knew the importance of getting her back safely. With that thought she hit the number only to get through to Eileen. Rushing she explained the situation and that it must be Steve who go and get her. Eileen herself didn't see the need for urgency but she did as had been requested of her and started the impossible task of trying to track down Steve.

After what seemed like forever a car game racing up blinding Michelle with its headlights. With the window wound down Steve hollered out to Michelle to get in. She huffed upon recognising the familiar voice and then refused. Steve had to stop the car and beg her, insisting that he had only done as he had been instructed by Eileen at the cab office and telling a little white lie about him knowing it was her he was collecting. Luckily he played it convincingly and Michelle eventually climbed in the back as Steve apologised for the inconvenience. He appreciated how this might be awkward for Michelle and he sympathised as he glanced back in his mirror at her silently crying and trying to hide the fact from him.

Arriving at the hospital she jumped out of the cab as quickly as she could. It had been hellish enough riding in silence with Steve that she couldn't take another second and she didn't even stop to pay him. Steve understood though, the pressure she must be feeling was intense enough without the added stress of having to deal with him. He toyed momentarily with the idea of parking up the car and going in after her but thinking better of it when he saw her stumble into the entrance he just drove away.

Hysterically Michelle tried to speak to the receptionist. She was making no sense and was in a right emotional state. The receptionist tried desperately to calm her and draw from her some information she could use when Carla suddenly came out into the waiting area in search of a coffee machine. Michelle noticed her first, screaming her name out to make her look up. It was a desperate cry that caught Carla's ear and when she looked round to see Michelle being restrained now by a nurse she hurried in that direction.

"_Michelle!" _she called as she quickened her pace.

"_Carla...Car..."_was the sobbing reply that came from Michelle as she seemed to start fighting the nurse with more vigour.

"_Hey come here..." _said Carla grabbing her friend and wrapping her arms around her. She scowled at the nurse who had tried to restrain her and then called to the receptionist to confirm Michelle was with her. She just held her in a moment of solace and then wrapping her arm around her shoulders led her back to the waiting room. She wished she had more to tell her but still there had been no update on Ryan's condition. Carla could only assume it was critical and that waiting was all they could do. Taking a seat beside Michelle she pulled in close again and gripped onto her tightly as she wept into her chest. It was destroying them both, imaging the worst and what could potentially happen to Ryan. Together they sat not knowing what the future held but there was one thing they were both silently grateful for and that was that they were with one another again.


End file.
